Un amour inattendu
by Nana35136
Summary: Quand Edward à quitter Bella il y a un an, elle avait compris qu'il n'étaient pas des âmes soeurs. Bella apprend qu'elle est la compagne de l'un des rois Volturi. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Edward va pâlir par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentira bientôt.
1. Chapitre 1

Un amour inattendu

Quand Edward a quitté Bella il y a un an, elle avait déjà compris qu'ils n'étaient pas des âmes-sœurs. Bella apprend qu'elle est la compagne de l'un des rois Volturi. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Edward sera pâle par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentira bientôt.

Chapitre 1

Aro POV

Je suis assis ici, jour après jour, et j'entends les affaires les plus banales des vampires. Qu'est ce que mon existence est-elle devenue ? Moi, un dirigeant de notre espèce, je suis obligé de régler des querelles de ménage telles que qui se nourrit de qui ? Ou Qui a regardé qui de travers ? Quand est ce que mon éternité est devenue si vide ?

Je suis sûr que le vide que je ressentais se remplirais si je rencontrais mon compagnon. Comment se fait-il que j'existe depuis trois mille ans et que je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé ? Est-ce que je l'avais manqué ? Ces questions me harcèlent constamment. Si je pouvais trouver mon autre moitié comme mes frères ont trouvé la leur.

Marius et Caïus sont tous les deux mariés depuis quelques milliers d'années. Marius est marié à ma sœur Didyme et Caïus est marié a Athendora. A la façon dont ils agissent on pourrait croire qu'ils viennent de se marier. Je les envie.

Je suis donc assis sur mon trône, avec mes frères à mes côtés, prêts à entendre un nouveau grief. Ce ne sera sûrement qu'une énième perte de temps.

\- _Demetri, laisse-la entrer_. Ai-je demandé à mon fidèle membre de la garde. Il ouvrit les portes et une vampire rousse entra dans la salle du trône. L'attitude de cette femme était suffisante pour me donner envie de la tuer avant même d'avoir entendu sa plainte. J'espère qu'elle en connait un peu sur le respect.

_\- Quel est ton nom et pourquoi es-tu ici ?_ ai-je demandé d'un ton ennuyé. Je me suis penché en arrière dans mon trône et j'ai croisé mes jambes au niveau de mes chevilles. Croisant mes doigts, je lui ai fais signe de commencer à parler.

\- _Je m'appelle Victoria et je suis ici pour que justice soit rendue à mon compagnon, qui a été tué à cause d'une stupide chienne humaine qui sait tout sur notre espèce._ Elle a terminé son discours avec un regard sauvage. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant dans ce qu'elle nous disait. J'avais besoin de plus de renseignements.

\- _Comment se fait-il soit responsable de la mort de votre compagnon ? Donnez-moi votre main._ Elle s'est éloignée de moi. Et bien c'est imprudent de sa part_. Maintenant Victoria, je ne vous le demanderais plus_. Elle continuait toujours à s'éloigner de moi. Si j'étais méfiant avant, je l'étais encore plus maintenant. J'allais découvrir ce qu'elle cachait_. Jane_. J'ai appelé un membre de ma garde d'élite. La capacité de Jane à infliger l'illusion de la douleur m'a toujours été utile. Victoria s'effondra au sol en poussant des cris d'agonie. Je l'ai laissé continuer quelques temps_. Très bien, Jane._

Je me suis rapproché de la rousse et j'ai attrapé sa main. Instantanément tous ces souvenirs ont défilé pour moi. Enfin je suis tombé sur ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas que je voie. Quelqu'un a été très occupé.

_\- Qu'as-tu vu Aro ?_ Caïus a demandé. Il était aussi intrigué que moi sur ce qu'elle cachait.

\- _Il semble que non seulement son compagnon ait décidé de chasser une jeune fille associée à notre vieil ami Carlisle Cullen, mais que le couvent de Carlisle l'ai détruit. Cette femme veut se venger. _Je leur ai dis en retournant m'asseoir sur mon trône.

\- _Si cette humaine sait pour nous elle doit mourir._ Caïus détestait les humains.

_\- Il y a encore autre chose. Le fils de Carlisle à prétendu être son compagnon puis ils l'ont abandonné. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Victoria tente de tuer Isabella Swan depuis plus d'un an mais elle n'a pas réussi à l'approcher. Apparemment il y a des loups qui la protège._

\- _Quoi !? _Cria Caïus en se levant d'un bond. _Comment diable des loups-garous seraient-ils impliqués dans ce gâchis ? Pourquoi protègeraient-ils cette humaine ?_

_\- Caïus, contrôle-toi. Ces loups ne ressemblent pas à ceux dont tu as eu à faire. Ceux sont des métamorphes. Nous devons nous en tenir à la situation actuelle. Nous devons également discuter du fait que Victoria a prit sur elle pour créer une armée de nouveau-nés. Au dernier décompte, il y en avait 22. Il faut régler cela_. immédiatement. Je tremblais de colère. Il y avait un manque flagrant de nos lois de la part de Victoria et même de notre vieil ami, Carlisle.

\- _D'accord, l'armée de nouveau-nés doit être éliminée le plus tôt possible. Il faut d'abord s'en occuper. La menace d'exposition est trop importante à ce stade._ Marcus parla sévèrement.

\- _J'emmènerais Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri et Santiago dans l'état de Washington. La garde ira à Seattle, où se trouve l'armée pendant que j'irais à Forks pour cette Miss Swan._ Je savais qu'ils n'aimeraient pas que je participe à cette mission, mais je n'étais pas prêt à leur expliquer la véritable raison pour le moment.

_\- Aro, laisse les gardes gérer cette Miss Swan. La situation est trop volatile. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi proche._ Caïus m'a répondu avec inquiétude_. Ils peuvent s'en occuper sans attirer l'attention avec les métamorphes._

\- _Caïus, Aro doit être celui qui doit s'en occupe._ Marcus a répondu à Caïus en me regardant.

_\- Très bien, préparez-vous ainsi que l'avion. Je veux partir ce soir. Nous devons aussi nous nourrir avant de partir. Felix, emmène Victoria au cachot. Elle reste en un seul morceau, pour le moment._

-_ Et pour les Cullen ? Ils doivent être traités._ Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de Carlisle et de son choix de régime. Ce n'était qu'une autre raison supplémentaire pour ne pas l'aimer.

\- _Envoyez un message aux Cullen. Je veux qu'ils soient tous présent. Je reviendrais avec Miss Swan vivante. Nous nous en occuperons à ce moment-là. Marcus, j'aimeras parler avec toi dans mon bureau._ Marcus m'a suivi dans l'aile où se trouvaient nos parties privées.

Mon bureau était la seule pièce insonorisée. Je l'avais fait construire pour mon besoin de confidentialité. Nous sommes rentrés et je suis allé m'asseoir derrière mon bureau.

\- _Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je dois te parler._

\- _Si tu fais allusions aux lignes très intéressantes que j'ai vu apparaitre pendant que tu lisais les souvenirs de Victoria, alors oui, je les connais._

\- _Quand j'ai vu Isabella dans ses souvenirs, j'ai ressenti les sentiments les plus intenses. J'ai vu d'innombrables souvenirs d'humains et de vampires tout au long de_ _mon existence jamais arrivé auparavant. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été frappé à la poitrine._ Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était la prendre et lui faire l'amour_. Dis-moi s'il te plait, est-ce que je suis fou ?_

\- _Non, Aro, tu n'es pas fou. Les lignes que j'ai vues sont celles de l'accouplement. Il semblerait que Miss Swan est ton compagnon._ Il m'a souri.

Mon compagnon. Je l'attends depuis tellement longtemps et maintenant elle est à ma portée. J'ai tendu la mai et me commencer à me frotter la poitrine.

_\- Fais-moi une faveur et ne dis rien à Caïus._ Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour les humains, je lui parlerais à mon retour.

Marcus s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- _Je suis heureux pour toi. Tu es seul depuis si longtemps. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Tout va s'arranger. Fais juste attention et surveille tes arrières._

Tous nos préparatifs ont été fait et nous nous étions nourrit. Nous étions maintenant en route vers l'état de Washington. Dans quelques heures je verrais mon âme-sœur. J'essayais de contenir mon excitation, Pus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Après avoir atterri, j'ai pris une voiture de location et je me suis rendu à Forks, pendant que ma garde était à Seattle. Je me suis dirigé vers l'endroit d'où venait le tiraillement de l'attraction d'accouplement. Plus je me rapprochais et plus le sentiment était fort. Quand je suis arrivé dans les limites de la ville, j'ai décider de garer la voiture et de courir. C'était la nuit et personne ne pouvait me voir. Je suis finalement arrivé devant une maison blanche où je n'ai entendu que deux battements de cœur. En me rapprochant, j'ai senti le parfum le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais senti. C'était un mélange de freesia et de fraise. Je suis allé à l'arrière de la maison. Le parfum était très fort ici. J'ai grimpé à l'arbre et regardé par la fenêtre. Je suis entré. Là endormie dans son lit se trouvait ma compagne. Je suis entré par la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais. Elle était encore plus belle en vrais que dans les pensées de Victoria. Sa peau était pâle, seulement quelques nuances plus sombre que la mienne. Ses cheveux étaient longs et acajou. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur avec des lèvres charnues qui demandaient à être embrassées. Sa silhouette était extrêmement douce et féminine avec des courbes aux bons endroits. Inutile de dire que j'étais un homme heureux. MA compagne avait été faite pour moi dans tous les aspects.

Presque comme si elle savait que j'étais là, elle s'est réveillée. Elle s'est assise et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais entendre son rythme cardiaque accélérer.

_\- Aro._

Je suppose que ma compagne en savait beaucoup plus sur mon espèce que je ne l'imaginais.

_\- Est ce que vous êtes venu me tuer ?_

Je connais vos lois. Je suis humaine et je ne suis pas censé le savoir. Elle m'a posé cette question en me regardant droit dans les yeux. La seule chose étrange était que je ne ressentais pas de peur venant d'elle. Elle s'est levée et elle est venue à moi près de la fenêtre.

\- _Non, je ne vais pas te tuer ni maintenant, ni jamais_. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je devais la toucher. J'ai lever la main et j'ai toucher doucement sa joue. Sa peau était plus douce que des pétales de rose et tellement plus chaude. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que mon don ne semblait pas fonctionner sur elle. Intéressant, je devais examiner cela plus tard. A ce moment-là, elle a rougi. C'était tellement magnifique ! J'ai aimé son innocence.

\- _Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi, alors ?_ Elle me l'a demandé en frottant sa joue contre ma main. Je paris qu'elle ressent la traction de l'accouplement.

\- _Bien, laisse-moite demander Isabella, ce que tu sais de l'accouplement ?_

_\- S'il vous plait, appelez-moi juste Bella, je déteste mon prénom complet. En ce qui concerne l'accouplement, je sais que les compagnons ne peuvent jamais se séparer et que le lien est plus fort que tout. Je sais aussi que pour les compagnons il est impossible d'être infidèle._

_\- Ton prénom signifie Belle en italien et il te convient parfaitement. J'aime Isabella. Je lui ai répondu fermement. J'ai mis mon bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'est blottit contre moi._

_\- Ce que tu as dis est vrai. Le lien d'accouplement est intense et personne ne peux quitter son compagnon, c'est permanent. C'est encore plus intense que l'amour à la première vue. La traction, elle-même, peut-être douloureuse, surtout s'ils sont séparés. Plus important encore, aucun compagnon ne peut créer de dommages à leur âmes-sœur, c'est impossible. Toute notre existence est consacrée au bien-être de notre compagnon._ Je l'ai regardé attentivement pour voir sa réaction. Elle semblait très bien avec tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Le fait qu'elle soit à l'aise en ma présence me rassurait. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de façon inattendue.

\- _Ce menteur, bon à rien de puceau, vampire. Il m'a dit que j'étais son compagnon et il m'a mentit. Je jure que si je le revoie je le déchire moi-même et que j'allumerais volontiers moi-même le feu._ Elle était en colère et elle était magnifique en colère. Quan elle me regarda, elle se couvrit rapidement la bouche, craignant évidemment d'en avoir trop dit. Son rythme cardiaque à accélérer à nouveau. Je l'ai pris à nouveau dans mes bras pour essayer de la calmer.

_\- S'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais pour les Cullen et je sais qu'Edward t'as fait croire que tu étais son compagnon. Je suis désolé que leurs actes t'aient blessé. Tu n'as rien fait pour être blessée si mal. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter._ Je l'ai gardé contre moi en lui parlant. Elle était parfaitement bien dans mes bras.

\- _Je suis désolée, je connais les lois. C'est juste qu'on m'a mentit. D'un coté il me disait toujours que j'étais son compagnon mais d'un autre coté quand je lui demandais de me changer, il avait toujours une bonne raison pour ne pas le faire. J'aurais dû le savoir. Elle a secoué la tête et ses longs cheveux ont caresser son dos. Je n'étais probablement qu'un jouet avec lequel il pouvait jouer. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées et c'est probablement pour ça qu'il a prétendu être un ami. Il a essayé de découvrir ce qui me plaisait._

Donc le don d'Edward ne fonctionnait pas non plus, intéressant. Apparemment, ma compagne était très douée si cela se manifestait alors qu'elle était humaine. Je devrais examiner cela plus tard.

_\- Je suis désolé, ma chère, mais vous n'étiez pas des âmes sœurs. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de te quitter et il t'aurait changé. Le désir d'être avec nos compagnons est plus fort que les dons. J'espère que tu n'as plus de sentiments pour lui._ J'espérais vraiment qu'elle n'en avait plus. Cet enfant sans épines ne valait pas ses affections. En plus cette déesse était à moi.

\- _Non plus du tout. J'ai réalisé que je l'aimais bien mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ça m'a fait mal, que sa famille que j'aimais beaucoup, soit partie sans me dire au revoir. C'est difficile de se dire que sa meilleure amie et sa famille ne se souciait pas de moi. _Elle a terminé avec les larmes aux yeux. La douleur était trop grande pour que je puisse la comprendre. Je n'aimais pas que ce soit mon propre ami qui avait permit que cela se produise.

_\- Isabella, je me demandais comment tu réagirais si tu étais le compagnon d'un autre vampire ?_ J'ai surveillé de près sa réaction. Ses yeux se sont illuminés après l'annonce.

\- _Vraiment ?_ Elle me l'a demandé en rougissant

\- _Oui, ma chère. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Victoria est venue nous voir. Je pense qu'elle a cru qu'elle pouvait contourner mon don. Je peux voir chaque pensée d'une personne par un simple contact. Quand je lui ai touché la main, j'ai pu te voir ainsi que d'innombrables personnes. Isabella, j'ai senti l'accouplement m'attirer à toi. Tu es mon âme-sœur_. J'ai attendu avec impatience sa réaction à ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle se tenait là, les yeux écarquillés à ce que je venais de lui dire. Ensuite elle a fait ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. Elle a jeté ses bras autour de mon cou et m'a embrassé. Ses lèvres douces contre les miennes froides me faisaient tout oublier, a part elle. Je l'ai tiré plus près de moi. Mon dieu, elle avait un goût incroyablement délicieux. Nos langues se sont rencontrées et se sont battues pour la domination en finissant par me laisser gagner. Je pourrais le faire pour toujours mais je devais arrêter avant d'aller trop loin. Autant je voulais l'allonger et faire l'amour à son corps délectable, ce n'était pas le moment. Nous devions encore discuter de beaucoup de choses et je voulais le faire rapidement. Je me retirais lentement, la regardant profondément dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais été si profondément ébranlé. Elle était exquise et sa passion rivalisait avec la mienne.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Bella Pov

Cela faisait un an que j'avais été jeté sans ménagement dans la forêt. Traitée comme si je n'avais pas été plus importante que la boue dans laquelle j'étais tombée. Quand Edward m'a dit que lui et sa famille partaient, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un trou se formait dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il partait, c'était précisément parce que la famille que j'avais appris à aimer, ne m'avait pas dit au revoir.

J'avais l'impression d'être la plus grande imbécile au monde. Je m'étais permis de luxe de penser que ces personnes magnifiques et parfaites s'intéressaient peut-être à moi. Combien de fois Esme m'a-t-elle préparé un repas ? M'a prise dans ses bras ? m'a fait sentir comme si j'étais un des siens ? Et Alice, celle qui était censé être ma meilleure amie, la première meilleure amie de ma vie avait déménager sans même un au revoir. J'aurais dû savoir J'ai vu les signes les signes que la fin était proche.

Je savais qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas des âmes-sœurs depuis un moment. Comment ne pouvais-je pas ? Je voyais trois couples mariés tout les jours. Leur façon de se traiter et celle dont Edward me traitait était flagrante. Edward était un maniaque du contrôle. Sérieusement j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir à lui demander pour aller aux toilettes. Il ne me permettait même pas de m'habiller comme je le voulais. Quand nous étions ensemble je n'avais même pas le droit d'écouter ma musique préférée.

Alors quand les Cullen sont partis, j'ai décider de ne pas pleurer. Je continuerais ma vie comme s'ils n'avaient jamais exister.

J'ai terminé mes études secondaires et j'ai été major de ma promotion. Mes notes étaient assez élevées pour être acceptée dans toutes les universités où j'avais postulé y compris Harvard, Yale et Dartmouth. Ce dernier étant celui où j'avais décidé de m'inscrire.

Mon père était fier de tout ce que j'avais accomplie. Ne discutant jamais avec lui, il a décidé de me surprendre avec une nouvelle voiture pour l'obtention de mon diplôme. Dire que j'ai été surprise était un euphémisme. D'une manière ou d'une autre, mon père avait découvert que ma voiture préférée était une Chevrolet Camaro. C'était une magnifique bleu cobalt. C'était devenue le nouvel amour de ma vie. Bien sûr, mon père avait pris toutes les options de sécurité disponible. J'étais peut-être la plus maladroite mais j'avais réussi à la surmonter.

Je travaille à temps plein dans la nouvelle librairie qui a ouvert ses portes en ville. Moi, entourée de livres toute la journée. Tout ce que je gagne, je le mets dans mon fond universitaire. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie ressente toute la pression financière à cause de ma présence à Dartmouth à l'automne prochain.

Jacob et moi sommes toujours les meilleurs amis au monde. En fait, je suis très proche de toute la meute. Ils ont fait de moi un membre honoraire. La meute m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs occasions. Ce putain de vampire roux, Victoria, est après moi. Les Cullen ont détruit son compagnon et elle pense que je dois mourir à cause de ça. Ça fait un an maintenant mais elle ne réussit pas à se rapprocher de moi. Ma seule crainte est que l'un d'eux soit blessé à cause de moi.

La seule autre partie de ma vie est ma mère, Renée. Depuis que son nouveau mari a été engagée dans la ligue majeure, il me semblait que je n'existais plus pour elle. Elle ne répondait plus à mes appels téléphoniques, mes sms et mes mails. Après plusieurs mois d'essais, j'ai abandonné. Si c'était comme çà qu'elle me traitait, alors je n'allais plus perdre de temps pour elle. Je me suis permise de pleurer puis j'ai abandonné.

Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une longue journée au travail. Je suis rentrée et j'ai cuisiner pour mon père et moi. Quand j'ai eu terminer, je suis montée pour prendre ma douche. J'avais hâte de ramper sous mes couvertures. J'avais à peine posé la tête sur mon oreiller que je me suis endormie. Pendant que je dormais, j'ai eu ce sentiment étrange d'être surveillée. Je me suis redressée dans mon lit. Près de mon lit, se trouvait Aro Volturi. J'ai été choquée. Après une année sans un seul contact avec un seul vampire, soudain il y en a un dans ma chambre. Et pas n'importe lequel, un des trois rois Volturi. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait me tuer. Je me suis levé et diriger vers lui. Ce qu'il a fait ensuite m'a surprise autant qu'exciter. Il a posé sa main sur ma joue et j'ai cette étrange décharge me traverser. Il m'a dit qu'il ne me tuerait jamais.

Je le regardais fixement. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer qu'il était une personne incroyablement magnifique. J'avais vu une peinture de lui avec ses frères une fois dans le bureau de Carlisle, mais cela ne lui rendait pas justice. Auparavant, je pensais qu'Edward était le plus bel homme qui existait, mais j'avais tort depuis le début. Aro avait des cheveux noirs de jais qui étaient attachés avec une pince. Ses yeux avaient une nuance de rubis dans laquelle je pouvais me perdre. Il était grand et mesurait plus de 1,80m. Il était séduisant dans son costumes couteux Armani. Il m'a ensuite demandé ce que je savais de l'accouplement. Apparemment, j'avais raison sur l'analyse de mon ancienne relation. J'ai commencé à lui parler de mon ancienne relation. J'ai commencé à lui parler de la façon dont Edward avait joué avec moi. Je voulais faire souffrir cet imbécile et le faire payer pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.

J'ai réalisé que j'en avais peut-être trop dis. J'ai rapidement mis ma main sur ma bouche après ma tirade, certaine d'en avoir trop dit. Je sui certaine que maintenant il savait de qui je parlais. Ce qu'il m'a ensuite dit m'a presque submergé. Il connaissait non seulement les Cullen, mais qu'il le savait de Victoria. Cette chienne essayait de m'attraper depuis un an. Il m'a ensuite dit que j'étais accouplée à un autre vampire. Je suis accouplée à Aro Volturi. Cet homme est à moi. Toutes les pensées pour Victoria ont disparu. J'ai regardé dans ses yeux incroyables. Puis sans pouvoir contrôler ma réaction, j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou et je l'ai embrassé avec tout ce qui était en moi. Il m'a attrapé et m'a approché de lui. Il m'a embrassé avec tant de passion que j'en étais essoufflée. Il avait un goût incroyablement délicieux. Je pourrais l'embrasser pendant des jours sans m'en lasser. Je voulais plus mais je savais que nous devions parler. On aurait le temps plus tard.

Aro POV

J'avais hâte de continuer çà en espérant que nous n'aurions pas attendre trop longtemps pour compléter notre accouplement. Maintenant la seule chose que je voulais faire était la revendiquer et montrer qu'elle m'appartenait.

\- _Je suis désolée ma douce, nous avons toute l'éternité pour continuer çà. Nous avons vraiment besoin de parler. J'ai gardé mes bras autour de sa taille. Tu dois comprendre qu'en étant qu'en étant mon compagnon et connaissant mon secret, tu dois être changée. Je suis désolée si tu te sens sous pression, ce n'est pas mon intention. Maintenant que nous avons reconnu le lien d'accouplement, nous ne pouvons pas être séparés. _J'ai embrassé doucement son front.

\- _Je ne me sens pas forcée, je partais à l'automne pour étudier à Dartmouth. Je suppose que je vais devoir tout changer. Bien que je n'aie aucune idée de la façon de m'en occuper. J'ai toujours voulu être changée._

\- _J'ai besoin que tu comprennes que tu vas devoir venir avec moi dès que nous aurons préparer tes affaires. Je voudrais partir d'ici au plus tard dans quatre heures. Je sais que ça ne te donne pas beaucoup de temps, mais je vais t'aider. Il suffit de prendre tout ce qui a une valeur sentimentale. Je te donnerais tout ce que ton cœur pourra désirer_. Je l'ai embrassé. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d'embrasser ses douces lèvres. Je me suis éloigné avant d'aller trop loin.

\- _D'accord si c'est ce que tu veux que je fasse. Je déteste quitter mon père, mais il se préparait à mon départ de toute façon, et ça allait arriver finalement._

J'aimais le fait que mon compagnon soit apparemment très intelligente. Être acceptée dans l'une des universités de l'Ivy League n'est pas un petit exploit. Elle était vraiment exquise.

\- _J'ai besoin de partir aller récupérer ma voiture et m'occuper de certaines affaires. Je reviendrais dans quatre heures. Rassemble les affaires que tu souhaites emmener avec toi._ J'ai glissé son visage dans mes mains et je me suis penché pour l'embrasser. Elle à retourner mon baiser avec ferveur. Je me suis retiré, et après un dernier baiser sur sa joue, j'ai sauté par la fenêtre. J'avais besoin d'appeler Jane pour obtenir une mise à jour de la situation avec les nouveau-nés. Je détestais laisser mon Isabella. Bientôt nous serons ensemble pour toujours.

Bella Pov

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui se passait. Je connaissais Aro depuis moins d'une heure, mais j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. J'avais besoin d'être avec lui et de le toucher. Il devenait mon tout. Je ne savais pas que l'attraction entre compagnons était aussi intense. J'ai commencé à parcourir mes affaires, essayant de décider ce que je voulais emmener avec moi. J'ai pris un sac de sport et j'ai commencer à y mettre mes affaires. En ce moment j'étais préoccupée par ma voiture. C'était l'une des choses que je ne voulais pas laisser derrière moi. J'ai décider de demander à Aro ce qu'il fallait faire à ce sujet. J'ai entendu mon père se lever et se préparer pour aller au travail. J'ai décidé de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. C'était la dernière fois que je passais du temps avec lui et je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Je lui ai préparer son petit déjeuner préféré : bacon, œufs et gaufres. Nous nous sommes assis à la table de la cuisine.

\- _Tu n'avais pas à préparer le petit déjeuner, Bells. Mais je suis ravi que tu l'aies fait._ Il me l'a dit en étant impatient de commencer à manger.

\- _Ce n'est pas un problème, papa. J'étais debout et j'avais faim. Jai pensé que tu avais besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner avec ton café._

Nous avons terminé dans un silence confortable J'ai débarrassé la table pour faire la vaisselle.

\- _Je vais rentrer tard ce soir. Je dois prendre une partie du quart de Mike. Il doit emmener sa femme quelque part et ne sera pas de retour à Forks à l'heure pour le début de son quart._ M'a-t-il dit en allant à la porte d'entrée.

\- _Je t'attendrais pour dîner, alors._

J'ai décider de passer le reste de mon temps seule à faire le nettoyage dans la maison. Je ne voulais pas laisser mon père dans une maison en désordre. J'ai fait la vaisselle et terminer toute la lessive. Quand j'ai terminé, je suis allée sur le porche arrière de la maison pour le nettoyer. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Pendant que je balayais les marches, j'ai eu le sentiment que quelqu'un m'observait. Je me suis tournée vers la forêt, et là, debout, me regardant, était un vampire. Un vampire aux yeux rouge. Je n'ai pas reconnu ce vampire. Mais pourquoi le ferais-je ? J'espère que le pack ou Aro pourraient le sentir arriver à temps. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'est approché de moi avec arrogance. Il savait que je n'avais nulle part où aller. J'étais piégée.

\- _Eh bien, qu'avons-nous ici ? Est-ce la pauvre pas si innocente, Bella Swan ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Victoria t'envoie ses salutations. Elle est très en colère contre toi. C'est ta faute si son compagnon a été tué. Elle veut se venger. Cela semble juste. Œil pour œil et tout. La prochaine chose que je savais c'est qu'il se trouvait directement en face de moi._

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si James est mort. Au cas ou cela vous échapperait, Edward n'est pas mon compagnon. Je lui ai répondu avec suffisance_. Pour des vampires, lui et Victoria étaient vraiment stupides.

\- _Comme si cela comptait. Tu étais là alors tu vas payer._

La seconde suivante, il m'a attrapé à la gorge et m'a balancé à travers la cour et j'ai atterri au pied d'un arbre après l'avoir percuté. La douleur était passée à travers tout mon corps alors que j'atterrissais sur le sol. Je me suis retournée seulement pour le voir foncer vers moi. J'ai mis mes bras au-dessus de ma tête dans une tentative futile de me protéger. Je me suis préparée à l'impact. Soudainement j'ai entendu un rugissement fort. J'ai lever les yeux à temps pour voir Aro arracher les bras de mon agresseur. Il a ensuite arraché sa tête envoyé son corps dans le feu.

Aro est venu vers moi.

\- _Isabella, j'ai besoins que tu te calmes. Je ne peux pas te rejoindre. Tu es enveloppée dans un bouclier. Peux-tu essayer de le baisser pour moi ?_

Un bouclier ? Je ne savais pas comment je faisais ça.

-_ Je ne sais pas comment. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais faire ça. _J'étais effrayée.

\- _Chérie, tu possèdes un bouclier physique et mental. Il est très puissant pour qu'il se manifeste alors que tu es toujours humaine. J'ai remarqué ton bouclier mental plus tôt, alors que mon don ne fonctionnait pas sur toi. Je soupçonne que ton bouclier physique s'est développé pour te protéger. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'essayer de le retirer. Imagine un rideau qui s'abaisse, si tu peux._

J'ai fait comme il a suggéré et imaginer un rideau se baissant. Ça à marcher. Il est venu vers moi et m'a prise dans ses bras. J'ai posé ma tête sur mon épaule. Je me sentais en sécurité maintenant et c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Aro Pov

La simple pensée de laisser mon Isabella, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, suffisait à me rendre nerveux. Maintenant que nous avions reconnu notre lien d'accouplement, ça deviendra encore plus difficile d'être séparés jusqu'à ce que je la revendique comme étant mienne Pour les vampires, le lien d'accouplement est même plus fort que la soif de sang Il n'y a personne qui puisse le briser Bien que la soif de sans soit assez forte et que nous voulions tuer qui que ce soit à cause de cela nous étions encore plus disposer à tuer si un mal devait arriver à nos compagnons. Même maintenant, je sentais cette douleur révélatrice dans ma poitrine parce que j'étais séparé d'elle. La seule consolation que je pouvais en tirer était de savoir, comme Isabelle était humaine, la douleur de la séparation ne la frappait pas autant que moi. J'ai couru aussi vite que possible pour récupérer la voiture de location que j'avais garer à la périphérie de la ville. Heureusement il était encore tôt le matin et peu de gens était debout.

Je suis entré dans la voiture et j'ai appelé le portable de Jane. J'avais besoin de connaitre la situation des nouveau-nés. Je quitterais Forks avec Isabella ce matin et je ne voulais pas l'amener près d'une situation aussi instable que celle qui se situait à Seattle. Sa sécurité était de la plus haute importance pour moi.

\- _Maître_. J'ai entendu Jane alors qu'elle décrochait le téléphone.

\- _Rapport_. J'espérais sincèrement que tout avait été régler. Ce problème avait la possibilité de nous exploser au visage et nous ne devons absolument pas prendre le risque de nous exposer.

\- _La situation était pire quand nous sommes arrivés. Il y avait 26 nouveau-nés. Elle semblait en avoir choisi plusieurs avec des dons. Nous avons eu des difficultés au début parce qu'un des nouveau-née avait la capacité d'ignorer tous les dons. Cependant Felix a réussi à s'en occuper. Tous les nouveau-nés ont été détruit, sauf un. Celui que nous n'avons pas détruit était le second de Victoria. Je voulais attendre de voir ce que vous vouliez faire de lui. C'est un gâchis aussi. Il était évident qu'aucun humain n'aurait créer autant de destruction. Nous essayons de nettoyer au moment-même ou je vous parle._

\- _Bien joué. Je veux que vous détruisiez le second. Il ne me sera d'aucune aide. Nous avons Victoria et c'est tout ce qui compte. Nettoyez ce que vous pouvez et brûlez le reste. Ne laissez aucune preuve de notre existence derrière vous. Je quitterais Forks dans une heure et j'emmènerais Miss Swan avec moi. Venez nous retrouver à l'aéroport dans deux heures. Assurez-vous que le jet soit prêt. Avez-vous une autre question ? J'ai posé cette question à Jane qui n'avait jamais de problème à suivre mes ordres._

_Non, maître. Tout se passera comme vous l'avez demandé._

J'ai raccroché le téléphone et descendu le bas de la route. Mes pensées étaient pour ma belle Isabella pendant le trajet. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'avoir existé seul pendant si longtemps, j'avais trouvé mon compagnon

En approchant de la maison d'Isabella, je l'ai d'abord senti. C'était le parfum très distinct d'un autre vampire. La panique me tourmentait, j'ai accéléré. J'avais besoins de la rejoindre rapidement. Je me suis maudit de l'avoir laisser sans surveillance. Et si quelque chose lui arrivait. Je suis arrivé et j'ai entendu le vampire dire à mon Isabella qu'elle paierait pour la mort du compagnon de Victoria. J'ai garé la voiture devant la maison et j'ai entendu mon compagnon crier de douleur.

Courant vers la cour arrière, j'ai été accueilli par la vue effrayante d'Isabella sur le sol, les bras au-dessus de la tête, essayant de se protéger. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est le bouclier bleu clair qui l'entourait. Le vampire essayait de l'atteindre mais il était incapable de passer son bouclier. Alors qu'il était distrait, je l'ai saisi et je lui ai arraché les bras. Le rugissement primitif que j'ai eu l'a fait trembler de peur. Je l'ai alors rapidement débarrassé de sa tête et je l'ai brûlé. Je me suis tourné vers mon compagnon. Elle tremblait encore de peur mais elle était bien protégée. Je me sentais fier de son pouvoir. J'étais bien conscient qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, mais la force de son pouvoir, même en temps qu'humain, était renversant.

Je lui ai expliqué pour son bouclier et comment elle pourrait le faire disparaitre. Elle était si intelligente qu'elle a été capable de comprendre et de faire disparaitre son bouclier en quelques instants.

J'ai pris mon amour dans mes bras et je l'ai porté dans sa maison. Je me suis assis sur le canapé avec Isabella sur mes genoux.

\- _Isabella, ça va ?_

\- _Je vais bien maintenant que tu es là. J'avais tellement peur. Il allait me tuer alors qu'il savait très bien que je n'étais pas le compagnon d'Edward. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas tué James. Je suis humaine. James m'a cassé une jambe et des côtes. Il m'avait tellement battue que je suis restée violette un moment. Il m'a même mordu. Si Edward n'avait pas aspiré le venin, je serais un vampire, maintenant._

Elle parlait si vite que si j'avais été humain, je n'aurais pas compris ce qu'elle disait. Je lui ai frotter le dos, essayant de la réconforter. Je n'étais pas au courant que James l'avait mordu. Je suppose que c'était une information dont Victoria n'avait pas connaissance.

-_ Où ? _Je voulais savoir où ce lâche l'avait mordu.

Il a eu de la chance que les Cullen l'aient détruit. J'aurais rendu sa mort beaucoup plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Isabella releva la manche sur son bras droit. Elle était là, à l'intérieur de son poignet droit, il y avait une cicatrice en forme de croissant. J'ai saisi son poignet et passais mes doigts doucement sur sa cicatrice. Elle était légèrement plus froide que le reste de sa peau au toucher. J'ai porté son poignet jusqu'à mes lèvres et je l'ai embrassé.

\- _Je suis désolé mon amour. Tu n'aurais jamais dû subir tout ça. Quand j'ai parcouru les souvenirs de Victoria, elle n'en n'avait pas connaissance. Je suppose que Victoria ne savait pas tout. Je suppose qu'il n'était pas son compagnon et qu'il l'utilisait juste pour son don. Elle a le don d'évasion et avec James comme traqueur, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion de l'utiliser. Tu es innocente dans ce désordre. _J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la consoler mais je savais très bien que l'expérience l'avait profondément affectée. Être acceptée dans la famille Cullen et se faire dire que vous êtes le compagnon de l'un des leurs, puis abandonné de sorte qu'une femme psychotique puisse vous faire du mal sont beaucoup de choses facile à assimilé. La force intérieure de ma bien-aimée était très impressionnante. Elle ne s'est pas laissé abattre. Elle a utilisé sa douleur atteindre ses objectifs.

\- _Je vais bien. Je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à être jeter dans ma cour ce matin. Ça m'a juste secoué un peu. Tout ira bien. Je voudrais cependant te poser des questions sur ce bouclier. Comment as-tu réussi ? Je n'ai rien fais consciemment et rien de tel n'est arrivé quand James m'a attaqué._

\- _Je ne suis pas surpris en fait. Tu es plus âgée maintenant et cela à donner plus de chance à ton don de se développer. Ajoute à cela que ton esprit savait que tu devais te protéger et ton bouclier physique s'est manifesté. Je suis assez fier de toi._ J'étais impressionné par cet femme. Elle était tout simplement incroyable et elle était à moi.

\- _Je me suis toujours demandé si j'avais un don parce qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, ce pour quoi j'étais très reconnaissante. Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas dû au fait que mon cerveau aurait été dysfonctionnel_. Elle rougit de façon si adorable. Comment pouvait-elle croire que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Ça me dépassait.

J'ai regardé dans ses magnifiques yeux au chocolat. J'ai effleuré doucement sa joue avec le dos de ma main, je me suis penché et j'ai capturé ses lèvres avec les miennes. Nous nous sommes embrassés lentement au début, mais quand j'ai senti sa langue succulente chercher à entrer dans ma bouche, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je l'ai serré à la taille et je l'ai mise sur moi pour me chevaucher. Je l'ai prise par la tête et je l'ai rapproché encore plus près de moi, essayant de dévorer son goût céleste. Mon dieu, elle était encore plus délectable que je pouvais l'imaginer. Nos langues jouaient, se gouttaient, se taquinaient et s'amusaient. C'était une sensation enivrante. Je n'avais jamais autant été excité de toute ma vie. L'effet qu'elle avait sur mon corps était indescriptible. Mes mains se sont dirigées vers son cul parfait, essayant de rapprocher son cœur parfait de mon érection. La tête d'Isabella tomba en arrière et gémissait du plaisir que je lui donnais. Je me suis penché en avant et j'ai commencé à embrasser son cou et je l'ai mordillé. Son parfum était incroyable.

\- _Oh mon amour, qu'est ce que tu me fais ?_ J'ai embrassé son cou. _J'aurais aimé que nous ayons le temps. _Je me suis éloigné pour la regarder. Le visage d'Isabella était rouge et sa respiration était irrégulière. Je pouvais sentir son excitation et elle m'a presque mis à genoux.

\- _Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais été embrassée comme ça_. Elle m'a parlé en posant sa tête sur mon épaule_. J'ai tendance à m'emporter. _

\- _J'aime savoir que je suis le seul. Je suis désolé que nous ne puissions pas continuer cela. Quand nous serons à Volterra, je te réclamerais et je te ferais mienne pour toujours. _Ses yeux se sont allumer quand je le lui ai dit. Elle était aussi enthousiaste que moi à l'idée de compléter l'accouplement.

\- _Oh, ça me rappelle que je voulais te demander comment faire pour mon père. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je pars. Je ne veux pas le bouleverser. Je suis son seul enfant. _Elle s'est levée et à commencer à faire les cent pas.

-_ Ma douce, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. La meilleure chose que je puisse te dire est de lui écrire une lettre dans laquelle tu lui explique que tu as l'occasion d'aller en Italie avec un ami et que tu dois partir au plus vite. Dis-lui que tu l'appelleras dès que tu seras installée On peut commencer comme çà. _Je l'ai embrassé légèrement sur le front, lui faisant savoir que j'étais là pour lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait besoin

\- _J'aime Charlie mais il est temps que je passe à autre chose Je ne voulais tout simplement pas que qu'il vive avec l'idée que son unique enfant a été tuée pense que cela le détruirait Ma mère ne se préoccupe pas de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Alors c'est plus facile de partir que tu ne peux l'imaginer._

\- _Pourquoi ta mère ne s'en préoccupe pas ?_ _Il est évident que tu es proche de ton père, mais j'ai remarqué que tu la mentionnais pour la première fois._ J'étais curieux.

\- _Ma mère s'est remariée et il semblerait que je ne l'intéresse plus. Je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles depuis six mois. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de m'envoyer un texto ou un e-mail et elle n'a jamais prit la peine de reprendre contact avec moi. J'ai juste laissé tomber. En grandissant, je devais être l'adulte. Je devais j'élever et m'assurer que les factures étaient payées. En maternelle et au primaire, je devais aller à l'arrêt de bus à pieds. De nous deux, j'ai toujours été l'adulte. Ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai accepté. Je suis prête pour le prochain chapitre de ma vie. _

\- _Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Je eux te dire une chose, tu vas avoir une nouvelle famille. Les Volturi ne sont pas que les exécuteurs des lois nous sommes comme une famille. La plupart des personnes pense que nous sommes froids et durs mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois que tu t'intégreras bien. _Je veux lui dire combien je l'aime mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop tôt pour elle. Je dois être patient et ralentir. En attendant, j'allais lui montrer à quel point elle compte pour moi afin qu'elle n'ait aucune raison de douter de mes sentiments.

Bella Pov

Quand Aro est arrivé et m'a sauvé, j'étais ravie. Il était mon chevalier en armure étincelante. Il devenait tout pour moi et je savais que je tombais déjà amoureuse de lui.

\- _Mes affaires sont prêtes. Je dois juste écrire la lettre à mon père. _Je me suis dirigée vers le bureau et j'ai attraper un stylo et du papier. Je me suis assise à la table de la salle à manger. Aro est arrivé derrière moi et je l'ai senti embrasser le haut de ma tête, me donnant la force de l'écrire.

_**Cher Papa,**_

_**Je suis désolée de ne pas être ici quand tu vas rentrer à la maison. J'ai reçu un appel d'une de mes amies et m'a invité à la rejoindre lors d'un voyage en Italie. Je sais que c'est la dernière minute, mais j'ai toujours voulu y aller et je sens que c'est le moment idéal pour moi de le faire. Je t'appellerais dès que je serais installée et je te parlerais de mes projets. Prends soin de toi s'il te plaît !**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Bella**_

J'ai fini la lettre et je l'ai mise près du téléphone, où mon père la verra. J'ai senti Aro glisser ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- _Et-tu prêtes ?_

J'ai levé les yeux dans ses yeux rubis.

\- _Oui, je suis prête._

\- _Viens. _Il a attrapé mon sac et m'a ouvert la porte. Je me sentais nostalgique devant la voiture de location en regardant la maison de mon père. J'avais l'impression d'avoir emménager depuis très longtemps. J'avais détesté ce morceau de terre abandonné par le soleil mais je m'y étais habitué. Ça me manquerait. Mon avenir était devant moi et j'avais hâte de voir ce qu'il me réservait.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Bella Pov

J'ai apprécié mon temps seul avec Aro pendant le trajet vers Seattle. Il était incroyablement doux et intelligent. Il m'a posé énormément de questions pour mieux apprendre à me connaitre. Il était complètement honnête et ouvert avec moi et respectait mes sentiments et mes pensées. Je n'aurais jamais à m'inquiéter qu'il me mente. Il m'a tenu la main pendant tout le trajet et à embrasser le dos de ma main de temps en temps. Je savais maintenant et sans l'ombre d'un doute que j'étais profondément amoureuse de lui. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de le lui dire.

Je me suis assise à bord du jet privé d'Aro, l'attendant pendant qu'il terminait de parler avec sa garde.

Le jet était magnifique. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà été dans des avions avant mais jamais dans quelque chose d'aussi extravagant. Le jet était très élégant, noir brillant et assez grand. L'intérieur était hallucinant. J'vais été dans des hôtels qui n'étaient pas aussi beau. Les fauteuils étaient si doux que tout ce que je voulais faire était de me rouler en boule et de dormir. AU dessus de moi il y avait un luminaire incroyable qui ressemblait plus à une œuvre d'art qu'a quelque chose de fonctionnel. Je dois dire que la partie la plus étonnante du jet était la chambre à coucher où se trouvait un lit King size le plus confortable que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. JE ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les vampires, qui n'ont pas besoin de sommeil, disposent de lit. Et pas n'importe quels lits, les plus confortables et plus chers qu'ils puissent trouver. Dire que j'étais un peu intimidée quand j'ai rencontré ses gardes était un euphémisme. Après tout, ils étaient chargés de protéger les rois du monde des vampires. Pour ce faire, ils devaient être assez puissants.

Quand Aro m'a présenté Jane, je pouvais dire qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de se trouver avec moi. Elle avait une expression de dégout total sur le visage qui était facile à lire. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et j'refusé de lui faire penser que j'avais peur d'elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle a apprécié mon courage. Elle est restée là en me regardant, comme si elle était concentrée sur quelque chose, et ensuite, Aro a crié quelque chose en italien. Elle a immédiatement baissé les yeux et a répondu quelque chose sur un ton qui semblait excusé.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Jane me rappelait Alice. Toutes les deux étaient petites, presque pixie comme dans leur apparence. Alice avait les cheveux bruns alors que Jane avait les cheveux blonds et aussi elle avait les yeux rouges rubis. J'irais jusqu'à dire qu'elles avaient toutes les deux des visages enfantins. Si Jane avait une addiction au shopping, alors je ne m'en sortirais jamais avec elle.

Alec, le frère jumeau de Jane paraissait beaucoup plus gentil qu'elle. Il m'a salué avec un sourire accueillant. En fait, je n'aurais jamais su qu'ils étaient liés, et encore moins des jumeaux si on ne me l'avait pas dit. Hormis qu'ils partageaient la même couleur de cheveux, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

J'ai ensuite été présenté à Demetri, Felix et Santiago. Demetri était attrayant et ressemblait à un iitalien typique Grand, noir et beau. Il avait un sourire agréable et une façon unique de me mettre à l'aise.

Félix est celui qui m'a pris dans ses bras. Il était costaud. Il faisait plus de deux mètres et il avait l'air d'être tout en muscles. Je le trouvais intimidant mais après avoir appris à le connaitre, Félix était vraiment drôle. En y réfléchissant, j'ai ressenti un pincement au cœur. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Emmett. J'avais considéré Emmett comme un grand frère, mais j'avais eu tort. Il semblerait que j'en ai trouvé un autre, un mieux. C'est incroyable comment fonctionnent les choses parfois.

Santiago était également très sympathique et facile à vivre. Il était le plus silencieux, préférant rester en retrait. Lui aussi était grand et bronzé, mais au lieu d'être d'origine italienne, il était d'origine espagnole.

Je me suis assise dans mon siège et j'ai commencé à lire mon livre des hauts de Hurlevent, essayant d'être aussi patiente que possible. J'ai dû relire la même phrase au moins une douzaine de fois. J'avais trop hâte de passer à ce nouveau chapitre de ma vie.

J'ai levé les yeux pour voir Aro et sa garde entrer. Aro s'est assit à côté de moi pendant que sa garde s'installait à l'avant du jet, nous laissant un peu d'intimité.

Il attrapa doucement ma main et embrassa le dos de celle-ci. J'ai vraiment aimé quand il a fait ça. C'était un gentleman.

\- _Mon amour, je dois m'excuser pour le comportement de Jane. Elle a tenté d'utiliser son don sur toi sans mon accord. Elle ne savait pas que ton bouclier la bloquerait._

\- _Oh, je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas. Je peux dire qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Quel est son don ? _J'ai souris doucement lui faisant savoir que ce qui s'était passer ne me dérangeait pas.

\- _Et bien, ma douce, Jane a la capacité d'infliger l'illusion de la douleur. Tu à l'impression que ton corps est littéralement en feu. C'est assez douloureux. Je lui ai demandé de me le faire une fois pour que je sache à quoi ça ressemblait. La curiosité est un vilain défaut._

\- _Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que j'ai un bouclier. Je ne sais peut-être pas comment le contrôler, mais il fait bien son travail._

\- _Moi aussi, mon amour. Jane a été un peu décontenancée. Personne n'a jamais été immunisé contre son don auparavant. Cela a été un coup dur pour son égo_. Il a regardé dans mes yeux avec amour. Il s'est penché légèrement en avant et m'a embrassé sur les lèvres. Il s'est éloigné plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu mais j'étais bien consciente que ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans quelque chose de plus intime.

\- _Nous arriverons en Italie dans dix heures. Je te présenterais mes frères ainsi que le reste de la garde. J'ai aussi besoin que tu saches que j'ai convoqué les Cullen pour qu'ils comparaissent devant mes frères et moi pour avoir briser le secret de notre existence. Je sais que tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux, mais ils doivent être juger pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Ta présence sera nécessaire pour ce crime._ Aro m'a passé la main dans le dos pour essayer de calmer mes nerfs.

\- _Tu as raison, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec des gens qui poignardent dans le dos des soi-disant « membres de leur famille », mais je comprends la nécessité de ma présence_. J'ai regardé mes mains. J'ai continué. _Je suis plus préoccupé par Victoria. Elle est sérieusement dérangée. J'ai toujours pensé que les vampires avaient des intellects supérieurs, mais elle m'a fait revoir cet avis._

\- _Chérie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne permettrais à personne de te faire du mal. Tu compte énormément pour moi. Dès que cette affaire sera réglée, nous pourrons nous concentrer sur nous._

J'ai adoré sa tendresse et sa gentillesse. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Je me suis détendue après son discours. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et il m'a rapproché de lui.

Aro Pov

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport avait été très agréable. Isabella n'était pas seulement belle mais elle était aussi très intelligente. Elle m'a surpris avec toutes les choses qu'elle appréciait. La plupart des jeunes femmes du même âge n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts, mais Isabella semblait être mature au-delà de ses années. Cela m'a étonné à quel point nous sommes parfaits ensemble.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport, mes gardes étaient là et nous attendaient. Le jet était préparé et prêt à décoller. J'ai emmené Isabella à la rencontre de mes gardes. Pour l'essentiel, cela s'est très bien passé. A l'exception de Jane, qui a décidé d'essayer d'utiliser son don sur Isabella sans mon autorisation. La montée qui m'a parcouru était intense. Je ne tolèrerais pas que l'on manque de respect ou que l'on attaque mon compagnon.

\- _Jane, cio il sarebbe saggio par ricardore il suo luogo._ ai-je crié.

Jane à baisser les yeux.

\- _Perdonarmi, il padrone. A répondu Jane en s'excusant_.

J'ai aidé Isabella à s'installer, en lui disant que j'avais des affaires de dernière minute dont je devais m'occuper avec ma garde.

Je suis retourné leur parler.

\- _Jane, vous vous êtes occupés des nouveau-nés ?_

\- _Oui, maître. Cela à dépasser tout ce que nous avions vu depuis longtemps. Nous avons dû incendier quelques bâtiments pour que cela ressemble à des incendies criminels, mais à part cela, tout cela s'est déroulé aussi bien que prévu._

\- _Bon travail. Y'a-t-il eu une exposition ?_ C'est la chose qui m'effrayait le plus. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement risquer cela.

\- _Non, Maître, les humains pensent que les destructions ont été causé par un ou plusieurs gangs._

\- _Bien, je suis satisfait. Maintenant je veux que vous m'écoutiez. Isabella ne doit pas être blessée. Vous lui devez le respect. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?_

Ils ont tous acquiescés.

-_ Maitre, après le procès, serons-nous en mesure de passer du temps avec elle ? _Les mots étaient à peine sortis de la bouche de Santiago qu'Aro lui avait coincer les bras derrière le dos et les dents à la gorge.

\- _Je crois que je viens de dire que personne ne doit la toucher. Portez une attention particulière à ce que je dis. Si quelqu'un la blesse, je le déchirerais en petits morceaux et je les brûlerais lentement. Ce sera la mort la plus douloureuse que vous puissiez imaginer. Clair ? Je l'ai attrapé et je l'ai jeté loin de moi. Isabella est ma compagne et bientôt elle sera votre reine. Vous lui montrerez le respect qu'elle mérite. Maintenant, est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_ J'ai regardé mes gardes et ils ont tous secoué la tête en signe d'accord. Jane, cependant avait une expression de colère. Je me suis fait une note mentale pour la garder à l'œil.

\- _Allons-y. J'aimerais arriver à Volterra rapidement._ Je suis monté dans le jet et je suis allée retrouver mon amour. Quand Isabella s'est endormie contre moi, je l'ai prise doucement dans mes bras et je l'ai porté dans la chambre à l'arrière du jet. Je l'ai posé sur le lit et j'ai tirer la couverture sur elle. Elle était ma vie maintenant et je ferais tout pour la protéger.

**Traduction**

Jane, cio il sarebbe saggio par ricardore il suo luogo : Jane, ça suffit. Vous serez sage et vous vous souviendrez de votre place.

Perdonarmi, il padrone : Pardonnez-moi, maître.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Dans ce chapitre, contenu Mature, réservé au plus de 18 ans.

Bonne lecture.

POV Bella

J'ai eu un réveil agréable par Aro m'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir ses magnifiques yeux rubis me regarder amoureusement. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai remarqué que quelques temps après m'être endormie, Aro m'avait transporté dans la chambre du jet et posée sur le lit massif.

\- Je suis désolé de te réveiller, mon amour. Nous avons atterri. Il est temps d'aller à Volterra. Le trajet prendra un peu plus de trois heures. Il m'a pris la main et m'a aidé à me lever. Nous avons marché main dans la main de la sortie du jet à la limousine qui nous attendait.

Les gardes étaient avec nous pendant le trajet vers le château. Ils étaient gentils et voulaient même apprendre à me connaître. Jane, cependant, n'a même pas fait d'effort. Elle me lançait des regards haineux intenses difficiles à rater. Un moment donné, j'ai entendu Aro grogné après elle. J'en ai marre de son attitude. Si elle pensait m'intimider, elle ferait mieux de réfléchir. Les humains ont tendance à avoir peur de nous parce que nous sommes dangereux et qu'ils restent éloignés de notre espèce, mais tu sembles détendue. Est-ce que tu t'es toujours sentie à l'aise auprès de notre genre ? M'a demandé Demetri.

\- En fait, oui. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Le suis pleinement consciente à quel point les vampires sont forts et rapides. J'ai du respect pour vous tous. Je l'ai regardé et il avait une expression choquée sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais ressenti de peur envers notre espèce ? Alec écoutait intéressé par la conversation.

J'ai secoué la tête.

\- Pas comme tu le penses. Comme je l'ai dit, je sais très bien de quoi un vampire est capable de me faire. Je parle par expérience et c'est très douloureux.

\- Donc tu es toujours décontractée avec les vampires ? Felix m'a demandé.

\- Oui, je me sens plus à l'ase avec votre espèce qu'avec les humains. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place dans ma vie. J'étais un simple spectateur et jamais un participant. Peu importe ce que je faisais et à quel point j'essayais, je n'arrivais pas à m'intégrer. J'étais un carré essayant de rentrer dans un rond. Quand j'ai rencontré les Cullen, c'était la première fois que j'avais l'impression d'être normale. Je sais que çà n'avait aucun sens. Une humaine qui traîne avec une famille de vampires. En quelque sorte, je me sentais plus forte. J'étais vraiment moi-même.

\- J'ai une théorie. Aro a parlé en saisissant ma main. Tu étais censée devenir l'une des nôtres. Tout ce qui te caractérise le dit. Tu es attirée par notre espèce, tu as un don puissant et n'oublions pas le fait que toi, mon amour, tu es mon compagnon.

Je lui ai souris, heureuse d'être là où j'appartenais.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point çà me rend heureuse.

J'ai regardé Jane et elle me fixait avec un regard de dégout. J'en avais marre de son attitude. Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à Aro, mais je n'allais pas la laisser croire qu'elle pouvait m'intimider.

\- Jane, je peux savoir quel est ton problème ?

\- Son regard est allé entre moi et Aro, pas sûre de savoir si elle devait répondre.

\- Je crois que l'on t'a posé une question, Jane. Aro lui a répondu grossièrement. Elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard de mort.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Le sentiment est mutuel. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- Je pense que tu es faible et pitoyable. Tu n'es pas comme nous et tu n'appartiens pas à Aro. Tu es seulement une humaine, un sac de sang qui marche et qui devrait être traité comme tel

A peine ses mots avaient quitté sa bouche qu'Aro a poussé un grognement qui a rempli la limousine Il était livide J'ai mis ma main sur sa cuisse, essayant de le calmer.

\- Je suis pitoyable ? Et toi, Jane ? Tu prétends que je suis à la fois faible et pitoyable Parlons du véritable problème Tu te languis pour un homme qui ne t'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt, qui est maintenant accouplé à une autre femme Si ce n'était pas assez triste, tu continues à faire des comédies comme un enfant Je pensais qu'un vampire comme toi aurait mûrit maintenant Permets moi d'être clair Aro est à moi. Retiens çà. Je l'ai regardé sans me soucier de l'état de choc visible sur les autres membres de la garde Je me suis blottie contre Aro J'espérais sincèrement ne pas l'avoir trop fâché Aro a mit son bras autour de moi et m'a rapproché de lui, me laissant savoir que tout allait bien. J'ai bavardé pendant le reste du trajet avec Demetri, Felix et Santiago alors qu'Alec essayait de calmer sa sœur tout en la réprimant pour son comportement Aro a appelé ses frère devant le palais pour les prévenir de notre arrivée. Plus nous approchions de Volterra et plus je me sentais stressée

J'ai compris le raisonnement derrière la nécessité pour le procès Cullen et Victoria. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revoir un des Cullen, en particulier Edward et Alice. J'avais changé de vie. Juste la pensée, que, dans un avenir proche, je devais revoir leurs visages, était suffisant pour me rendre nauséeuse en permanence. Pour Victoria, c'était une autre histoire Juste l'idée de me retrouver dans la même pièce que la personne qui me traque depuis un an pour la mort de son compagnon me mettais en rage Je faisais confiance à Aro avec tout ce qui était en moi Je l'aimais plus que tout. J'aimais le fait d'être son compagnon. Je savais qu'il me garderait en sécurité.

Quand nous avons finalement atteint la ville, j'étais dans la crainte. J'avais l'impression de faire un bond en arrière dans le temps. La ville elle-même était situé en hauteur sur une colline et construite à partir d'une pierre de couleur sienne.

\- C'est si beau. J'ai chuchoté sans parler à quelqu'un en particulier. Aro m'a souri évidemment heureux de ma réaction pour sa maison.

Nous nous sommes arrêtées quand nous avons atteint un immense parking souterrain. A l'intérieur il y avait plus de voitures que j'en avais vu pendant toute ma vue. Beaucoup étaient des voitures de sports européennes dont je ne connaissais pas le nom des marques.

\- Mon amour, je veux que tu ailles avec Santiago et Felix. Ils vont t'emmener dans mes appartements pour que tu te mettes à l'aise. Je viendrai à toi quand nous seront prêt. Il a doucement embrassé mes lèvres et caresser ma joue avec le dos de sa main.

\- Très bien. Je lui ai souri avant de me tourner et de suivre le massif Felix et le très calme Santiago vers la porte. Ils m'ont emmené vers ce qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe de couloirs et même un ascenseur avant que nous ayons finalement atteint les appartements d'Aro. J'ai été agréablement surprise quand je suis entrée à l'intérieur. La chambre d'Aro était spectaculaire !

La chambre était plus grande que la maison entière de mon père. Le lit est plus grand que tout ce que j'ai vu et mit sur une plateforme. Le baldaquin était en soie brodée et correspondait aux draps de lit. Juste en face du lit, il y avait une énorme cheminée ornée. A sa droite, il y avait une porte menant à un salon. Je suis entrée et mon cœur à sauter un battement. Un mur entier était une bibliothèque complète de littérature classique. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour mettre la main sur ses livres ! J'ai continué à errer dans sa chambre. Aro avait un dressing qui était plus grand que celui d'Alice. Ensuite, il y avait la salle de bain. Elle était en marbre et de la couleur du sable doux. Il y avait une immense douche et une baignoire jacuzzi. Même les serviettes de bain étaient luxueuses.

J'ai entendu frapper à la porte et je suis allée répondre. C'était Santiago.

\- J'ai tes affaires, Bella. Maître Aro dit qu'il aura terminé sous peu.

\- Merci Santiago.

Après son départ, j'ai décidé de me rafraichir un peu. Après avoir voyagé pendant dix heures en avion et trois heures dans une limousine, je voulais être présentable. Quand j'ai terminé, j'ai commencé à me brosser les cheveux, en espérant que ses actions. Très bientôt, je rencontrerais les deux autres rois de Volterra. Pour tout ce que je savais, ils pouvaient très bien ne pas m'aimer. Et s'ils n'approuvaient pas qu'Aro ait un compagnon humain ? Cette attente me rendait folle.

POV Aro

Le trajet en limousine a été plus intéressant que je ne le pensais. Le comportement de Jane devenait insupportable. J'étais pleinement conscient qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi. Je l'étais depuis un moment.

Mon don me permettait de voir chaque pensée qu'un individu avait eu par un simple toucher. Aucune pensée ne peut m'être cachée, mais pour une raison quelconque, Jane a cru qu'elle pouvait me cacher ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi.

J'avais espéré, au fil du temps, qu'elle n'aurait plus ce coup de cœur. Il était clair que nous n'étions pas compagnons. Jane était une de mes gardes depuis plus de mille ans. Elle devait le savoir maintenant. Nous sommes entourés de couples accouplés. Soit vous êtes des âmes-sœurs, soit vous ne l'êtes pas. Ce n'est pas quelques chose que vous pouvez forcer. Isabella est ma vie maintenant et mon amour. Je peux comprendre que Jane soit déçue. Cependant il n'y a aucun que je puisse ignorer l'irrespect qu'elle a montré à mon compagnon. J'étais prêt à gérer la situation quand Isabella est intervenue et l'a affronté. J'étais fier de mon compagnon pour avoir remis Jane à sa place et même plus fier pour ne pas avoir montré de signes de peur. Isabella fera une merveilleuse reine. Elle commence déjà à montrer de fortes qualités de leadership. Mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à la vague d'excitation que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai entendu dire : « Aro est à moi ». Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elle sentait la traction de l'accouplement. Bientôt, très bientôt, je la réclamerais. Malheureusement, j'avais des affaires très sérieuses à régler avant. Jane était maintenant en haut de la liste.

Après avoir envoyer Isabella avec Santiago et Felix, j'ai emmené Jane, Alec et Demetri dans mon bureau où je traiterais l'irrévérence de Jane une fois pour toute. Je me suis tournée vers Jane.

\- Donne-moi ta main. Je lui ai demandé.

Elle était trop lente à mon goût. Je lui ai prit la main de force et je l'ai tenu, peut-être un peu trop serré. Ses pensées envers mon compagnon étaient à la fois sombres et dangereuses. Sa haine envers Isabella était très profonde Sa jalousie, cependant, était encore plus profonde.

C'est alors que j'ai pris une décision qui se révèlerait être une punition pour son frère complètement innocent.

\- Jane, j'ai besoin que les choses soient claires pour toi. Je suis très conscient de tes sentiments pour moi et j'en ai toujours été conscient. Je l'ai regardé et elle a commencé a bouger un peu. Bien, je voulais qu'elle soit effrayée. As-tu oublié quel est mon don ? Tu pensais pouvoir me les cacher. J'ai vu toutes les pensées que tu as eu sur moi, y compris des inappropriées. Elles me dégouttent. Je ne veux pas de toi et je ne te désirerais jamais. Tu n'es pas mon compagnon, Isabella l'est. Ce n'est pas sage de la menacer. Maintenant, quelle que soit la punition que je te donnerais, Alec sera blessé. C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas te déchirer en lambeaux. Tu es par la présente retirée de la garde et réaffectée au projet de recherches aux Pays-Bas et tu y resteras pendant une période de cent ans. Tu ne pourras pas venir à Volterra pendant cette période. Lorsque cette période sera passée, je vais réévaluer ton attitude pour voir si tu mérites de reprendre ta place dans la garde. Alec, je te suggère de lui dire adieu, elle va partir dans l'heure. Demetri, tu accompagneras Jane dans sa nouvelle région et assure-toi qu'elle y arrive sans incident. Ensuite je veux que tu reviennes rapidement. Allez-y. Je me suis tourné, sorti de la pièce et dirigé vers ma chambre.

La situation avec Jane m'avait énervé. Elle avait fait partie de ma garde pendant longtemps et m'avait toujours été fidèle. Mais maintenant elle me trahissait en menaçant mon compagnon. J'espérais avoir bien gérer les choses avec Jane.

J'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre pour trouver Isabella assise sur le lit, occupée à se brosser les cheveux acajou. Elle m'a souri quand elle m'a vu. Je me suis approchée d'elle, ai attrapé sa main libre et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. J'ai regardé dans ses yeux quelques instants. Je me suis penché et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bella a enveloppé ses bras autour de ma taille dans une tentative de se rapprocher de moi. Le gout de mon amour était enivrant. Je ne pouvais pas obtenir assez de sa délicieuse saveur. Notre baiser s'est approfondi alors que nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre. Ma langue à lécher le long de sa lèvre inférieure, demandant la permission de rentrer. Elle s'est empressée de séparer ses lèvres et à gémit quand nos langues sont entrées en contact. Mon dieu, je n'avais pas assez d'elle. Je la voulais. J'avais besoin d'elle.

∞∞∞∞∞Contenu M∞∞∞∞∞Contenu M∞∞∞∞∞Contenu M∞∞∞∞∞Contenu M∞∞∞∞∞

Nos baisers sont devenus de plus en plus frénétiques. Je l'ai porté, enveloppé ses jambes autour de ma taille et l'ai plaqué contre le mur. Je sentais à quel point sa chatte était chaude et mouillée pour moi. Le parfum de son excitation accrochait dans l'air. J'ai appuyé ma bite contre elle pour lui montrer à quel point je la désirais. Je me suis reculé un peu pour la laisser respirer. J'ai tracé ses courbes avec ma main, appréciant le bruit des gémissements d'Isabella.

\- Est-ce que tu peux sentir ce que tu me fais ? A quel point tu m'excites ? Je lui ai demandé alors que je l'embrassais dans le cou. J'ai resserré ma dureté en elle.

\- Ugh, oui. S'il te plaît. Elle m'a supplié sans savoir ce qu'elle demandait.

\- Je veux être à l'intérieur de toi si fort. J'ai besoins de sentir ta chatte serrée autour de moi, pour te réclamer et te faire mienne pour toujours. Je lui ai dis en baissant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. On respirait fort tous les deux.

Encore une fois, juste au moment où j'allais aller plus loin avec mon compagnon, j'ai entendu Felix approcher de la porte.

\- Mon amour, Felix est juste devant la porte. Nous devons aller à la salle du trône. Mes frères veulent te rencontrer et nous devons discuter avec de la situation avec les Cullen et Victoria.

\- Oh d'accord. Aro, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que j'ai dépasser les bornes tout à l'heure avec Jane ? J'étais tellement en colère et je me suis sentie obligée de m'occuper d'elle. Je ne voulais t'offenser en aucune façon.

\- Non ma douce. J'étais très fier de toi. Tu étais bien dans tes droits en temps que mon compagnon et future reine pour faire face à la menace. Tu lui as dis son problème. Je crois que tu es très perspicace. Cependant j'ai lu ses pensées et je peux te dire qu'elle ressent une profonde haine envers toi. Je l'ai retiré de la garde et bannie à un autre poste que nous détenons dans un autre pays. Je ne te laisserais pas en danger. Je l'ai embrassé pour la rassurer.

\- J'aime que tu veuilles me protéger. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude, mais j'aime ça. Merci. Elle m'a embrassé doucement.

Je lui ai offert mon bras et j'ai marché avec elle à la salle du trône. Je ne pouvais pas deviner comment mes frères allait accueillir mon compagnon humain. Marcus savait déjà pour elle. Je devais être prêt à parlementer avec Caïus. Ca allait être très intéressant.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Bella POV

Je marchais avec Aro à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs sur notre chemin vers la salle du trône. Il était difficile de croire que juste quelques minutes avant, nous étions impliqués dans une séance de baisers langoureux que Felix a interrompue. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas à quel point j'allais supporter la tension sexuelle. Aucun homme, même Edward, ne m'avait touché aussi profondément qu'Aro. Il était de loin l'homme le plus magnifique que j'ai vu. Il respirait le pouvoir et la force.

Les quelques fois qu'Aro m'avait embrassé, c'était avec une passion incroyablement intense, j'avais cru pouvoir m'y noyer. Il n'a pas eu besoin de se retenir, n'a jamais prétendu qu'il avait peur de me blesser. Il a pris ce qui était à lui et ça m'a excité. Mais, maintenant, je marchais avec lui pour rencontrer ses frères. Je m'inquiétais de la façon dont ils pouvaient prendre la connaissance que le compagnon de leur frère était humain. Exigeraient-ils ma mort ? Pourraient-ils m'accepter comme es quelques membres de la garde que j'avais rencontré ?

\- Tu es nerveuse mon amour ? A déclarer Aro doucement. Il s'est arrêté et s'est tourné vers moi. Il a doucement couché mon visage dans ma main et m'a regardé. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Mon frère Marcus sait déjà pour toi. Il va t'adorer, j'en suis sûr. Mon frère Caïus est un peu différent. Il est très bourru. Ne le prends pas personnellement, mais il met du temps à s'habituer aux gens.

\- Je suis désolée, mais mes nerfs me rendent dingue. On m'a dit une fois que Caïus n'était pas la personne la plus sympathique. En fait, on m'amener à croire que toi et tes frères avaient une grande soif de sang.

\- Je peux imaginer qui t'a trompé. Je suis désolé qu'il t'ai menti. S'il est vrai que Caïus a tendance à avoir des difficultés pour faire confiance aux gens, nous ne sommes pas, comme tu dis assoiffés de sang. De plus, je ne laisserais rien de mal t'arriver. Il m'a répondu en m'embrasant le dessus de la tête.

Ça ne m'a pas surprise qu'Edward m'ait menti sur les Volturi. Il avait prouvé qu'il était un menteur accompli. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse de ne pas être coincé avec son cul trompeur pour l'éternité.

\- Je sais, je te fais entièrement confiance. Je me suis redressé et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il a souri, heureux de savoir çà.

Nous avons continué à marcher jusqu'à arriver devant une grande double-porte. Elles se sont ouvertes lentement et nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur. La pièce était circulaire, avec du marbre crème au sol, sur les murs et les colonnes. Il était accentué avec des tons d'or, de rouge et de vert foncé. A une extrémité de la pièce, sur une estrade surélevée, il y avait trois trônes. Le trône central était le seul qui était vacant. Je savais que c'était celui d'Aro.

Nous nous sommes approchés. Sur l'estrade, deux vampires occupaient les deux autres trônes. Celui sur le trône de gauche était grand, avec une construction musculaire moyenne et de longs cheveux noirs. Il m'a souri doucement et je savais que c'était Marcus. J'ai regardé le vampire que j'identifiais maintenant comme Caïus. Il était de taille moyenne avec les cheveux blancs les plus surprenants que j'ai vu. Je me suis préparée à ce qui allait arriver.

\- Et bien, Aro, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu dois nous dire ? Je vois que c'est mademoiselle Swan. Caïus a regardé entre nous deux. Il devait être le vampire le plus intimidant que j'ai rencontré.

\- En fait, oui. Tu dois probablement te demander pourquoi j'ai choisi d'aller traiter personnellement avec Isabella ? A demandé Aro à Caïus.

\- Ce n'est pas habituel pour toi de faire quelque chose comme çà En général, tu laisses la garde s'occuper de ce genre de choses. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui était si préjudiciable pour que tu te sois levé et que tu sois parti comme tu l'as fait. A demandé Caïus

\- C'est vrai Cependant, cette fois, j'avais besoins de le faire moi-même, Caïus Isabella est ma compagne Quand je l'ai vu dans les pensées de Victoria, j'ai senti la traction de l'accouplement. J'ai parlé à Marcus et il a confirmé. Je suis parti chercher mon compagnon. Aro a fini

Je me tenais, enveloppée dans les bras d'Aro, regardant entre les trois rois Caïus se tut un instant. Il voulait être celui qui t'annoncerait la nouvelle.

\- Tu le savais. Caïus a demandé à Marcus.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit parce qu'Aro m'avait dit de ne pas le faire. Il voulait être celui qui t'annoncerait la nouvelle. Marcus a répondu.

\- Eh bien, c'est inattendu. Aro, je sais que tu es seule depuis longtemps. Tu ne t'es pas plaint une seule fois, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous n'avions pas remarquer à quel point tu étais seul Je veux que tu saches que je suis heureux pour toi. Déjà, je peux voir une différence en toi. Caïus se tourna vers moi et sourit. Bienvenue dans la famille, Isabella. Nous sommes heureux de te rencontrer.

Marcus s'avança également. Il a offert sa main à Aro, qui l'a pris et lu ses pensées. Un sourire a éclairé le visage d'Aro

\- C'est parfait. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir moi-même. Mon amour, Marcus m'a montré quelques-uns de tes liens. Veux-tu les connaître ?

\- Je suppose, bien que je ne sois pas sûre de ce que ça signifie. J'ai répondu nerveusement.

\- Marcus peut voir les liens entre les personnes, quels que soit leurs genre. Savoir s'ils sont compagnons ou pas, amis, frères et sœurs, ainsi de suite. A répondu Aro

Marcus a ensuite marché vers moi. D'abord, je voudrais te souhaiter la bienvenue, Isabella. Je suis très heureux pour toi et Aro. Il semble que vous soyez tous les deux un couple parfait. En fait, je n'ai jamais vu un lien aussi fort que celui que vous partagez. Deuxièmement, tu trouveras intéressant tu trouveras intéressant de savoir que tu as commencé à former des liens très fort avec plusieurs Volturi. Avec moi-même, c'est un lien paternel et avec Caïus c'est un lien fraternel. Tu as également formé le même lien de parenté avec Felix, Demetri et Alec. Je ne doute pas qu'après avoir rencontré avec le reste de la garde, les autres lignes seront similaires. Il y a quelque chose à propos de toi qui semble attirer notre genre.

\- Je me souviens qu'on m'a dit que j'étais un aimant à danger et que c'est pour ça que les vampires étaient attirés par moi. Eh bien c'était censé être ça ou mon parfum J'ai aimé savoir que j'étais destiné à être un vampire. Ça me semble juste

\- Mon amour, crois-moi, ton parfum est vraiment incroyable mais il n'a surement rien à voir avec les liens que tu as avec nous Felix et Demetri nous ont déjà parlé Ils sont déjà protecteurs avec toi. Je suis sûr que plus tu passeras de temps avec Ales et plus il le sera avec toi. Je me demande si cela a un lien avec ton bouclier. Je trouve cela fascinant A spéculer Aro.

\- Donc je pense qu'il y a des plans pour changer Isabella, a demandé Caïus

Aro m'a regardé et m'a souri

\- Bien que nous n'ayons pas réussi à en discuter, je crois qu'il est prudent de dire qu'Isabella veut être changée.

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux, ce que je veux depuis longtemps, maintenant. Je leur ai avoué ce que je ressentais. Je ne leur ai pas dit que j'y avais renoncé jusqu'à ce qu'Aro rentre dans ma vie.

\- Je suppose, alors, que vous devez le programmer. Le timing est essentiel Je dois te rappeler, Aro, mais les Cullen ont été contacté et arriveront dans une semaine. Apparemment, Carlisle n'a pas pu se libérer plus tôt.

\- Très bien. Cela nous donne quelque chose à penser. Isabella, je pense à te changer plus tôt que tard. La seule chose qui me fait penser à deux fois à ce sujet, c'est que les nouveau-nés ont tendance à être volatils. Aro m'a caressé la joue.

\- Je sais. J'ai entendu parler des nouveau-nés. C'est ce que je veux et j'ai l'impression que c'est le moment Si je devais être honnête, je me sentirais un enfer beaucoup mieux de revoir cette famille en étant un vampire. Désolée pour mon langage. Je leur ai expliqué aussi clairement que je pouvais

\- Je pense qu'elle a raison, Aro. D'ailleurs, elle va avoir à nous aider. Si elle commençait à changer maintenant, elle finirait la transformation avant l'arrivée des Cullen. Marcus a confirmé

Aro s'est tourné vers moi et a incliné ma tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux

\- Mon amour, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux et que tu te sens prête alors je vais accepter.

\- C'est ce que je veux. J'ai juste besoin de comprendre ce que je dois faire avec mon père et tout sera régler. Je suis la seule famille qu'il a.

\- On en discutera plus tard. J'ai une idée alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Aro s'est ensuite tourné vers ses frères. Marcus, Caïus, je dois vous informer que Jane a été retirée de nos rangs. Ses pensées envers Isabella étaient violentes et elle formulait un plan pour me « débarrasser » d'elle. Elle est actuellement en route vers les Pays-Bas et y restera pour une durée de cent ans.

\- Bien. Aucun problème Aro. Le coup de cœur qu'elle avait pour toi commençaient vraiment à devenir énervant. Ça me rendait nauséeux. Caïus a répondant en plaisantant à moitié. Aro à juste roulé des yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois désolé de la voir partir. Je suis sûr que tu es conscient que plusieurs membres de la garde en avaient marre de son attitude. De plus, nous étions tous malade de la voir te déshabiller des yeux. Marcus le taquinait impitoyablement. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

\- D'accord, maintenant que vous vous êtes amusé, je pense que mon compagnon a besoin de manger. Aro à doucement embrasser le dessus de ma tête.

Aro a parlé à Felix.

\- Demande à Gianna de venir ici.

Un instant plus tard, Felix est apparu avec une belle femme humaine italienne. Aro se tourna vers elle et lui parla.

\- Gianna, je voudrais que tu emmènes Isabella à la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse manger quelque chose.

\- Oui, maître. A répondu Gianna respectueusement.

\- Isabella, je veux que tu suives Gianna. Je dois parler à mes frères et je viendrais te chercher quand j'aurais terminé. Il m'a embrassé doucement.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai suivi Gianna jusqu'à la cuisine, essayant de mémoriser mon chemin dans les couloirs sinueux.

Quand nous sommes entrés dans la cuisine, j'ai été choquée par ce que j'ai vu. La cuisine avait l'air d'appartenir à un restaurant cinq étoiles.

\- Wow, je veux dire wow. J'étais à court de mots.

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Les vampires font tout en grand même si c'est quelque chose qu'ils n'utilisent jamais.

\- J'ai remarqué. Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu la chambre d'Aro ? Je pourrais y rester pour toujours et mourir heureuse.

Gianna et moi nous entendions très bien et nous semblions avoir beaucoup de choses en commun. Nous avons discuté de beaucoup de choses que nous avions en commun : des hommes, de ce que c'était de vivre à Volterra. Nous avons fait des fettucini Alfredo et partager quelques ragots.

\- Tu vas adorer. Je sais ce que les Volturi ont une certaine réputation. Il est important pour les étrangers de croire qu'ils sont stricts, et ils le sont, si vous enfreignez les règles. Mais quelque part, le long de la ligne, ils ont commencé à être désigné comme des personnes assoiffés de sang. Mais je peux dire qu'ils sont comme une famille soudée. Tout le monde, sauf Jane, c'est une salope. Elle est malheureuse et elle veut que tout le monde se sente comme elle. Je me sent mal pour Alec. Je pense qu'elle s'en prend à lui et qu'il ne se venge pas. Gianna m'a confié.

\- Eh bien, tu devrais être heureuse d'apprendre qu'Aro la retiré de la garde et envoyé aux Pays-Bas.

\- Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Quand est-ce qu'elle l'a fait ? Elle est partie pour combien de temps ? Gianna était si excitée qu'elle rebondissait su son tabouret.

\- Apparemment, Jane était en colère que je sois le compagnon d'Aro, alors elle cherchait de se débarrasser de moi. Il l'a bannie pendant cent ans. Tu sais, pendant qu'on était dans la limousine, elle et moi avons eu quelques mots. Elle m'a dit que j'étais un sac de sang et que je devais être traitée comme telle. C'était la deuxième fois que j'entendais Aro grogner. Je dois dire que ça le rendait encore plus sexy.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a été aussi stupide pour penser quelque chose comme ça. Est-ce qu'elle a oublié le don de maître Aro ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait cacher quelque chose comme ça a Aro. Et Alec ? Je me si mal pour lui. Sais-tu que ce sera la première fois qu'ils sont séparés ?

\- Oh non. Vraiment ? Je me sens vraiment mal pour lui. J'espère que ce sera bénéfique pour lui. Il a l'air très gentil. Je l'aime bien. En fait, Alec, Felix et Demetri ont été super.

\- Attends une seconde, Santiago n'est pas aller avec Aro.

\- Eh bien, oui, mais je ne sais pas. J'ai des impressions bizarres le concernant.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais tu n'es pas la seule à être effrayée par lui. Il m'a toujours fait ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. M'a confié Gianna. Au moins je sais que ce n'est pas mon imagination.

J'étais sur le point de répondre quand Aro et ses frères sont entrés. Ils avaient l'air livides. Il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Aro, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je lui ai demandé, ma voix pleine d'inquiétude.

\- Mon amour, nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles de Demetri. Il y a un problème. Il m'a pris dans ses bras.

\- Jane s'est enfuie. Demetri la suit mais il semblerait qu'elle ait eu de l'aide. Marcus m'a parlé calmement.

\- Qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Je devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à chaque seconde qui passait. Je les ai regardés tous les trois, l'un après l'autre. Ils hésitaient à me parler.

\- C'était Santiago. Elle a orchestrer les circonstances de sorte que quand elle est partie avec Demetri, Santiago est descendu au donjon et à libérer Victoria.

\- Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment très distinct qu'il y a plus que ça.

\- Mon étoile, Jane et Victoria veulent ta mort. Elles ont promis de te donner à Santiago et faire de toi ce qu'il veut tant que le résultat final est ta mort. M'a répondu Caïus.

\- Cette salope jalouse. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui botter le cul. Si elle pense que je vais ramper dans un coin parce que j'ai peur, alors elle doit réfléchir. Ne me parler pas de la bimbo rousse. Quelqu'un a besoin de les envoyer en enfer et c'est moi qui doit le faire. Je me suis retournée en colère. Change-moi, je ne veux plus être sur la touche.

\- Wow. Aro, tu as certainement les mains pleines. Caïus à essayer de ne pas rire.

Je me suis retournée et je lui ai donné un regard méchant. Il a levé les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle a besoin d'être humiliée et qui de mieux pour ça que la personne à qui elle en veut le plus. A convenu Marcus.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est réglé. Excusez-nous mais Isabella et moi avons beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter. Frères, assurez-vous que vous restez sur place. Nous pourrions avoir un nouveau-né très bientôt.

Aro et moi sommes retournés dans sa chambre. Si tout se passait comme je l'espérais, non seulement je serais en mesure de me débarrasser de cette frustration sexuelle, mais je serais aussi enfin changée.

Jane et Victoria feraient mieux de faire attention à leurs arrières car elles s'en sont prises à la mauvaise femme Je me bats pour ce qui est à moi. J'en ai assez de traiter avec des femmes qui ne prennent pas "non" pour une réponse ou qui ne peuvent pas se débrouiller seules Vous n'êtes pas si spéciales. On dirait que je vais avoir besoin de les frapper à la tête. Préparez-vous, vampire Bella n'est pas loin.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Attention / Contenu M dans ce chapitre interdit au moins de 18 ans.

Aro POV

En regardant Isabella suivre Gianna, Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir le soulagement qui m'a envahi. Je savais que Marcus accepterait mon compagnon, mais je n'aurais jamais deviner à quel point Caïus l'accepterait. Dire que j'étais satisfais était un euphémisme.

-Eh bien Frère, je crois que je devrais te féliciter. Ton compagnon est magnifique. M'a complimenté Caïus.

J'ai monté les quelques marches devant mon trône et je m'y suis assis. Je suis sûr que le sourire ridicule que j'avais sur le visage était un témoignage suffisant du bonheur que je ressentais grâce à Isabella.

\- Merci, Frères. Bien sûr, je suis complètement d'accord avec vous. Et merci à vous de l'avoir accepté. Elle est déjà mon tout. Je leur ai répondu.

\- Aro, comment pourrions-nous t'empêcher d'être heureux ? Caïus et moi avons tout les deux la chance d'avoir l'amour de nos compagnons depuis plus de deux mille ans. La joie que nous ressentons tout les deux n'est certainement pas quelque chose que nous pourrions te refuser. M'a informé Caïus.

\- Pour être honnête avec vous deux, je ne savais pas que la traction de l'accouplement serait si intense. Bien sûr, je j'avais vu dans les pensées de couples accouplés, mais ce n'est rien comparé au vrai sentiment de traction. Même maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'éloigner d'elle. La douleur rayonnant dans ma poitrine ne cesse de croître, et je ne vous parle pas du besoin intense que j'ai de la réclamer. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que c'est normal.

\- Fais nous confiance quand nous te disons que c'est complètement normal. A répondu Caïus avec ironie.

\- Ne mets pas un frein à quoi que ce soit, ça ne fera qu'empirer de retarder la revendication. Je te conseille de le faire dès que possible. Et si ton inquiétude viens du fait qu'elle doit mieux apprendre à te connaître et lui donner une chance de tomber amoureuse de toi. Je peux te dire honnêtement que d'après les lignes que je vois venir d'elle, je peux te dire que tu n'as rien à craindre. Marcus à expliqué en souriant. Je l'ai regardé un peu confus.

\- Il veut dire qu'elle est déjà amoureuse de toi. Sérieusement, je n'ai pas besoin de son don pour voir ça. Quiconque a déjà vu la façon dont elle te regarde, tu peux voir qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. M'a dit Caïus en riant.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir la ruée de joie pure qui m'a traversé en entendant ça Je savais qu'Isabella m'aimait bien mais d'apprendre qu'elle était amoureuse de moi était tellement plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

\- Aro, Isabella non seulement t'aime, mais elle veut être changée. Je te suggère de t'en occuper. Je crois que l'expression est " Faire d'une pierre deux coups".

\- Personnellement, je ne vois aucune raison pour que tu fasses traîner les choses. A déclarer Marcus avec encouragement.

\- Vous avez raison, je lui en parlerais dès que possible.

Caïus était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand Afton est arrivé en courant. Par le regard qu'il avait, je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Maîtres, il y a eu un incident. Nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles de Demetri. Jane s'est échappée. Il pense qu'elle a eu de l'aide.

J'étais livide. Comment osait-elle me trahir d'une manière aussi flagrante ? J'aurais dû la détruire quand j'en avais eu l'occasion. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois.

\- Que genre d'aide ? j'avais des soupçons mais je voulais qu'ils soient confirmés.

\- Il pense que c'était Santiago. Il a dit que Santiago avait une obsession malsaine envers Melle Swan et pense que Jane utilise ça à son avantage Il m'a répondu nerveusement.

Comme je le soupçonnais, j'avais maintenant deux traitres dont je devais m'occuper.

\- Felix, descends au donjon pour vérifier que Victoria s'y trouve toujours et reviens tout de suite. Dépêche-toi.

Felix a disparu soudainement de la pièce me laissant seul avec mes pensées. J'entendais à peine mes frères me parler. J'était trop profondément dans mes pensées. J'entendais à peine mes frères me parler. J'étais trop profondément dans mes pensées. Mes inquiétudes pour mon compagnon grandissaient à chaque seconde qui passait. Il est revenu en quelques minutes et j'ai su sans qu'il dise quoi que ce sur l'évasion de Victoria.

\- Nous devons le dire à Isabella. Je ne veux rien lui cacher. Elle a le droit de savoir.

\- Nous sommes d'accord avec toi. Elle devrait savoir la façon dont nous prévoyons de nous occuper de ces trois personnes. A déclaré Caïus.

Avec cela, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la cuisine pour parler avec ma bien-aimée. Je craignais sa réaction. Depuis un an, elle devait faire face à un vampire dérangé essayant de la tuer. Maintenant elle en avait trois. Ce n'est pas juste. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Quoi qu'il arrive, je la protègerais.

Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à la réponse que j'ai reçue. A juste titre, elle était livide. Mon petit compagnon féroce à refuser de se recroqueviller de peur. Elle voulait se battre et être celle qui les détruirait. Comment pourrais-je lui dire non ?

\- Nous étions maintenant assit dans le salon juste à coté de notre chambre. Je l'avais assise sur mes genoux et je voulais aplanir les détails avec elle avant que nous allions plus loin.

\- Mon amour, je m'occuperais de tout pour ton père. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Tu pourras toujours l'appeler au début. La chose la plus importante pour moi est de m'assurer que tu es en sécurité et heureuse. Nous n'avons pas besoin que des agents des forces de l'ordre se présentent ici.

\- Merci, Aro. Je te fais confiance. Je m'inquiétais juste de la façon dont il me traiterait de ne pas retourner avec lui. Aussi difficile que cela avait pu être de le quitter, je sais que c'est ce que je veux et que c'est là où je censée être.

J'ai pris son visage dans mes mains et j'ai regardé dans ses yeux chocolat liquide. Cette créature incroyable ne cessait de m'étonner. Elle était si sûre d'elle. Il n'y avait ni peur, ni hésitation dans ses yeux, seulement de l'acceptation.

\- Mon amour, j'espère que tu sais que je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour toi. Tu es mon tout maintenant. J'ai été seul pendant trois mille ans. Voir d'autres couples accouplés se prélasser dans leur joie et leur amour. Voir mes propres frères connaîtrent un niveau de bonheur que je pensais ne jamais trouver. Je me sentais si vide et creux à l'intérieur, désespéré de partager ma vie avec mon compagnon. Je ne voulais pas me contenter du minimum. J'ai donc décider que si je ne la trouvais pas, je serais seul. Le jour où Victoria est entrée dans la salle du trône a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. C'est le jour où je t'ai trouvé. L'attraction pour toi était si forte que je suis parti tout de suite pour te voir. Quand je t'ai vu allongée là, endormie sur ton lit, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de si beau. Tu me coupe le souffle et tu me complètes d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Isabella, je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme. J'ai tendu la main et essuyer ses larmes. Elle m'a regardé et m'a souri.

\- Quand Edward est parti, j'étais d'accord avec ça. J'étais heureuse. Il ne me traitait pas comme je le méritais. Mais par la suite, j'ai pris la décision de ne sortir avec personne. Je voulais attendre. Après avoir vu moi-même que les âmes-sœurs existaient vraiment, je voulais attendre la mienne, que mon âme-sœur, soit humaine ou vampire n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui était important, c'était d'attendre. Aro, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois mon compagnon. Parfois, je dois me pincer parce que j'ai peur de me réveiller et de découvrir que tout cela était un rêve. C'est tellement incroyable que mon compagnon soit cet homme incroyablement intelligent, puissant, sexy, avec qui j'ai l'occasion d'être et que j'aime plus que tout.

Contenu M – Contenu M – Contenu M – Contenu M – Contenu M – Contenu M – Contenu M

L'entendre enfin me dire qu'elle m'aimait était presque plus que ce que je pouvais prendre. Je l'ai attrapé et embrassé. Je l'ai tourné et positionné pour qu'elle me chevauche, tirant son corps mou près de son corps dur. J'ai sentis ses mamelons durs appuyer contre ma poitrine. Ma main lui tenait la tête pendant que je dévorais sa bouche., et que mon autre main tenait son petit cul serré. J'ai mis ma dureté contre son cœur chaud, essayant de me rapprochant d'elle. C'était incroyable.

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu me fais, mon amour ? A quel point j'ai envie d'enterrer ma bite à l'intérieur de toi. A quel point je veux te réclamer et te faire mienne pour toujours.

\- S'il te plait, je te veux. Emmène-moi et réclame-moi. Me supplia-t-elle à bout de souffle.

J'ai grogné quand elle a dit ça. Je me suis levé et j'ai couru vers le lit. Je l'ai posé sur ses pieds en l'embrassant profondément. J'ai saisi sa chemise et je l'ai arrachée de son corps avant de la jeter à travers la pièce. J'ai fais la même chose avec son jeans. Elle se tenait maintenant devant moi en soutien-gorge noir avec de la dentelle et un shorty coordonné. Elle était à bout de souffle ! Je l'ai ramassé et posé sur le lit. En grimpant sur son corps délectable, j'ai écrasé ma bouche sur la sienne. J'ai gémis ou peut-être que c'était elle, mais de toute façon, il a été englouti par le désir qui était entre nous.

J'ai lentement fais mon chemin vers le bas à ses seins pulpeux. Je l'ai caressé doucement à travers le tissus de son soutien-gorge. Un gémissement doux s'est échappé de la gorge d'Isabella.

\- J'ai besoin de te voir entièrement.

Je lui ai arraché le reste de ses vêtements. Ses mamelons rose foncé étaient durs et mendiait de l'attention. J'en ai pris un dans ma bouche et je l'ai sucé et léché, conduisant Isabella à gémir du plaisir que je lui donnais

Après avoir passer quelques minutes sur ses seins pulpeux, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

\- Mon amour, tu sens si bon. J'ai besoin de te gouter. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps.

J'ai commencé à faire mon chemin vers le bas, l'embrassant partout où je pouvais. Plus je m'approchais de sa chatte, plus j'étais excité. Le parfum de son excitation était alléchant ! J'ai ouvert ses jambes plus grand pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa chatte. J'ai été heureux de voir que mon compagnon était entièrement nu. Je me suis penché en avant et j'ai lécher sa fente. J'ai été récompensé avec le goût le plus doux que j'ai jamais goûté. C'était du pur Isabella. Elle avait meilleur goût que le sang.

J'ai mis mes mains sous elle, la tirant plus près de ma bouche. Je me suis concentré sur son clitoris dur pour le sucer et le lécher. Isabella devenait de plus en plus dure à chaque minute qui passait. Doucement, tout en léchant son nœud dur, j'ai glissé un doigt en elle. Mon dieu, elle était serrée. Je l'ai caressé profondément, l'entendant plaidé pour avoir plus.

J'étais maintenant plus dur que je ne l'avais jamais été de toute ma vie. Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour la prendre. Je me suis assis rapidement et j'ai arraché ma chemise. Je me suis levé pour enlever mon pantalon. Les yeux d'Isabella suivaient le moindre de mes mouvements. Je pouvait dire par son regard qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Mon amour, je sais que tu es vierge. Je serais doux, mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour t'avoir. Je me suis penché et je l'ai embrassé passionnément. Lentement, je me suis glissé en elle jusqu'à ce que mon sexe soit entré en contact avec son hymen. Je lui ai donné un moment pour s'habituer à ma taille. Quand je l'ai senti se détendre, j'ai déchirer son hymen. Elle haletait de douleur et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. J'ai attendu avant de bouger.

\- Mon cœur, ça va ?

\- Oui… Je vais bien. Elle a répondu tranquillement.

Je me suis penché en avant et je lui ai donné un tendre baiser, l'aidant à oublier la douleur. Quand j'ai commencé à bouger, le corps d'Isabella à commencer à remuer. Elle a arquer vers le haut, essayant de répondre à chacune de mes poussées. Instinctivement, elle s'est positionnée pour prendre ma longueur plus profondément en elle. J'ai gémit comme je la faisait bondir en avant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point c'était bien. Elle était si serrée, humide et chaude. J'ai regardé mon amour pendant qu'elle gémissait. Je savais qu'elle était proche. J'ai descendu mes mains pour jouer avec son clitoris alors que je continuais à marteler en elle. J'ai commencer à sentir les murs de sa chatte commencer à trembler.

\- Jouie, bébé. Jouie pour moi. Permets-moi de sentir ta chatte serrer ma bite.

J'avais à peine terminer ma phrase qu'elle commençait à crier mon nom, son orgasme déclenchant le mien. J'ai embrassé ses lèvres doucement.

\- Je t'aime. Tu es mon cœur et mon éternité.

Et après ça, je me suis penché et je lui ai mordu le cou.

Fin statut M – Fin statut M – Fin statut M - Fin statut M – Fin statut M – Fin statut M - Fin statut M –

Mon amour m'a souri, heureuse.

\- Je t'aime, Aro. Je me suis levé rapidement et j'ai couru à la salle de bain. J'ai rempli la baignoire jacuzzi pour nous baigner. Dans quelques minutes, la brûlure commencera et je voulais la rendre la plus confortable possible. Je l'ai baignée, habillée et couchée sur notre lit. Je me suis assis là et j'ai attendu. Au bout d'une heure, elle n'avait toujours pas commencer à crier et ça m'inquiétait maintenant. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. C'était inhabituel et ça commençait à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Mon compagnon avait l'air de dormir alors qu'elle devrait se tordre de douleur. Je ne connaissais qu'un seul autre vampire qui avait été calme pendant sa transformation et je n'osais pas le contacter. Mon amour ne me le pardonnerait pas si je le contactait pour obtenir des conseils. Après la façon dont lui et sa famille l'avaient abandonné, elle préfèrerait ne plus rien à voir avec lui. Je me suis assis à attendre patiemment et à regarder, à la recherche de tout signe que la transformation d'Isabella progressait. Ce n'est qu'après vingt quatre heures que j'ai commencé à voir les différences sur mon amour. Sa peau était légèrement plus dure et sa température corporelle était quelques degrés plus fraiche. Ses cheveux avaient pousser de quelques centimètres et s'étaient assombries légèrement. J'ai été soulagé de voir les changements, parce qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un son. J'ai continué ma veille silencieuse sur mon compagnon, incapable de m'éloigner d'elle. Elle me manquait déjà et j'avais hâte de commencer notre éternité.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Bella POV

Faire l'amour avec Aro avait été l'expérience la plus incroyable de toute ma vie. Il avait été à la fois doux et romantique, passionné et sexy. Il m'a fait me sentir désirable et chérie.

Je savais qu'Aro m'avait mordu. J'ai senti la piqure de la morsure, mais je n'ai jamais senti la brûlure dévorante qu'on m'a toujours dit que la transformation apporterait. Au lieu de me sentir comme si je brûlais vive, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une charge statique. J'avais l'impression que mon corps vibrait. Même si j'étais mal à l'aise, je n'étais pas dans l'agonie extrême que j'avais prévue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à attendre impatiemment que quelque chose arrive. Pour une raison étrange, j'avais l'impression de peser vraiment très lourd et de ne pas pouvoir bouger. J'ai essayé de combattre la force invisible qui me tenait, mais c'était inutile. J'étais impuissante. Il n'y a rien que je pouvais faire, à part rester couchée et attendre que cela s'arrête.

J'entendais Aro me parler, me dire combien il m'aimait et qu'il était impatient de commencer notre éternité. J'ai entendu l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Je savais que ma transformation n'était pas normale et que ça l'inquiétait. J'a entendu ses frères venir à un moment donné, pour venir me voir. Ils ont discuté de mon changement. Aussi dur que j'aie essayé de bouger ou de prononcer un son pour leur faire savoir que j'allais bien, je ne pouvais pas. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre mouvement. J'ai commencer à remarquer des différences dans mon corps. Mon audition s'était considérablement améliorée. Je pouvais maintenant entendre les oiseaux gazouiller, le bruit d'un ruisseau qui babillait, un groupe de gens riant. Mon sens de l'odorat s'est également considérablement améliorée. J'ai senti ce qui ne pouvait être que l'odeur de moisi du château. Il y avait aussi des odeurs de fleurs sauvages, de la cannelle et du miel. En quelques sortes, je me sentais plus forte. C'était étrange que je puisse le sentir étant donné que je n'étais pas en mesure de bouger, mais c'était une différence significative.

J'ai été impatiente de me lever. Comme je n'étais pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit, et on m'a dit une fois, il y a longtemps, que les souvenirs s'estompent au cours de la transformation. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de tout. A ma mère qui m'avait poignardé dans le dos, à mon père qui m'avait toujours soutenu. J'ai penser à quand j'avais emménager à Forks et quand j'ai rencontré les Cullen. Je me suis souvenue de tout ça. Je me suis souvenue de Victoria et de sa vendetta ridicule contre moi. Et maintenant, je me souvenais de Jane. L'excuse pathétique d'un vampire qui voulait mon compagnon. Je n'oublierais jamais que j'ai des comptes à régler. Il y a des gens qui doivent souffrir et elles devront se méfier de moi.

Aro POV

J'ai veillé sur mon amour alors qu'elle était là, ne bougeant jamais et ne faisant aucun bruit. J'avais personnellement changé plusieurs vampires et aucune transformation n'avait ressembler à celle-ci. C'était sans précédent. C'était très stressant de pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ou de ne pas avoir le contrôle.

Son changement durait depuis trente-six heures et son rythme cardiaque accélérait jusqu'à son dernier battement. C'était du jamais vu. Aucun changement n'était aussi rapide. Mes frères se tenaient à mes côtés en prévision de ce qui allait se passer. Nous n'avions aucune idée à quoi nous attendre d'Isabella ou quel genre de nouveau-née elle serait. Felix se tenait devant la porte au cas où on aurait besoin de son aide. Les nouveau-nés étaient connus pour être volatils et imprévisibles. Il était préférable d'être prêt à tout, surtout avec des circonstances si loin d'être normales.

J'ai regardé l'amour de mon existence et je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point elle était à couper le souffle. Je pensais qu'elle était magnifique avant, mais maintenant, elle était au-delà de mes imaginations les plus folles. Ses cheveux qui avant, arrivaient dans le milieu de son dos, avaient maintenant dépassés sa taille. Ils avaient maintenant des reflets rougeâtres. Son corps avait maintenant plus de courbes et lui donnait une ligne incroyablement voluptueuse tout en étant fine et tonique.

Nous avons écouté son pouls s'accélérer et son cœur trembler combattant une bataille perdue d'avance ? Un, deux, trois battements et puis plus rien. C'était fini. Mon compagnon était à moi pour l'éternité. Nous avons attendu, en retenant notre souffle, qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Une minute plus tard, Isabella nous a prise par surprise. Quand elle a ouvert les yeux, nous avons été accueillis par des yeux bleu électrique. Ils étaient éblouissants.

\- Isabella, tu vas bien mon amour ? Je lui ai demandé.

Elle m'a regardé et m'a souri. Elle s'est levée et s'est approchée de moi avant de jeter ses bras autour de mon cou. Ne voulant pas la contrarier, j'ai doucement essayer de desserrer son emprise. En tant que nouveau-née, Isabella serait plus forte que nous pendant plusieurs mois.

\- Oups, je suis désolée. Je suis plus forte que toi, pour l'instant.

Je me suis penchée et je l'ai embrassée.

\- C'est bon mon amour. Comment vas-tu ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés. Ta transformation a été un peu différente.

Elle s'est mordu la lèvre nerveusement. Mon dieu, que cette lèvre pulpeuse me rendait dingue.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Je m'attendais à brûler. Je veux dire, quand j'ai été mordu par James, j'avais l'impression de brûler vive. On m'a raconté des histoires, donc je m'attendais à ce que ce soit pire. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas brûler, pas une seule fois. J'avais l'impression d'être chargée d'électricité. Je ne pouvais ni parler, ni bouger, même si j'étais complètement consciente de mon environnement. J'ai essayé de vous appeler mais je n'ai pas pu.

\- Isabella, ne t'inquiète pas. Bien que ton changement ai été étrange, pour le moins, il n'y a rien à craindre. S'il y a quelque chose que nous avons appris de nos nombreuses années, c'est qu'il y a une raison à tout. A déclarer Caïus avec réconfort. Aro, je pense que la couleur de ses yeux à avoir quelque chose avec son changement. Quel était la couleur de son bouclier ? a demandé Marcus.

\- Attendez une minute. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par la couleur de mes yeux ? Ne sont-ils ^pas rouge ? Isabella a demandé.

Elle a couru vers le miroir. Quand elle a vu ses yeux bleus, elle a eu un sursaut de surprise.

\- Aro, pourquoi mes yeux sont bleus ?

\- Mon amour, Marcus a peut-être quelque chose. Cela a probablement à voir avec ton don. Quand ce vampire t'a attaqué à Forks, ton bouclier était bleu clair. Tes yeux sont bleus. Ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence. Je pense que nous devons tester ton don. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et j'ai embrassé le haut de sa tête.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, je dois apprendre à me battre. J'ai un compte à régler et je veux m'assurer de lui causer des dommages permanents. Par permanent, je veux dire que je veux la laisser en un tas de cendres fumantes. Alors, quand est-ce qu'on commence ? A demandé Isabella avec un peu trop d'impatience.

Mes frères et moi n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de rire. Elle avait l'air si impatiente mais si mignonne en même temps. J'aimais mon petit compagnon féroce.

\- Eh bien Aro, tu vas être occupé. Je ne la contredirais jamais si j'étais toi. A plaisanté Caïus.

\- Très bien, Chérie. Nous commencerons l'entrainement sous peu. N'as-tu pas soif ? Tu viens de te réveiller. Je lui ai demandé pour la surveiller de près. Elle n'a littéralement montrer aucun signe de soif. C'était plus étrange à chaque seconde qui passait.

\- Pas du tout. Il n'y a même pas de chatouillement dans la gorge. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mon amour, mais je pense que nous devons te faire essayer de boire un peu. On verra à partir de là. Ma question pour toi est de savoir si oui ou non tu voulais suivre le régime alimentaire des Cullen ou est ce que tu veux suivre la voie plus traditionnelle ? Je lui ai demandé.

\- Aro, je ne veux m'associer à eux de quelques façon, et cela inclus la façon de se nourrir.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie. Félix, va chercher du sang pour Isabella. Sois rapide. Je me suis tourné vers mes frères et j'ai remarqué que Marcus nous regardait étrangement, Isabella et moi.

\- Marcus, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as un regard étrange.

\- Je ne sais pas si quelque chose ne va pas. C'est plus quelque chose qui s'ajoute au mystère du changement d'Isabella. J'ai regardé les lignes qui vous relie tout les deux. Comme vous le savez, les lignes entre les compagnons sont d'un or brillant et celles que vous partagez sont d'un brillant tel que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Eh bien, une nouvelle ligne s'est formée entre vous deux et elle est bleue. J'ai attrapé sa main et j'ai vu par moi-même que, en effet, il y a une nouvelle ligne. Ce n'était pas seulement bleu. Ça ressemblait presque à un courant électrique.

Je me suis assis sur une chaise. Cela devenait de plus en plus mystérieux. Je ne voulais pas alarmer Isabella. Son regard m'a indiqué qu'elle était déjà inquiète. J'ai fais un geste pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Felix est arrivé un instant plus tard avec une tasse de sang pour elle.

\- Très bien, chérie, bois ça. Il a donné du sang que nous gardons à portée de main au cas ou il y aurait des urgences ou des nouveau-nés qui fuient. Je l'ai taquiné.

Elle a attrapé la tasse et a senti son contenu. Son nez s'est plissé et elle a commencé à le boire. A peine l'avait-elle terminé qu'elle a commencé à se tenir le ventre. Elle a couru aux toilettes et a vomi tout le sang. Quand elle a terminé, j'étais encore plus choqué. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Les yeux de mon compagnon brillaient.

Ils sont venus en courant dans la salle de bain et se sont arrêter en voyant les yeux de mon amour.

\- Aro, je pense que nous devons appeler Aleazar. On doit savoir ce qui se passe le plus tôt possible. Il va nous donner une meilleure idée de ce quoi nous avons à faire. A suggéré Caïus.

Appelle-le. Assure-toi qu'il ne sache pas qui il vient évaluer Je sais qu'il est un ami proche de Carlisle. Je ne veux pas qu'il raconte aux Cullen ce qu'il se passe. Je lui ai parler sévèrement. Je savais que Caïus pouvait le gérer. Dis-lui de venir immédiatement. Cela signifie qu'il doit tout abandonner. Caïus et Marcus sont partis pour nous donner, à mon compagnon et à moi, un peu d'intimité. Je savais qu'elle était de plus en plus inquiète par ce qui allait se passer.

\- N'as-tu toujours pas soif ? Je lui ai demandé en la prenant pour aller nous asseoir sur le lit.

\- Non, je me sens bien. Je sais que je ne suis pas censée l'être. Je sais que je devrais être déchainée dans toute le ville, laissant un chemin de destruction dans mon sillage. Je n'ai pas soif et je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est comme çà. A déclarer Isabella.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal avec toi. Tu es spéciale, un trésor unique. Le don d'un vampire peut se manifester de différentes manières ? Il n'y a pas de manuel pour que cela se produise. Nous n'avons tout simplement pas d'informations approfondies à ce sujet. Les dons d'Aleazar sont capables de détecter des dons chez d'autres vampires. Il sera en mesure de d'identifier tes dons et de nous donner des explications de ton don plus en détail. Je lui ai expliqué.

\- Pas étonnant. Même en vampire j'ai encore des pépins. Je n'étais pas un être humain normal, alors pourquoi je serais un vampire normal ?

\- Chérie, tu n'étais pas un être humain normal parce que ton destin te guidait vers quelque chose de plus grand. Le simple et banal ne serait jamais suffisant pour toi. Je t'aime et tu es parfaite comme tu es et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes de ce qui se passe. En attendant l'arrivée d'Aleazar, nous pouvons aller dans la cour pour pratiquer ton bouclier.

Elle a sauté d'impatience.

\- D'accord. Je ne veux pas rester assise à attendre. Je veux apprendre à contrôler ce bouclier parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait.

J'ai attrapé sa main et je l'ai emmené dans la cour où les gardes s'entrainaient. Nous les avons regardés pendant quelques instants avant de faire signe à Alec pour qu'il vienne nous voir.

\- Mon amour, Alec va t'aider pour ta formation. Son don est la privation sensorielle. En bref, il peut couper tout ou partie de tes sens. Il utilisera son don sur toi. Tu dois te concentrer et creuser profondément en toi pour essayer de trouver ce qui déclenche ton bouclier. Cela peut prendre un certain temps. Ne perds pas espoir tout de suite, si tu n'y arrives pas. C'est normal qu'un vampire travaille plusieurs décennies pour maîtriser son don. Je l'ai encouragé.

\- Je sais, on m'a dit ça. Ok, Alec, allons-y avec l'engourdissement.

J'ai regardé mon compagnon partir avec Alec et je suis resté les regarder s'entraîner. J'ai été très impressionné. Isabella est restée calme tout le temps et à refusé d'abandonner même après qu'Alec ai bloqué tout ses sens. Après seulement quatre heures de travail, Alec tentait de bloquer tous ses sens et le bouclier bleu clair d'Isabella est apparut et la protégeait. La seule différence cette fois était que ses yeux brillaient. Elle était fière d'elle pour avoir réussit à le faire, mais je voulait qu'elle réussisse à le faire sur commande.

\- Très bien, mon amour. Maintenant, tout ce que tu dois faire est d'apprendre à le mettre en place quand tu veux. Alec, continue.

J'ai regardé pendant qu'ils continuaient et Isabella à été en mesure de mettre son bouclier à chaque fois. Je me suis approché d'eux.

\- Je suis impressionné. Tu as appris à te protéger en quatre heures. C'est du jamais vu. J'ai fais l'éloge de mon compagnon. Maintenant je veux que tu voies si tu peux l'étirer et non seulement te protéger, mais aussi protéger quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux que tu essaye de me protéger. Alec a commencé à bloquer tous mes sens. Je n'ai attendu que quelques minutes avant que tous mes sens ne soient revenus. Je me suis vu englober dans le bouclier d'Isabella. J'étais etonné par mon compagnon. Elle était au-delà de l'incroyable. Isabella a laissé tomber son bouclier et m'a souri.

\- Ҫa a été facile quand j'ai compris. Au début j'ai essayé de penser à mon bouclier comme un ballon en expansion mais cela n'a pas fonctionner. Je me suis donc souvenu de ce que Marcus à dit au sujet de nos lignes et de ce que j'ai ressenti pendant mon changement. J'ai donc penser à quelque chose comme de longues lignes de courant électrique. C'est alors que j'ai pu étendre mon bouclier.

Je l'ai regardé avec surprise. Je n'avais jamais trouvé un don comme le sien. Renata était un bouclier mais son don n'avait rien a voir avec l'électricité. Je m'impatientais de savoir ce qu'allait dire Aleazar. Mon instinct me disait que ce n'était pas un simple bouclier.

\- Mon amour, c'est incroyable. Tu l'as compris seule et en peu de temps. Tu devrais être fière de toi. Je l'ai félicité.

\- Merci et merci Alec Ton don est vraiment incroyable.

\- De rien, Miss Swan. Alec a répondu.

J'ai regardé dans les yeux de mon amour et la lueur en eux a lentement commencer à s'estomper. Elle était incroyable. J'étais tellement fier d'elle et je savais déjà qu'elle allait sûrement continuer à me surprendre.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Bella POV

J'étais dans cette vie depuis un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures et j'étais devenue obsédée par la formation et le contrôle de mes boucliers. Oui, j'ai dit boucliers. Après les premières heures d'entraînement, j'ai découvert que j'avais en fait deux boucliers. C'était tout à fait logique pour moi. J'avais mon bouclier mental qui me protégeait de tous types d'attaques mentales et j'avais un bouclier physique. C'était mon bouclier mental qui semblait vouloir me donner le plus de mal. Après qu'Aro soit devenu le cobaye de plusieurs attaques d'Alec, j'ai facilement pu étendre mon bouclier pour l'y inclure. Peut-être que c'était dû au fait qu'il était mon compagnon et la pensée de tout mal à venir m'a bouleversé grandement. Mais, quelle que soit la raison, j'ai été en mesure de projeter avec succès mon bouclier pour couvrir plusieurs personnes à la fois. Je n'étais pas en mesure de me nourrir et je n'avais aucune envie de le faire. Il n'y avait aucune brûlure dans ma gorge. Après une journée sans soif de sang. Je pense qu'il était sûr de dire que cela pourrait ne pas se produire. En fait, rien de ma transformation n'était normal. Je pense que je pouvais en être reconnaissante. Aleazar devait arriver en fin de soirée et j'étais nerveuse. J'étais nerveuse de découvrir pourquoi ma transformation avait été si étrange et pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me nourrir. J'étais vraiment nerveuse de découvrir mon don. Aro m'a assuré que nous aurions des réponses à toutes nos questions.

J'étais actuellement recroquevillée dans une chaise de notre salon à lire les hauts de Hurlevent. En fait, Aro m'avait ordonné de faire une pause, affirmant que je m'entrainais trop fort et que j'épuisais le pauvre Alec.

Pendant les entrainements, j'ai pu apprendre à connaître Alec. Je me sentais mal pour lui parce que sa sœur avait été bannie, sachant que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés pendant leur longue existence. Je m'inquiétais de la façon dont il la prenait. Il m'a surprise. Il était en colère, offensé et embarrassé par son comportement. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait trahie Aro alors qu'il était celui qui les avait sauvés du buché il y a si longtemps. Il était évident pour moi qu'il était le jumeau mature et responsable. J'aimerais juste qu'il ne soit pas blessé par les actions de sa sœur. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu Aro entrer. Il s'est assis à côté de moi et m'a tiré sur ses genoux. Je me suis blottie contre lui, aimant la sensation de son corps musclé contre moi. J'ai passé mes doigts à travers ses longs cheveux corbeaux. Je l'ai embrassé profondément. Aimant la façon dont il m'embrassait, j'ai gémit dans sa bouche. Nos baisers se sont faits de plus en plus chauds alors qu'il essayait de me rapprocher de lui, en parcourant mon corps avec ses mains. Ne voulant plus attendre.

Mature – Mature – Mature - Mature - Mature – Mature – Mature - Mature - Mature – Mature

\- Mon dieu, Isabella ! J'ai besoin d'être à l'intérieur de toi, maintenant. Aro m'a ramassé et m'a poussé contre le mur. J'étais trop excitée pour m'en soucier. Je pouvais sentir mon excitation couler le long de mes cuisses et je savais qu'il pouvait le sentir.

\- S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. Aro m'a embrassé durement tout en claquant sa bite dans ma chatte dégoulinante. J'ai enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, en criant son nom. Il m'a baisé profondément sans lâcher prise.

\- Tu es si serrée… si humide. Il a haleté.

\- Tu es si grand. J'aime ce que tu me fais ressentir. J'étais essoufflée parce qu'il me faisait. Ce n'était pas de l'amour doux. C'était rugueux, dur et sauvage et j'ai adoré. J'ai senti que mon orgasme était proche. Aro à commencer à claquer sa bite en moi plus dur et plus rapide, tout comme nos orgasmes se sont écrasé sur nous. J'ai senti les dents d'Aro se fermer sur la base de mon cou tout comme les miennes sur le sien, nous marquant pour l'éternité.

Fin Mature – Fin Mature – Fin Mature – Fin Mature - Fin Mature – Fin Mature – Fin Mature

Nous nous sommes tenus, nous donnant des baisers doux.

\- Je t'aime Isabella. Tu es vraiment mon tout.

\- Je t'aime. Tu comptes tellement pour moi que je ne trouve pas les mots. Après que le puceau centenaire m'ai largué, je ne pensais pas que je terminerais dans le monde surnaturel à nouveau. Non seulement je l'étais mais en plus j'étais accouplée au vampire le plus sexy. C'était peut-être inattendu, mais je n'avais jamais été si heureuse. Je l'ai encore embrassé, tellement heureuse d'être à lui. Le regard dans ses yeux rubis reflétait l'amour pur.

Nous avons été interrompus encore une fois par Felix s'approchant de la porte pour nous informer qu'Eleazar avait obtenu un vol plus tôt et arriverait dans vingt minutes. Tout mon corps s'est tendu en entendant ces nouvelles.

\- Détends-toi mon amour. Tout va bien ses passer. Nous devons nous rendre présentable. Il serait impoli de ne pas être en mesure de saluer notre invité quand il arrivera.

Nous avons rapidement prit une douche et nous nous sommes habillés avant d'aller à la salle du trône. Marcus et Caïus était déjà là à attendre

\- Isabella, pourquoi as-tu l'air si nerveuse ? Marcus m'a demandé en m'étreignant doucement.

\- Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai peur de découvrir ce qui ne va pas avec moi. Vous devez admettre que ma transformation n'était pas normale. Leur ai-je dis.

Aro enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me tira plus près de lui, mon dos contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu iras bien. M'a murmuré Aro à l'oreille.

\- Isabella, sérieusement, tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous connaissons Aleazar depuis longtemps. Il était un membre de la garde avant de trouver son compagnon et il a décidé de nous quitter. Son don ressemble plus à un outil de diagnostic et n'est pas du tout invasif. Il saura ce qui se passe avec toi. C'est mieux que d'être sans le noir ? M'a demandé Caïus.

Il avait raison. Ne pas savoir me rendait folle.

J'ai levé les yeux quand j'ai entendu les grandes doubles portes s'ouvrir et que j'ai vu Felix escorter un grand vampire avec des cheveux bruns. Il était évidemment d'origine espagnole et je n'ai pas manqué qu'il avait les yeux de couleur ambre. Un autre végétarien.

\- Bienvenu Aleazar. Il est bon de te voir et nous te remercions d'être venu dans un délai aussi court. C'est très apprécié. Aro s'avança et lui serra la main.

\- Je suis heureux de vous aider. J'ai été surpris par votre appel à l'aide. Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de mes services depuis longtemps. Aleazar a souri à Aro quand ses yeux se sont tournés vers moi.

\- Oh mon dieu, si je ne voyais pas cela de mes propres yeux, je n'y croirais jamais. C'est exclamé Aleazar en marchant vers moi.

\- Permets-moi de te présenter mon compagnon, Isabella, Aleazar. Lui a dit Aro en le surveillant de près.

\- Bonjour Isabella. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Sais-tu quel est mon don ?

\- Oui. Vous êtes en mesure de déterminer les dons que les vampires possèdent.

\- Oui, je sais exactement quels pouvoirs un vampire possède ainsi que leur puissance. Je peux aussi dire toutes les facettes de ce pouvoir. A préciser Aleazar pour moi. Je peux dire que tu es un bouclier. En fait, tu as deux boucliers.

\- Je sais, je me suis entraîné. La plupart de mon temps, j'ai travaillé sur mon bouclier physique. Je l'ai informé.

\- Sais-tu que ton bouclier est lié à l'énergie ? Ton bouclier physique est bleu clair n'est-ce pas ? A demander Aleazar.

Nous avons tous acquiescer.

\- Tes yeux sont aussi bleus, bleu électrique. Dis-moi, Aro, ses yeux ont-ils déjà briller ?

\- Oui, c'est arriver. Peu de temps après son réveil, elle a essayé de boire une tasse de sang, mais elle est tombée très malade et a tout vomi. Ensuite, ses yeux brillaient. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'ils brillaient pendant les entraînements.

\- D'accord. Question suivante : Isabella, est ce que tu as brûlé pendant ta transformation ? A demander Aleazar.

\- Non. Ce que j'ai ressenti était plus proche d'une charge électrique. Lui ai-je expliqué. Je sentais que je commençais vraiment à stresser et j'ai senti Aro me tirer dans ses bras à nouveau pour essayer de me calmer.

\- La raison est simple Isabella. Tu l'étais. Isabella est très spéciale. Sa force, son don est alimenté par l'énergie. Le corps d'Isabella est maintenant capable de retirer de l'énergie de n'importe quelle source, afin de s'autonomiser. C'est pourquoi elle ne peut pas se nourrir de sang. Son corps n'en a pas besoin et il n'en n'aura jamais besoin. Si ça peut aider, elle est comme un super conducteur

\- Super, je suis un monstre. Tu me dis que je me nourris d'énergie. Lui ai-je dis lamentablement.

\- Non, Isabella. Tu ne la manges pas. Ton corps la tire de son environnement. Ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Maintenant l'autre aspect intéressant est de savoir comment il affecte ton bouclier physique. Tu es déjà capable de bloquer les attaques physiques et c'est génial, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu es en mesure de canaliser la charge électrique à ton bouclier et, en substance, électrocuter ton attaquant. C'est un don très puissant, comme seul un ou deux vampires le possède. Il m'a regardé dans la crainte et ça m'a mis un peu mal à l'aise. Comment était-ce arrivé ?

\- C'est du jamais vu. Impressionnant, mais inouï. Marmonna Marcus.

\- Incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais deviné quelque chose comme ça. A déclarer Aro distraitement.

\- Il y a une autre chose intéressante. Cela t'affecte Aro. Marcus pourrait être en mesure de mieux vous expliquer. Je trouve un lien entre le pouvoir d'Isabella et toi. Quelque chose le long des lignes d'un conduit qui court entre vous deux. Ça va définitivement dans les deux sens. Ce qui m'amène à croire, Aro que tu as aussi accès au pouvoir d'Isabella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ce que je ressens. Lui a dit Eleazar avec soin.

J'étais en état de choc et d'après son regard, je n'étais pas la seule. Tout le monde dans la salle du trône avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

\- Cà explique sûrement la ligne étrange que j'ai vu courir entre eux. C'est d'un bleu électrique vif, comme un courant d'énergie. Lui a dit Marcus.

\- Eh bien, ça le confirme. Avec de l'entraînement, vous pourriez être tous les deux mortels. Vous allez devoir travailler tous les deux là-dessus et essayer de comprendre comment le déclencher. Mais si quelqu'un le peux, c'est Aro.

\- Geez, Aro. Depuis quand est-tu devenu aussi surperformant ? Caïus l'a taquiné. Aro a roulé des yeux.

\- Je dois m'assurer que vous comprenez tous les deux que seule Isabella est extrêmement puissante, mais tous les deux vous serez inarrêtables. Et, Isabella, tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que tu tirais ton énergie de ton entourage ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai hoché la tête Cela comprend aussi Aro Vu qu'il est un vampire et qu'il ne peut jamais se fatiguer, tu as littéralement un approvisionnement sans fin d'énergie.

\- Tu as vu ça, Aro. Tu es ma batterie. Je l'ai taquiné.

Il a ri et a embrassé le dessus de ma tête

\- Oui, plus de formation !

Tout le monde a ri quand j'ai dit ça. J'aimais m'entraîner et je ne savais pas pourquoi tout le monde détestait ça.

\- Aro est certainement le compagnon parfait pour elle. Marcus a dit.

\- Oui, je le suis. Et en parlant de ça, il est impératif que tu ne dises pas aux Cullen qu'elle est ici. Il y a des circonstances que tu ne connais pas et il est préférable pour toutes les personnes concernées qu'elles restent dans l'obscurité. Lui a dit Aro sévèrement. Les yeux d'Aleazar se sont illuminés comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu es cette Isabella ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Bien sûr, je vais le garder pour moi, Aro.

\- Veux-tu rester avec nous ou alors dois-tu repartir tout de suite ? Caïus a demandé.

\- Je dois rentrer. Le compagnon d'Irina a disparu et elle est folle d'inquiétude. Elle nous rend tous dingues et j'ai été vraiment reconnaissant de pouvoir m'échapper, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Nous a répondu Aleazar.

\- Eh bien, de toute façon, ça a été bon de te revoir. Essaye de ne pas rester à l'écart aussi longtemps la prochaine fois. A plaisanter Marcus.

Aleazar a fait ses adieux et il est partit. Aro m'a regardé et je pouvais voir que quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Aro, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air inquiet.

\- C'est quelque chose que j'ai vu dans les pensées d'Aleazar. Ça à voir avec les Cullen. A répondu, Aro.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il devait les connaître. Peu de gens ont les yeux de couleur ambrés. Je savais juste que je n'aimerais pas la direction que prenait cette discussion.

\- Apparemment, quand ils ont quitté Forks, ils ont déménager en Alaska où ils étaient voisins. D'après ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs d'Aleazar, aucun Cullen, à part Edward, ne voulait te quitter. En fait, il y a eu une énorme dispute à ce sujet. Ils semble que la famille soit dans la tourmente. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment je devais prendre ces nouvelles. Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais qu'aucun d'eux ne s'inquiétait pour moi et que je n'avais été qu'un jouet pour eux. Un objet que vous jetez quand il ne vous sert plus à rien. Le fait qu'Edward était celui qui a voulut partir ne m'a pas déconcerté. Je m'en fichais. J'avais Aro. J'avais son amour et il me complétait d'une façon dont Edward n'en serait jamais capable. Mais le fait que le reste de la famille, que j'avais tant aimé, m'aimait en retour, était beaucoup à réfléchir.

Sentant ma détresse, Aro m'a pris dans ses bras.

\- Désolé, je sais que tu as beaucoup à réfléchir mais je ne voulais pas te cacher l'information. Tu avais le droit de savoir. Tu avais le droit de savoir. Je te soutiendrais quel que soit décision.

Je me suis levée et j'ai baiser sa joue.

\- Je sais. Je dois juste traiter l'information.

\- Eh bien au moins ce n'est pas ennuyeux par ici. J'ai ri un peu en pensant à quel point cette déclaration était vraie.

\- J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. J'aime bien m'entraîner.

C'était moi ou j'avais entendu quelqu'un gémir quand j'ai dis ça. J'avais besoin de m'entraîner pour essayer de centrer mes pensées. J'avais tellement de choses auxquelles je devais réfléchir que j'avais l'impression d'être tiraillée dans toutes les directions. Je devais me ressaisir. Je ne pouvais pas permettre que ce nouveau développement me dissuade de m'occuper des affaires. J'avais encore des culs à botter et je ne laisserais rien ni personne m'en empêcher !


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Aro POV

J'étais encore un peu étonné de tout ce qui c'était passé. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours depuis sa transformation, mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait plus longtemps Son don était extrêmement puissant. J'avais toujours su que ça le serait mais pas que j'y serais connecté. Isabella avait embrassé sa nouvelle vie avec une telle vigueur qu'elle était contagieuse. Même maintenant, elle s'entraînait, encore une fois, quelque chose dont elle était apparemment devenue accro. Parmi toutes les choses liées à sa nouvelle vie, la formation n'était pas la chose à laquelle je m'attendais qu'elle aime. Elle a insisté pour maîtriser son don et tous les aspects de celui-ci. Pendant des heures, je me tenais là et je la regardais s'entraîner avec Alec, Felix et Renata. Elle s'entraînait très fort. Elle ne semblait pas savoir quand s'arrêter et avait même du mal à comprendre quand les autres devaient faire une pause pour se nourrir. Isabella n'aura jamais ce besoin. Son don s'assure qu'elle aura toujours une énergie illimitée. J'avais commencé à m'entraîner avec elle. Comme elle et moi sommes connectés par son don et que j'y avais accès, il était important pour moi d'apprendre à l'utiliser. Au début, j'ai trouvé que c'était assez frustrant. Apprendre à l'utiliser. Apprendre à utiliser son bouclier a été suffisant pour me donner envie de me tirer les cheveux. Peu importe à quel point je me concentrais, je n'arrivais pas à le lever. J'ai même essayer de faire comme mon Isabella, et de penser que c'était un champs électrique, mais ça n'a pas fonctionner. J'étais vraiment en colère contre moi-même. Habituellement, je n'avais aucune difficulté à comprendre les choses. J'aime me considérer comme ayant un intellect supérieur, mais ce bouclier me faisait vraiment me sentir débile. Mon Isabella a vu à quel point j'étais frustré et a suggéré quelque chose de complètement différent. Elle a pensé que puisqu'il y avait une sorte de conduit qui courait entre nous, alors peut-être que je pourrais utiliser cela comme un syphon et l'utiliser pour puiser dans son pouvoir. Et vous savez quoi ? Ma bien aimée est un génie. Elle a une excellente compréhension de son don. Cela m'étonne. Alors me voici, m'entraînant avec mon amour qui ne semblait pas aimer faire de pause. C'était incroyable de pouvoir partager son don. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive. Mais si ce n'était pas assez, ce qui s'est passé peu de temps après a été pire. Nous avions décidé de nous arrêter pour la journée. Isabella était dans mes bras et nous parlions avec Alec et Felix de la façon dont se passait les entrainements. Felix a taquiné Bella en la traitant de brute et elle l'a giflé. Soudain, elle s'est raidit. Elle n'a pas bougé ou parlé pendant quelques instants et je me suis inquiété.

\- Isabella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je lui ai demandé nerveusement. Je l'ai attrapé par les bras, essayant de la faire me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas sûre. Quand j'ai touché Felix, j'ai vu des choses. Des choses bizarres. Elle a secoué la tête comme si elle essayait de vider son esprit. Cela me semblait trop familier.

\- Peux-tu me décrire ce que tu as vu ? J'avais l'impression de savoir ce que c'était, mais ça semblait presque trop fantastique pour être réel.

\- J'ai vu Felix combattre Demetri et perdre lamentablement. Je l'ai vu faire des choses dont je ne parlerais pas avec Heidi. Sérieusement, je n'avais pas besoin de voir tout ça. Je l'ai vu se nourrir d'un humain dans une ruelle. Il y en avait beaucoup. Est-ce que je pense que c'est ce que c'est ? Elle m'a regardé, ses yeux suppliants pour avoir une réponse. J'ai hoché la tête.

\- Oui, mon amour. Il semble que ce "conduit" fonctionne dans les deux sens. Tu as puisé dans mon don. Ce sont les souvenirs de Felix que tu as vu. Je suis d'accord avec toi, certaines de ces choses devraient rester secrètes. Même moi je suis gênée par certaines choses que j'ai vu.

\- Cela devient vraiment étrange. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes de vampires siamois bizarres. Même si ça ne me dérange pas d'être connectée à toi. Elle me taquinait. Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue. Rappelle-moi de ne pas toucher Felix et ça ira. Elle plaisantait.

\- Hé, je suis juste là. Felix a interrompu.

\- Relax Felix. Tu as déjà entendu ça avant. Je lui ai rappelé.

\- Felix. On te taquine. Tu sais que je t'aime comme le grand frère que je pensais que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir. C'est trop facile. Je m'amusais juste un peu. Mon amour le taquinait sans pitié.

J'ai enroulé mes bras autour d'elle plus étroitement. J'aimais cette femme !

\- oui oui. Rie tant que tu veux mais la vengeance sera douce. Je l'aurais ma vengeance. A répliqué Felix en riant maniaquement. Il se retourna et partit au château.

\- Oh mon amour, tu m'apportes tant de joie. Je t'aime. Je l'ai tiré par le bras et nous sommes retournés au château ensemble en prenant notre temps.

Nous allions à la recherche de Caïus et Marcus quand Gianna est venue à notre rencontre.

\- Maître Aro, Maîtresse Isabella, vous êtes nécessaire dans la salle du trône. Il y a des nouvelles de Demetri.

Nous avons couru à la salle du trône pour trouver mes frères en détresse qui arpentaient la pièce. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne pouvait pas être bon.

\- Frères, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Vous donnez l'impression d'être au bord de la crise de nerf. Marcus s'est approché de moi et m'a donné sa main. Je l'ai rapidement attrapé. J'ai haleté de surprise quand j'ai découvert par moi-même ce qui causait la tourmente.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Aro, je peux dire par ton regard que quoi que ce soit, c'est important.

Je l'ai tiré dans mes bras et j'ai doucement embrassé son front.

\- Mon amour, je ne sais comment te le dire autrement, mais Demetri à appeler pour nous informer que Jane, Santiago et Victoria étaient dans l'état de Washington. J'ai pris une respiration pour essayer de me préparer à ce que j'avais à lui dire. Ils étaient à Forks et ont tué plusieurs de tes amis. Je me suis arrêter pour lui laisser le temps d'absorber le peu d'informations. J'ai regardé ses yeux bleus magnifiques élargis en état de choc.

\- Qui, Aro ? Je veux savoir qui. Elle me tenait la main d'une poigne serrée presque par peur de me laisser partir.

\- Demetri a dit qu'un groupe de tes amis s'était réuni pour une fête chez Mike Newton. Il nous a dit que tout le monde avait été massacré sauf une fille. Marcus a parlé.

\- Qui est la fille ? Comment a-t-elle survécu ? Mon amour a demandé doucement.

\- C'est une fille prénommée Angela. Avec ce peu de nouvelles, les yeux de mon amour se sont de nouveau élargis.

\- Elle est à l'hôpital ? Où est-elle maintenant ? Isabella a demandé rapidement.

\- Non, Isabella. Elle a été mordue. Elle change en ce moment même. Demetri a dû l'emmener dans un endroit sûr alors il l'a emmener à la villa des Cullen. Caïus a répondu. Il s'est avancer et a embrassé le haut de sa tête.

Isabella nous a regardé tous les trois.

\- Il y a plus n'est-ce pas ? Elle nous a demandé. C'était presque impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à mon compagnon.

J'ai pris nerveusement une profonde inspiration.

\- Mon amour, ils ont attaqué ton père. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras dans l'espoir de soulager sa détresse émotionnelle. Elle a commencé à secouer la tête presque comme dans le déni.

\- Non… Non… Non. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il ne mérite pas ça.

J'ai pris son visage dans mes mains essayant de la faire me regarder.

\- Chérie, regarde-moi. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu dois savoir que ton père est aussi en train de changer. Demetri a dit que quand il l'a trouver, il avait encore un léger battement de cœur.

\- Cara mia, il savait à quel point tu aimes ton père. Il a senti que tu avais déjà perdu temps de choses. Il n'a pas voulu que tu perdes quelqu'un d'autre. Caïus lui a expliquer.

Cela devient trop. C'est insensé. Des innocents perdent la vie. Et pourquoi ? La jalousie et un désir déplacé de vengeance. Mon cœur se brise en pensant à mes amis qui sont morts. Je veux juste mettre fin à tout ça. Personnellement. Je veux leur faire du mal. Une douleur pour une douleur. Je veux ma vengeance. Les yeux d'Isabella brillaient de colère. Elle arpentait la pièce, agitée.

\- Mon amour, tu auras ta chance. Demetri est en route avec Angela et ton père. Ils sont dans le jet privé au moment où nous parlons. Nous devons rencontrer les Cullen. Et ensuite comprendre ce que nous allons faire de la situation. Je l'ai rassuré du mieux que j'ai pu. Je n'empêcherais pas mon compagnon d'avoir sa vengeance. C'était trop important pour elle.

\- Quand est-ce que les Cullen vont arriver ?

Je pouvais dire par le son de sa voix qu'elle n'était pas impatiente pour cette confrontation.

Ils devraient être ici en fin de journée. Je lui ai embrasser la main, essayant de la rassurer.

\- Aro, si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais réfléchir. Je suis un peu dispersée en ce moment. J'aimerais me préparer avant l'arrivée des Cullen. Dieu sait que je ne veut pas les voir et je ne suis pas au mieux. Elle m'a dit. J'ai compris qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Je lui donnerais tout ce dont elle a besoin et plus encore.

\- Bien sûr mon amour. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. J'ai encore besoin de parler à Caïus et Marcus de certaines choses. J'ai caresser sa joue en regardant profondément dans ses yeux. J'ai embrassé doucement ses lèvres et je l'ai libérée. J'ai regarder mon amour partir. A juger la façon dont elle se tenait, elle était aux prises avec tout ce qui se passait.

\- Frères, allons à mon bureau. Je dois vous parler de plusieurs choses et je veux votre opinion. Je leur ai dit.

Nous sommes aller rapidement à mon bureau. Il y avait beaucoup de tensions dans l'air et chacun d'entre nous essayait de traiter ce qui c'était passer à sa façon. Mon inquiétude pour Isabella pesait sur tout le reste y compris la colère que je ressentais envers ceux qui essayaient de lui faire du mal.

\- J'ai réfléchis ces derniers jours. Cette situation sur la trahison de Jane et Santiago ainsi que leur complice Victoria, m'énerve vraiment. Je ne veux plus d'autres questionnements sur le fait qu'elle soit mon compagnon ou sur la position d'Isabella. Ma première question est la suivante. Que pensez-vous si je demandais à Isabella de m'épouser ?

Mes frères ont commencé à sourire largement.

\- Aro, je pense que ce serait la chose la plus intelligente que tu aies faite. Je peux honnêtement te dire qu'elle est parfaite pour toi et que plus vite tu obtiendras une bague et mieux ce sera. Marcus m'a dit pour m'encourager.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Marcus. Elle est parfaite et s'intègre parfaitement ici. C'est presque comme si elle était exactement ce dont cet endroit avait besoin depuis longtemps. Tu as le droit d'avoir le bonheur complet. Ce que les autres pensent ou disent n'a pas d'importance. Je vais te dire une chose. Elle est parfaite pour toi et pour les Volturi.

J'ai adoré la façon dont tout le monde avait accepter mon compagnon. La façon dont ils l'ont vu était similaire à la mienne. Elle était la pièce de puzzle manquante dont nous ne savions pas que nous avions besoin. Isabella nous a compléter en tant que famille et en tant que coven. C'est pourquoi j'ai décider de faire un pas de plus.

\- Que penseriez-vous tout les deux de faire d'Isabella notre reine ? Je leur ai demandé nerveusement. Aucune de leurs épouses n'avaient voulu le poste, préférant permettre à leurs maris de s'occuper des affaires de vampires. Je me suis appuyé dans ma chaise, attendant une réponse. Marcus et Caïus ont souri.

\- Je pense qu'elle est parfaite pour le poste. Elle est très mature et de nature très calme. Nous ne savons pas à quel point elle sera puissante. Isabella a de solides qualités de leadership, même s'il est évident qu'elle n'en a pas conscience. Marcus a répondu.

Caïus a hoché la tête en signe d'accord.

\- Absolument. Elle a toutes les qualités d'un grand leader et tout le monde l'aime et la respecte. Elle apportera l'équilibre.

\- Caïus, tu viens de citer Star Wars ? que diable t'arrives-t-il ? Je lui ai demandé en plaisantant. Une partie de moi avait peur de la réponse et l'autre partie était terrifiée.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. C'était une situation appropriée pour la situation. Ce n'est pas parce que s'est tiré d'un film qu'il n'y a pas de rapport avec la situation ? Caïus s'est défendu.

Marcus et moi avons ri. L'entendre citer un film était surprenant et vraiment inattendu.

\- Pas de soucis, mon frère, nous savons que tu ne faisais que partager ta sagesse. Marcus l'a encore taquiné. J'ai secoué la tête, profitant de ces quelques moments. Des moments difficiles allaient arriver et nous devions profiter de chacun de ces moments.

Bella POV

Entendre ce que ces traitres et cette pute avaient fait avaient presque mis en ébullition le venin qui circulait dans mes veines. J'étais livide. Je n'avais jamais été autant en colère de toute ma vie. Savoir que des innocents avaient été massacrés pour rien de plus que de la jalousie mesquine. Ça m'a rendu malade. J'ai arpenté avec colère les limites de notre chambre, essayant de donner un sens aux choses. Mon père et Angela étaient en train de changer et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils leur arrivait. Je craignais leurs réactions. Est-ce qu'ils m'en voudraient ? Est-ce qu'ils me blâmeraient pour ce qu'ils leur arrivaient ? Bien que je sache que je ne sois pas à blâmer pour les actions des autres, il y a une partie de moi qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être responsable d'une petite partie. J'aurais aimer l'empêcher. J'aurais peut-être dû savoir. Victoria me cherchait depuis si longtemps. Elle veut me faire du mal en frappant là où ça fait mal. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu venir ? Mais même si une partie de moi me blâme, il y a une autre partie qui blâme les Cullen. Ce sont eux qui m'ont amené dans leur monde. Ce sont eux qui ont détruit James et, par la suite m'ont abandonné. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle voudrait sa venger la mort de son compagnon ? Ne sont-ils pas conscient de la façon dont fonctionnent les vampires en général ? Y'a-t-il quelque chose dans le sang animal qui fait disjoncter leurs cerveaux ? Il y avait tellement de variables inconnues que ça me mettait très mal à l'aise. Je détestais être laissée dans le noir. Nous avions besoin d'une idée avant que d'autres personnes ne perdent la vie. Il était évident que Jane et Santiago ne se souciaient plus de garder le secret. Il fallait les arrêter avant que cela ne dégénère sérieusement, sans oublier que j'ai ma vendetta.

Ma diatribe mentale a été interrompue par un coup à la porte. J'avais été tellement été distraite que je n'avais entendu personne approcher. Le visage sombre de Felix m'a accueilli de l'autre côté.

\- Maîtresse Isabella. Maître Aro te demande. Les Cullen sont sur le point d'arriver. Ils seront là dans quelques instants.

\- Oh super. Eh bien allons-y.

Nous avons tous les deux marcher à un rythme humain jusqu'à la salle du trône, aucun de nous deux désireux de voir le clan végétarien. Je n'étais pas encore sûr de la façon de traiter avec tous. Edward était une affaire classée. C'était un enfant égoïste émotionnellement immature. J'étais heureuse d'en avoir fini avec lui. C'était les autres que j'avais perdu. Je suppose que j'allais le découvrir. Felix et moi avons approché des grandes doubles portes et il m'a ouvert. Je suis entrée et j'ai trouvé Aro assit sur son trône à côté de ses frères. Il m'a fait signe d'aller à lui. Je me suis approchée de lui et il a saisi ma main et m'a tirer sur ses genoux.

\- Vas-tu bien mon amour ? m'a demandé Aro préoccupé.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Faisons-en sorte que se fasse. J'ai peut-être une forte envie de tuer Edward. Felix va devoir me retenir. Je l'ai taquiner doucement. J'ai regardé le vampire massif et il m'a surprit en levant les pouces. Je savais que Felix me soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive. A ce moment-là, Gianna est venue annoncer l'arrivée des Cullen. Ils sont entrés derrière elle. À la seconde où ils m'ont vu, ils ont haleté. Eh bien, que la fête commence.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Bella POV

J'étais assise sur les genoux d'Aro avec un regard suffisant sur le visage. Devant nous se tenait un clan Cullen très confus. De toute évidence, aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à me voir ici. Je pouvais dire par leurs regards qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir des problèmes. Ma présence, seule, indiquait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Eh bien, Carlisle, nous apprécions que toi et ta famille arriviez ici dès que possible. Aro lui a parlé de sa voix autoritaire.

Le regard de Carlisle voyagea entre moi et Aro.

\- Bien sûr, Aro. Si ça ne te dérange pas que je te le demande, quel était votre besoin ? L'appel que j'ai reçu semblait très urgent.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

Ça n'a pas pris longtemps pour que le clan Cullen qui était arrivé confiant devienne nerveux et impuissant. Juste un coup d'œil à leur ancien animal de compagnie humain et ils ont su qu'il avaient des problèmes.

\- Eh bien, Carlisle, je pense que c'est évident.

Avant même que Carlisle n'ai eu le temps de répondre, Rosalie qui me regardait s'est avancé.

\- Attendez, mademoiselle Swan est allée chercher le premier vampire qu'elle a pu trouver et qui a voulu la changer et ensuite venir ici pour nous causer des ennuis à ma famille ? Nous aurions dû la tuer quand nous en avions eu l'occasion.

N'aimant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Caïus courut et l'attrapa à la gorge. Son grognement féroce résonnait dans toute la salle du trône.

\- Tu ne parleras pas de ma sœur de cette façon. Toi et ta famille avez enfreint nos lois et quand vous êtes ici, vous montrez le respect approprié. Suis-je clair ?

Rosalie lui a répondu tranquillement, acceptant d'être respectueuse. Les Cullen étaient tendus, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour sortir de cette situation que le comportement de Rosalie avait empiré.

\- Carlisle, je suis vraiment très déçu de toi. Après tout le temps que tu as passé ici avec nous, tu n'as rien appris de nos lois ? C'était une question rhétorique. Vos actions m'ont dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous rappelez que ces lois sont en place pour, non seulement nous protéger, mais aussi pour protéger les humains. N'imaginez-vous pas le pandémonium de masse si la nouvelle de notre existence devait être rendue publique ? Ces lois doivent être respectées. Deuxièmement, Isabella n'a pas trouver le premier vampire qu'elle pouvait pour la changer. J'ai appris ce gâchis de nul autre que de Victoria. Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? Vous avez tué son compagnon et vous l'avez laisser essayer de tuer le mien. Et enfin troisièmement, Isabella est mon compagnon ? Je ne prends pas gentiment quiconque l'insulte. Carlisle, as-tu quelque chose à dire pour les actions de ta famille ? Aro regarde Carlisle. Mon compagnon savait comment intimider quelqu'un avec un simple regard. Carlisle regarda Aro. Réussissant à paraître tout aussi nerveux que je le connaissais, il a fait un pas en avant.

\- Mon fils, Edward et Bella était dans une relation. Après un incident le jour de son anniversaire, Edward a estimé que, étant son compagnon, il était plus sûr pour elle que nous partions afin qu'elle puisse vivre une vie humaine normale.

Aro a été calme pendant un moment. Il est resté immobile regardant Carlisle. D'une certaine façon, je savais que l'excuse n'allait pas fonctionner avec lui. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Aro m'a interroger du regard.

\- Je suis désolée, Aro. Je trouve ça tellement ironique. J'ai secoué la tête perplexe. Carlisle est censé être le chef de famille, mais c'est Edward qui semble prendre toutes les décisions. Je me demande, Carlisle, si l'un d'entre vous a tenu compte du fait que vous m'avez laissée seule avec un vampire voulant se venger. Après tout, c'est ta famille qui a détruit son compagnon, pas moi. Vous aviez une obligation dont vous ne vous êtes pas occuper. Est-ce que tous ces cerfs t'ont grignoter le cerveau ? Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez justifier ce que vous avez fait. Mon petit coup à leur choix de régime avait fait rire Marcus, Caïus ainsi que la garde. Carlisle, était-tu au courant que je n'étais pas le compagnon d'Edward ? Même moi je le savais avec le peu d'information dont je disposais avant que toi et ta famille ne partiez.

J'ai regardé la famille devant moi. Esme semblait vraiment heureuse de me voir et nerveuse aussi. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne me quitte pas comme elle l'avait fait. Alice avait l'air de se battre pour ne pas me sauter dessus. Jasper était nerveux et refusait de me regarder dans les yeux. Emmett, mon grand frère ours, avait l'air complètement brisé. Je voulais mettre mes bras autour de lui mais je ne pouvais pas. La trahison était sérieuse et le pardon n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais donner facilement. Rosalie m'enverrait des poignards avec les yeux si elle le pouvait. Sérieusement, cette salope avait besoin d'une gifle. Et puis il y avait Edward. Il se tenait là avec son regard suffisant et de la luxure dans les yeux.

\- Je crois qu'Isabella t'a posé une question, Carlisle. Marcus a parlé. La colère dans sa voix était évidente.

\- Non, je veux dire, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était son compagnon. Alice a dit qu'elle avait vu Bella avec nous en vampire. Edward nous a dit qu'elle était son compagnon. Il a répondu.

\- Carlisle, a quoi pensais-tu ? Es-tu capable physiquement de quitter ton compagnon pendant une période prolongée ? Marcus lui a demandé avec colère. Il secoua la tête de frustration, ne croyant pas ce qu'il entendait.

\- Non, je ne le peux pas. Ça ferait trop mal d'y penser, et encore plus de le faire réellement. A répondu Carlisle, les yeux baissés par la honte.

Aro était de plus en plus en colère à chaque seconde qui passait. Il a taper doucement ma jambe pour indiquer son besoin de se tenir debout. Je me suis levée. Il s'est dirigé vers Carlisle et a saisi sa main pour voir tous ses souvenirs.

\- Il semble que Carlisle pensait que tu étais vraiment le compagnon d'Edward. Edward ayant lu les pensées d'Aro et vu ce qu'il avait prévu, se mit à reculer. J'ai senti soudain une ondulation dans ma connexion avec Aro. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, Edward était enfermé dans un bouclier bleu clair. Tous les Cullen ont haleter de surprise.

\- Edward, restes où tu es. Le fait que tu essayes de t'éloigner de moi est un signe de culpabilité. Aro si dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Edward piégé par lui. Alec, quand je le libère, je veux que tu le prive de ses sens sauf de l'ouïe et de la parole. Aro a ordonné. A ce moment-là, la bulle a disparu et Edward a été figé, incapable de se déplacer. Aro lui a pris la main, en colère. Après quelques instants, le grognement d'Aro a rempli toute la salle. Il a lâché son bras et frapper Edward au visage, laissant une fissure de la racine de ses cheveux à sa mâchoire. La force du coup projeta Edward à travers la pièce et dans le mur.

\- Aro, qu'as-tu vu ? Caïus à demander frénétiquement.

Aro s'est calmé quelques instants essayant de retrouver son sang-froid. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère et je savais que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas de bonne augure pour les Cullen.

\- Il semble qu'Isabella soit sa tua cantante, sa chanteuse. Il a induit sa famille en erreur en lui faisant croire qu'il combattait avec succès l'appel de son sang et qu'il l'aimait. En fait, il avait l'intention de l'emmener en voyage a un moment donné et ce serait là qu'il la viderait. Il croyait que son sang était un cadeau pour lui pour ne pas avoir "glissé" pendant toutes ces années. Aro remonta s'asseoir sur son trône et me tira sur ses genoux. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi pour me tenir proche.

\- Edward, comment pourrais-tu après tout ce que je t'ai appris ? Pourquoi ? Carlisle lui demanda, la colère teintant sa voix. Esme à commencer à sangloter tranquillement et il l'a tiré vers lui.

\- Carlisle, j'ai bien peur que la trahison de ta famille aille un peu plus loin que ça. Votre petite voyante savait tout depuis le début et n'a jamais rien fait pour l'arrêter. Elle ne l'a peut-être pas aider directement avec ses plans, mais en ne vous informant pas, elle vous a trahi toi et ton coven. Aro à rapidement ajouter. Les yeux de Carlisle se sont élargis davantage. Sa colère plus tranquille qu'à celle que je m'attendais, mais c'était celle de Jasper à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Jasper s'est tourné vers elle plein de rage.

\- Alice, tu savais. Tu as vu ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire à Bella et tu n'as rien dis. Toi qui prétendais être sa meilleure amie. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? J'aurais dû le savoir. Tu n'arrêtais pas de ressentir de la culpabilité. Je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Alice refusa de lui répondre, ce qui le rendait de plus en plus en colère. Il saisit ses bras, la secouant plus proche de lui. Je t'ai posé une question, réponds-moi ! Il criait. Les yeux d'Alice se sont élargies de peur. C'était sûrement la première fois que son compagnon lui parlait comme ça.

\- Ah… Désolée. Je le savais. J'ai eu une vision après son retour d'Alaska. Il a lu mes pensées et m'a menacer. Il a dit que si je disais quelque chose à quelqu'un, il s'assurerais que je paierais. Il a dit qu'il ferait croire qu'un nomade l'avait fait et puisque Carlisle le croit toujours, il s'en tirerait. Alice a commencé à sangloter. Les yeux de Jasper se sont assombrit de fureur.

\- Tu es un fils de pute !

Plus vite que je l'aurais cru possible, il a arraché la tête d'Edward et l'a envoyé de l'autre côté de la salle d'un coup de pied.

\- Jasper, essaye de te calmer, fils. Lui a dit Carlisle.

\- Me calmer ? Ce connard menaçait mon compagnon et voulait tuer Bella. Il ne mérite pas de vivre. Il a raison pour une chose. Tu crois toujours tout ce que cul de menteur dit. Jasper tenait Alice, essayant de la calmer.

\- Felix, enlève Edward et emmène-le au donjon. Assure-toi que quelqu'un monte la garde en permanence. Caïus a ordonné. Revenons-en aux Cullen. Il s'adressa à eux. Il y a de graves conséquences à ce que vous avez fait. Edward sera puni pour avoir trahi son coven, mais toute votre famille sera tenu pour responsable pour avoir exposer notre monde à un humain et ne pas avoir géré la situation avec Victoria. Marcus et Aro hochèrent la tête en accord.

\- Vos actions ont provoqué une série d'évènements qui n'auraient jamais dû se réaliser. Marcus les a informer solennellement.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Bella est un vampire maintenant ? Donc quelqu'un s'est occupé du problème pour nous. Rosalie à bêtement dit.

Aro s'est fâché contre elle.

\- Carlisle, tu dois mieux les contrôler.

Aro s'est penché vers l'avant et à doucement embrasser ma joue. Sentant mon agitation accrue, il a commencer à me frotter le dos. Vous devez tous bien comprendre que Victoria a été après Isabella pendant un an. Les métamorphes l'ont protégé. En fait, ils ont fait un si bon travail et Victoria a été tellement frustrée qu'elle est venue ici chercher de l'aide. Quand j'ai vu ses souvenirs, j'ai vu Isabella et j'ai senti l'attraction de l'accouplement. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai vu que Victoria construisait une armée de nouveau-nés.

Les Cullen à l'exception de Jasper, ont haletés. Il se tenait là, les bras autour d'Alice, attendant qu'Aro termine ce qu'il avait besoin de dire. Je pris quelques-uns de mes gardes et je suis allé dans l'état de Washington. Les gardes sont allés à Seattle pour s'occuper des nouveau-nés et je suis allé à Forks chercher mon compagnon.

\- Les nouveau-nés ont-ils été éliminés ?

\- Oui, mais nous avons eu beaucoup de travaux de nettoyage. Aussi réussie que soit la mission, nous avons quand même eu des ennuis. A répondu Aro.

J'ai regardé mon compagnon et il avait l'air mal à l'aise d'avoir à parler de cette histoire. Heureusement, Caïus ne semblait pas avoir autant de scrupules.

\- Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Carlisle, Jane n'est plus avec nous. Elle a trahi les Volturi pour nulle autre raison qu'elle était jalouse qu'Isabella soit accouplée avec Aro. Une autre série d'halètements est venue du groupe. Et si sa trahison ne suffisait pas, elle ainsi que Santiago font équipe avec Victoria. Demetri les a suivi. Ils sont allés à Forks où ils ont massacré une maison pleine de fêtards. Toutes les personnes, sauf une amie d'Isabella sont mortes. Marcus les a informés. Le choc était plâtré sur leurs visages.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout. Ils ont aussi attaqué le père d'Isabella. Demetri l'a trouvé agonisant et son cœur battait faiblement. Il a prit la décision de le changer. Donc, en ce moment, Demetri est dans le jet avec deux personnes en plein changement. Aro leur a expliqué.

\- Laquelle des amies de Bella ? Esme à demander tranquillement. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'exprimait.

\- C'est Angela. Je lui ai répondu tranquillement.

\- Oh, Bella, je suis vraiment désolée. Nous nous sommes trompés. Nous n'aurions jamais dû te quitter. On aurait dû s'occuper de Victoria. Nous t'avons laisser tomber. Je t'ai toujours considérer comme un de mes enfants, mais je t'ai laissé sans te dire au revoir. Quel genre de mère fait ça. Esme pleura.

J'étais sur les genoux d'Aro, incapable de répondre. A ce stade, je n'avais aucun désir de leur pardonner ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Cette situation est au mieux précaire. Puisque ce gâchis est votre création, vous aiderez à le réparer. Aro à regarder chacun d'eux.

\- Bien sûr. C'est notre faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Edward. J'ai beaucoup trop compter sur son don. J'ai arrêter d'écouter mon instinct. Carlisle m'a regardé. Bella, je suis désolé. J'assume l'entière responsabilité. Tu ne méritais pas d'être traitée comme ça. Je sais que nous ne méritons pas ton pardon mais je veux que tu saches que nous sommes vraiment désolés.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai entendus vos excuses et pour être honnêtes, je n'en veux pas. Elles sont futiles et vaines. Je vous aimais et vous étiez une deuxième famille pour moi. Mais vous êtes partis sans même me dire au revoir comme si je ne comptais pas pour vous. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis passée à autre chose. La seule chose pour laquelle je dois vous être reconnaissante c'est que toute cette débâcle m'a permise de rencontrer mon vrai compagnon. Je suis déchirée. Une partie veut vous détester pour être partis et l'autre et heureuse que vous l'ayez fait. Je me suis blottie contre Aro.

\- Ecoute, Carlisle, Isabella va avoir besoin d'espace. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de pression. Si elle décide de pardonner à ta famille, laissez-la faire le premier pas. Aro l'a mis en garde. Carlisle a hoché la tête en signe d'accord.

\- Heidi, prépare des chambre pour les Cullen. Mets-les dans l'aile des gardes. Caïus lui a ordonné. Nous avons d'autres sujets dont nous devons discuter. Je pense que Marcus, Aro, Carlisle et moi devons continuer cette conversation en privé.

A ce moment-là, les portes immenses se sont ouvertes et Felix est arrivé précipitamment.

\- Très bien. Felix, va voir Demetri, il va avoir besoin d'aide. Emmène Afton avec toi. Nous nous préparons à accueillir de nouveaux invités. Mes nerfs étaient embrouillés. Aro a gardé ses bras autour de moi. Eh bien, il semble que nous allons être très occupés. Comme si je n'étais pas assez au bord des nerf, ce que j'ai entendu les a achever.

\- Où suis-je ? Mon père à hurler.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Aro POV

Si avoir à faire à Carlisle et sa famille n'était pas assez mauvais, entendre crier le père de mon amour à l'extérieur de la salle du trône avait été la cerise sur le gâteau comme le dise les humains. Isabella s'est tournée vers moi un peu paniquée et a couru à la porte pour aller le saluer. Voulant être là pour la soutenir, je me suis tourné vers mes frères.

\- Marcus, Caïus, terminez cela s'il vous plait. On dirait que nous avons déjà un nouveau-né dont nous devons nous occuper.

La vue qui m'accueilli n'était pas du toi ce à quoi je m'attendais. Au lieu d'un nouveau-né fou et sanguinaire, le père d'Isabella était complétement calme et disposé, sinon un peu en colère de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait. Il semble qu'Isabella à hériter de son père le comportement inhabituel de nouveau-né. Isabella s'est approchée prudemment de lui

\- Papa, c'est bon. Tu es à Volterra, en Italie.

\- Bells, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est qu'une petite fille blonde est entrée dans la maison. Elle était si forte. Elle m'a jeté dans la pièce comme si je pesais moins d'une once.

\- M. Swan, Je suis Aro et je suis le petit-ami d'Isabella. Je peux t'aider en répondant à toutes tes questions. Pourquoi ne pas poursuivre cette discussion dans un endroit plus privé. Nous sommes entrés dans mon bureau et j'ai fait signe à Charlie de prendre place. Isabella a choisi de s'asseoir à côté de son père ne voulant pas le contrarier davantage.

\- Très bien. Maintenant qu'on est-là, je peux avoir des réponses. Bells, c'est là que tu étais ?

\- Oui, je suis ici depuis mon départ. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir en personne. Les circonstances de l'époque ne me permettaient pas de le faire. A répondu Isabella tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par circonstances ? Pourquoi tu as les yeux bleus et que tu as l'air différente ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J'ai décidé de prendre la suite de la conversation.

\- M. Swan. Il n'y a pas de moyen facile de dire ça, donc je vais être franc. Nous sommes des vampires. Je l'ai informé. Je le surveillais attentivement pour voir sa réaction. Il m'a juste regardé. Tu as été attaqué dans ta maison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- oui mais comment le sais-tu ?

\- L'individu qui t'a attaqué était autrefois un membre de ma garde. C'est un autre membre, Demetri, qui t'a a trouvé. Tu étais à peine en vie quand il vous a mordu. Il ne voulait pas qu'Isabella perde quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai attendu qu'il assimile les informations avant de continuer. La transformation prend en général trois jours, mais tout comme ta fille il ne t'a fallu qu'un jour et demi.

\- Alors j'ai été changé parce que j'étais mortellement blessé ? J'ai hoché la tête pour dire oui. Alors pourquoi ma fille est un vampire ? Est-ce qu'elle a aussi été attaquée ?

\- Non, Isabella n'a pas été attaquée. Les vampires s'accouplent à vie. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a qu'une personne, une âme sœur pour un vampire. L'attraction de l'accouplement est très puissante et impossible à ignorer. Isabella est mon compagnon. Je l'ai changé et nous passerons l'éternité ensemble. Je suis très amoureux de votre fille. Je lui ai expliquer. Il m'a regardé un moment avant de parler à mon compagnon

\- Bells, es-tu heureuse ici ? Aimes-tu Aro ?

\- Je l'aime plus que tout, papa. Je suis très heureuse ici. Je lui ai assuré.

\- La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est le bonheur de ma fille. Par vos regards, tu la rends heureuse. En plus, personne ne s'en ai jamais tiré en l'appelant par son prénom complet, pas même moi. Le fait qu'elle vous laisse en dit long. En plus, je suis content que ça soit terminé avec Edward. Il semblait plus intéressé à la contrôler qu'à la traiter avec respect. Charlie à soupirer. Avoir son approbation comptait beaucoup pour moi.

\- Eh bien, je suis d'accord, c'est une mauviette. J'ai répondu.

\- Tu es un homme bon, Aro. Nous nous en sortirons très bien. Il m'a dit avec un sourire. Cela étant dit, tu peux m'appeler Charlie.

\- Merci, Charlie. J'apprécie. Maintenant, il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter, mais je pense qu'il serait prudent de te nourrir. Tu dois avoir soif, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé ressentir ? Honnêtement, je me sens bien. M'a-t-il dit.

\- Normalement, un nouveau-né est incontrôlable à cause de la soif de sang. Puisque tu ne sembles pas être un nouveau-né typique, cela pourrait être différent pour toi. Dis-moi, est-ce que ta gorge te fait mal ? J'ai demandé.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai mal mais ça gène un peu. C'est plus comme lorsque vous avez un rhume. Ce n'est pas douloureux, cependant.

\- Très bien. Je me sentirais mieux si tu te nourrissais. Viens avec moi. Je peux demander à Afton de t'emmener pour ta première chasse. Ma question est la suivante. Veux-tu boire du sang humain ou animal ? Je lui ai demandé.

\- Avec tout le respect, Aro, je ne pourrais jamais tuer une personne innocente. J'étais le chef de police à Forks. La justice est ancrée en moi. Il m'a expliqué.

\- Juste pour que tu le sache, nous ne tuons pas d'humains innocents ici, indépendamment de ce que dise les rumeurs. Nous ne chassons que les criminels. Nous possédons également une banque de sang et nous avons un lieu de stockage, donc il y a toujours un approvisionnement. Je veux juste que tu saches quelles sont tes options. J'ai pu voir les yeux de Charlie s'illuminer quand je lui ai parler de chasser les criminels. J'avais une bonne idée de ce qu'il allait choisir.

\- Bells, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- En fait, papa, je n'ai pas besoin de sang. Ça fait partie de mon don. C'est une autre longue histoire que nous expliquerons plus tard. Tu devrais vraiment chasser maintenant. Elle l'a encourager.

\- Venez, retournons dans la salle du trône. Charlie, est ce que tu as décidé ?

\- Pour être honnête, faire disparaître des criminels des rues est très attrayant. Je vais essayer ça. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

Mon amour a souri avec amour à son père.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. En fait, je pense que ce serait parfait pour toi.

J'ai fait le tour de mon bureau et j'ai offert ma main à Isabella. Elle l'a prise avec impatiente et s'est levée. J'ai placé un doux baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- On va te nourrir, Charlie.

Nous sommes retournés à la salle du trône. Plus nous approchions et plus nous entendions des bruits de combats. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais nous allions le découvrir rapidement. J'ai ouvert les doubles portes massives et nous avons été accueillis par Felix et Edward Cullen qui se faisait remettre à sa place. J'ai regardé mes frères qui été là, assis dans leur trône, souriant à ce qu'ils voyaient. Tout comme je me suis tourné pour faire face à mes frères, et leur étrange sens du divertissement gratuit. Quand j'ai entendu un grognement fort venir de derrière moi. Je me suis tourné pour voir Charlie. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. Il venait de voir Edward et on aurait dit qu'il voulait lui causer un préjudice grave. Avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, Charlie à foncer sur Edward, surprenant le garçon Cullen en apparaissant soudainement. Les lèvres de Charlie étaient courbées dans un mauvais sourire. Il a attrapé Edward et lui a donné un coup de poing à l'abdomen, le faisant traverser la pièce. Edward s'est immédiatement relevé. Apparemment, il n'était pas content de ça. Charlie à lever la main qui a commencé à briller, et alors qu'Edward tentait de le charger, une boule d'électricité est sortie de sa main et à frapper Edward dans la poitrine. La force de celle-ci l'a projeté à travers la pièce et dans le mur, le détruisant. Des halètements choqués ont retentit dans toute la pièce suite à ce dont nous venions d'être témoins. Je me suis tourné vers Carlisle et j'ai été surpris de le voir juste là. Il semblait de pas se soucier de ce qui venait d'arriver à son fils.

\- Felix, prends Edward et emmène-le au donjon. Enlève-lui les jambes pour être sûr qu'il n'essaye rien. Je veux un garde pour le surveiller en permanence. J'ai commandé.

\- Oui maître. Felix l'a attrapé et l'a traîner hors de la salle.

\- Afton, je veux que toi et Alec emmeniez Charlie se nourrir. Après ce que nous venons de voir, ça ne m'étonnerait pas s'il avait très soif. Lui ai-je dis.

\- Eh bien, nous savons maintenant d'où Isabella tient son don. Caïus a dit essayant de réduire la tension. J'ai roulé des yeux.

Isabella et moi sommes allés à Marcus et Caïus.

\- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Après votre départ, Edward à décider qu'il ne resterait pas ici. Il pense que puisque Jane n'est plus avec nous, nous n'avons plus le pouvoir de le garder ici. A expliqué Marcus.

J'ai secoué la tête à ce peu de nouvelles. Le garçon Cullen avait le plus grand ego que j'avais rencontré depuis des millénaires.

\- Felix a pris sur lui pour lui donner une leçon. A dit Caïus en riant. C'était tellement drôle. Ce Cullen ne peut pas se battre. C'est comme regarder une adolescente se battre. Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, je serais mort de rire. Mon compagnon a commencé à rire de cela.

\- Désolé Aro. Mais c'était trop drôle pour arrêter. Si tu me demandais, il avait besoin d'être remis à sa place. Marcus à expliquer.

\- Très bien. C'était un peu drôle et je n'en ai pas vu autant. J'étais d'accord avec eux. Je me suis tourné vers Heidi. Heidi, s'il vous plait, emmener les Cullen restant à leurs quartiers. Je lui ai dit. Heidi a fait un geste pour qu'ils la suivent. Ils nous ont laissé ce qui nous a permis de discuter.

\- Isabella, comment gères-tu tout ça ? J'ai été un peu inquiet pour toi. Marcus lui a demandé.

\- Je vais bien. La présence des Cullen ne me dérange pas autant que je le pensais et le changement de mon père ne me dérange pas non plus. Je me suis assis sur mon trône et je l'ai tiré sur mes genoux. Elle s'est blottie contre moi et m'a embrasser sur la joue.

\- Tout arrive pour une raison même si nous ne la connaissons pas pour le moment. Caïus a dit. Je dois dire, Isabella, je suis très impressionné par ton père. Il est évident d'où vient un aspect de ton don.

\- Il y a quelque chose chez les Swan, frères. Non seulement leur transformations ont été rapides mais ils ne sont pas des nouveau-nés incontrôlables. Je les ai informés.

\- Eh bien, je pense que cela a à voir avec le fait que c'était notre destin. Nous étions fait pour cette vie. Ça explique beaucoup de chose, pour moi au moins.

Isabella pensait à voix haute. Son raisonnement était sain ? C'était ma compagne, donc elle était vraiment faite pour cette vie. Peut-être que la même chose pouvait être dite pour Charlie. Je serais intéressé de savoir qui sera son compagnon.

\- Cela me rappelle, où est Demetri ? Dans tout le chaos, il m'est apparu qu'il n'était pas là. Ai-je demandé.

\- Demetri est auprès de son compagnon. Marcus a expliqué.

Mon amour était enthousiaste.

\- Attends, tu penses ce que tu dis.

Marcus a souri avec indulgence.

\- Oui ma chère, je le pense. Angela est son compagnon.

\- Oui. Je suis heureuse pour eux. Angela était ma meilleure amie au lycée. Elle est la personne la plus douce et j'adore Demetri. Je pense qu'ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Elle s'est exclamée.

\- Eh bien, elle en ai à la moitié de son changement. Elle va bien. N'ayez pas l'intention d'utiliser Demetri pour quoi que ce soit, il refuse de la quitter. Caïus nous a informer.

\- C'est très bien. Je ne lui en veut pas. Vous ne pouviez pas m'arracher de mon compagnon pendant son changement. J'ai serré mon amour dans mes bras.

Nous avons bavarder quelques minutes encore avant que les doubles portes ne s'ouvrent à nouveau. Alec est entré. Il portait une grande boîte. En arrivant vers nous, je pouvais dire que ça ne sentait pas bon. L'odeur provenant de cette boîte était horrible.

\- Maîtres, ça vient d'arriver pour mademoiselle Swan. Il l'a posé par terre devant nous. Isabella m'a regardé, secouant la tête. Aucun d'entre nous ne savait ce que c'était. J'ai eu un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Merci, Alec. Je lui ai dit distraitement. Personne ne savait où se trouvait Isabella à l'exception de ceux qui lui voulait du mal. Maintenant, je savais que ce n'était pas bon.

\- Marcus, tiens Isabella pour moi. Je lui ai ordonné. J'ai marché jusqu'à l'emballage suspect. En me penchant, j'ai ouvert la boîte. La tête décapitée d'une femme s'y trouvait. Une note était également à l'intérieur. C'était une écriture que je ne connaissais pas.

_Chère Isabella,_

_A cause de toi, je n'ai plus de compagnon, tu n'as plus de mère._

_Je vais te briser jusqu'à ce que tu n'ai plus rien et que tu viennes me supplier pour mettre fin à ta vie._

_Ce n'est que le début._

_Tu vas perdre tout ceux que tu aimes._

_Victoria._


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Carlisle POV

Dire que les évènements récents m'avaient choquer ne seraient rien de plus qu'un euphémisme. Quand j'ai reçu un appel de Volterra indiquant que ma famille et moi avions reçu l'ordre de comparaître devant les frères, je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à l'information qu'Aro avait pu retirer des pensées d'Edward. Et le fait qu'Alice connaissait la trahison de mon premier fils et qu'elle n'ait jamais rien dit était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter. Maintenant, alors que j'arpentais avec colère la pièce qui serait notre prison pour aussi longtemps qu'Aro le déciderait. Mes pensées se sont dispersées. Mon premier compagnon, celui dont j'étais le plus proche, m'avait trompé. Sa ruse pour prendre Bella et la tuer juste pour qu'il puisse avoir son sang me rendait malade. Bella était devenue comme une fille pour Esme et moi. Une que nous aimions profondément. Quand nous sommes partis, ça nous a séparer de la famille. J'ai regardé ma femme devenir une coquille vide, pleurant la fille que nous avions bêtement laissé. Mon compagnon ne s'est plus enterrée dans ses projets de décoration ou n'a pas établi de plans pour l'une de nos nombreuses maisons. Elle est devenue rien d'autre que l'ombre d'elle-même. Tout était de ma faute. J'avais choisi d'écouter Edward. Je me suis laissé berner par ses mensonges. J'ai mis trop de confiance dans ses capacités de lecteur d'esprits et ça nous a coûter beaucoup. Mais savoir qu'Alice était au courant de son intention depuis le début était déchirant pour moi. Je ne comprends pas à quoi elle avait pensé. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me voir ou son compagnon ? Je comprends la peur qu'elle a dû ressentir quand son soi-disant frère l'a menacer, mais Jasper ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire du mal. Elle doit sûrement le savoir. Et franchement, Edward n'est pas un aussi bon combattant que Jasper. Le fait qu'Alice ai prétendu que Bella était sa meilleure amie tout ce temps, n'est rien de moins de choquant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut penser. La frustration que j'ai ressentie m'a transpercer. J'étais en colère contre Edward pour sa trahison et contre Alice pour nous avoir laisser tomber et pour avoir laissé tomber Bella. Tous les mensonges et tous les actes bien planifiés de tromperie me rendaient malade.

\- Merde. J'ai crié. En colère, j'ai attrapé la chose la plus proche de moi et je l'ai jeté à travers la pièce. L'armoire antique s'est brisé en morceaux. J'étais le chef de ce coven et j'avais échoué. J'avais laissé tomber tout le monde. Ma fille humaine a été blessée profondément par mes actes. Comment pouvais-je arranger les choses avec elle ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir les arranger ?

J'ai sentis la main de mon compagnon aimant sur mon bras.

\- Carlisle. Chéri, on trouvera un moyen d'arranger les choses. Ne te blâme pas. J'ai enrouler mes bras autour de la taille d'Esme et je l'ai tiré plus près de moi.

\- Ma chérie, comment pourrais-je le faire ? Je suis le leader. J'ai toujours écouter Edward. Je supposais qu'il disait la vérité. Toujours suivre les suggestions et ne jamais suivre les intuitions et regarde où ça nous a mener.

\- Carlisle, nous faisons tous des erreurs. Nous pouvons être reconnaissants qu'il n'ait pas put mettre son plan à exécution. Pour une raison étrange, certaines choses se sont réalisées. Il y a une raison à tout. Même quand nous ne connaissons pas la raison, nous avons besoin d'avoir la foi pour que les choses arrivent. Esme m'a dit. Elle a tendu la main et m'a embrasser doucement.

\- Je sais, Esme. Je suis heureux qu'il ait été arrêter. Je suis aussi très heureux de voir que Bella est le compagnon d'Aro. Je ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je voudrais qu'elle soit. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment. J'aurais aimé qu'Alice parle des plans d'Edward et de ses menaces. Ne rien dire menace tout le monde. Je me suis exclamé.

Je me suis dirigé vers le canapé en cuir et je m'y suis assis en tirant Esme avec moi. Je me suis accroché à sa main comme si elle était ma ligne de vie et d'une certaine façon, elle l'était. Esme a toujours su me garder stable, sans elle je ne serais rien.

\- Carlisle. Et Alice ? Edward est puni dans le donjon. Crois-tu qu'il va la punir ? Fera-t-il la même chose avec elle ?

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration inutile.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je sais qu'il est en colère. Tu dois garder à l'esprit que Bella est son compagnon et que sa protection est primordiale pour lui. Toute menace contre elle va le provoquer. La punition d'Edward sera la plus sévère, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'aura Alice. Le fait qu'elle ait su tout ce temps et qu'elle n'ait jamais prit la parole, va être quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas négliger. Je dirais ceci, Aro est toujours juste dans ses jugements.

\- Il se passe tellement de choses à la fois. Edward et Alice, ce qui s'est passer avec Jane et maintenant le changement de Charlie. J'ai presque peur de ce qui va se passer ensuite. M'a confié Esme tranquillement.

Je me suis penché en arrière, tenant Esme contre ma poitrine.

\- Je sais. Une partie de moi ressent exactement la même chose. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre. Je lui ai dit en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

Nous sommes restés assis là pendant un certain temps, essayant de se donner un peu de réconfort. Nous savions que nous venions de voir le tout début de ce qui allait arriver.

POV Jasper

J'étais blessé. Je me suis senti complètement blessé par mon compagnon. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alice n'étais pas venue me voir. Entendre dire Aro qu'elle savait et qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour arrêter Edward et tout ça parce que cette mauviette sans valeur l'avait menacé. Elle ne savait pas que je ferais tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour la protéger ? C'est ma vie et personne ne s'en tirera après l'avoir menacer. Elle ne me connait pas du tout. Je peux sentir à quel point elle est inquiète, mais ce n'est pas assez. Des dégâts ont été causés. Alice doit apprendre que ses actions, ou dans son cas ses inactions ont des conséquences. Bella aurait pu mourir d'une mort très douloureuse et je ne suis pas sûr qu'Alice le sache. J'ai regardé Alice de mon endroit de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'étais tellement en colère que je n'osais pas m'approcher d'elle. Pour sa part, elle savait très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop s'approcher de moi en ce moment. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentie autant de colère. Depuis cette époque ou je travaillais pour cette salope de Maria.

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu as fait ? Je lui ai demandé avec colère.

Alice a secoué la tête timidement pour dire oui, refusant de me regarder dans les yeux. Elle ressentait de la colère, de la peur, de la confusion et tant d'autres émotions. C'était fou.

\- Pourquoi ? Dès que tu as su, tu aurais dû venir me voir, ou Carlisle. Tu avais l'obligations de parler et tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne veux rien entendre à propos de cette tête de merde de mauviette qui te menace. Tu sais très bien que je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, tout le temps que tu savais qu'il voulait tuer Bella, tu prétendais qu'elle était ta meilleure amie. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je lui ai crié dessus.

Alice a bronché quand je lui ai crié dessus mais je m'en fichais à ce stade. Elle était allée beaucoup trop loin.

\- Je suis désolée. Grinça-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas avec cette femme mais apparemment, elle a oublié que je suis un empathe.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu oublies que je te sens. Tu es désolée d'avoir été attrapée. Je sais que tu regrettes que tu aies à faire face à la punition qu'Aro aura pour toi. Mais tu n'es pas désolée d'avoir trahie Bella, notre famille et moi. Parfois, je me demande si je devrais être préoccupée par le sentiment de loyauté que tu as évidemment envers Edward. Je veux dire, il a menacer de te tuer, mais pour une raison quelconque, tu n'es pas désolée. Peut-être que tu es avec le mauvais homme, Alice. Tu devrais peut-être être avec lui. Tous les deux vous pourriez être bien ensemble. J'ai dit en allant vers la fenêtre.

\- Non, Jazzy. Non, non, non. Je t'aime et seulement toi. Désolée, je ne pensais pas te trahir. Il m'a menacer et j'avais peur. J'ai agis par peur. Je sais que j'avais tort. Elle a sangloter.

Même si je voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Alice avait besoin de voir le mal qu'elle avait causé. Je ne pouvais pas reculer maintenant.

\- Je t'aime Alice plus Que ma propre existence. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour toi de comprendre à quel point tu as blesser les autres, pas seulement moi. Tu as laissé tomber notre famille et tu as mis la vie de Bella en danger. Combien d'années je t'ai entendu te plaindre de ne jamais avoir de meilleures amies, même quand tu étais humaine ? Bella t'a fait complètement confiance. Elle nous faisait confiance et nous a accepter. Elle ne nous a jamais considérer comme des monstres. Nous étions sa famille. J'ai sentis ses émotions, Alice. Elle t'aimait tellement, Alice. Je ne peux pas concilier dans mon esprit comment toutes les menaces qu'il t'a fait t'ont fait assez peur pour que tu offres volontiers la vie de ta meilleure amie sur un plateau d'argent. J'ai arpenter la pièce, essayant de comprendre les actions de ma femme. La seule conclusion à laquelle j'arrive, c'est que tu ne t'es jamais soucier d'elle. Et si ma conjoncture est correcte, alors tu vas avoir beaucoup plus de problèmes que nous pensions. Je l'ai accusé.

Alice a joué nerveusement avec son chemisier, refusant de faire un contact visuel. Réponds-moi, Alice. Je lui ai aboyé dessus.

Eh bien, je pensais qu'elle allait être ma meilleure amie. Elle devait faire du shopping avec moi et me laisser remplacer son affreuse garde-robe et d'autres trucs. Au lieu de ça elle n'a pas voulu une seule de ces choses. J'ai toujours dû me battre avec elle. Dit-elle avec une moue.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

\- S'il te plait, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas avec toi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être une meilleure amie. Il ne s'agit pas que de toi. Pas une seule fois tu as demandé à Bella ce qu'elle voulait. Tout ce que tu as essayé de faire, c'était de la forcer. Tu avais tort. J'ai crié. J'en avais assez des bouffonneries infantiles d'Alice. Parce que Bella t'a tenu tête, tu as été d'accord avec le plan d'Edward qui avait l'intention de la tuer. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Où est la gentille femme aimante que j'ai rencontré et dont je suis tombé amoureux pendant toutes ces années, parce que tu n'es sûrement plus elle. J'étais énervé et j'avais besoin d'évacuer ma colère. Je devais m'éloigner d'elle.

\- Jazzy, je suis désolée de t'avoir contrarié. Tout va bien. Tout c'est bien passer de toute façon. Bella est un vampire donc Edward ne peut plus lui faire de mal, maintenant. Pourquoi est ce qu'on en parle ? Elle m'a demandé.

Je me suis tourné pour la regarder. Mon choc a dû être marqué sur mon visage. Est-ce que j'ai entendu correctement ? Ne vit-elle pas ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Tu es vraiment foirée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me dises ça. Après tout ce que Edward et toi avez fait à Bella et à notre famille, tu ne penses tout simplement pas que vous avez fait quelque chose de mal. Franchement, tu me rends malade. Je ne supporte même pas d'être dans la même pièce que toi. Je vais prendre des dispositions pour avoir ma propre chambre. Je l'ai informé calmement.

Alice a commencé à se lamenter comme un enfant insolent. Comme c'est typique.

Non, Jazzy. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Je suis ton compagnon et tu n'es pas censé me quitter. Elle parler en tapant du pied avec colère.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, maintenant. Je vais aller voir Marcus. Encore une fois Alice, tu oublies que je suis empathe. Tu devrais peut-être t'en souvenir avant de faire des tentatives de mensonges.

Après ça, j'ai arraché la porte et j'ai été accueillis par l'un des gardes. Je lui ai dis que je voulais parler à Carlisle et il a pointer une porte de l'autre côté du couloir et quelques portes plus loin. J'y suis allé et j'ai frappé. Esme a répondu.

\- Jasper, mon chéri, est-ce-que tu vas bien ?

\- Carlisle, Esme, j'ai besoin de vous parler. Est-ce que vous avez entendu ma conversation avec Alice ? Je leur ai demandé.

Ils ont tout les deux secoué la tête.

\- Non, fiston, nous ne l'avons pas entendu. J'avais du mal à gérer notre situation actuelle et ta mère essayait m'aider. Puis-je te demander ce qui ne va pas ? Carlisle a demandé.

Je suis allé m'asseoir sur le canapé. J'étais encore très en colère et en état de choc après ce qui s'était passé avec Alice.

\- J'ai décider de demander des quartiers séparés. Je ne supporte même pas de la regarder. Sérieusement, elle pense que Bella méritait de mourir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de shopping. Est-ce qu'elle est foirée ou pas ? Je leur ai demND2

Carlisle était sur le point de répondre quand tout à coup, il y a eu un coup à la porte. Esme s'est levé pour répondre. Marcus est entré, suivi de Caïus.

\- Carlisle, nous sommes venus te faire savoir qu'Aro et Bella sont indisposés en ce moment. Ils sont aux prises avec certains problèmes et nous ne savons pas quand ils seront de retour. La sentence sera reportés jusqu'à leur retour. Marcus les a informé.

\- Nous comprenons, Marcus. Je vous remercie. Marcus, mon fils, Jasper a quelques informations au sujet de sa femme Alice et sa participation aux plans d'Edward.

Caïus s'avança.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Il est évident pour moi qu'il est connu comme le frère intimidant.

\- J'ai eu à faire a elle plus tôt. Elle a admis non seulement connaître le plan d'Edward, mais elle n'a délibérément rien dit à personne pour ses propres raisons mesquines. Je les ai informés.

Leurs yeux ont immédiatement noircis à cause de leur colère.

\- Incroyable. J'ai peur de demander sa raison de faire ça. Marcus à déclarer avec colère.

\- Il semble qu'Alice était en colère parce que Bella lui a tenu tête en ne permettant pas à Alice de la forcer à faire du shopping tout le temps et d'autres bêtises. Je les ai éclairés.

\- Il faut la garder sous contrôle. Felix. Felix a appelé le membre de la garde massif. Quelques instants plus tard, Felix est entré dans la salle. Felix, va attraper Alice Cullen et emmène-la au donjon. Mets-la dans une cellule séparée de celle d'Edward. Assure-toi de doubler le nombre de gardes qui les surveille. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Caïus a ordonné.

Marcus s'est tourné vers moi.

\- Je suis désolé jasper, ça doit être fait. Il a expliqué.

\- Je comprends. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. En fait je voulais te demander si Alice est ma compagne. Mes sentiments pour elle ont complètement disparus. Elle agit vraiment étrangement. Je lui ai expliqué.

\- Eh bien, je peux te dire qu'Alice n'est pas to compagnon. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop. Si c'est le cas, je peut te dire quelque chose pour te remonter le moral. Ton compagnon est ici à Volterra. Marcus m'a informé avec un sourire.

Je me tenais en état de choc devant lui. La femme avec qui j'étais marié depuis cinquante ans m'avait menti non seulement sur le fait que nous étions compagnon mais aussi que mon compagnon se trouve à Volterra. Maintenant, ce que j'avais à faire était de penser à toutes les femmes sans compagnon qui étaient ici. J'avais beaucoup à penser.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Bella POV

J'étais sous le choc. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour mon état actuel. Dès qu'Aro a ouvert le paquet et a révélé la tête de ma mère, j'ai senti mon corps se figer. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais pas prononcer un son. J'ai vaguement entendu mon compagnon donner quelques ordres puis il m'a attrapé dans ses bras et c'est enfui avec moi. Nous étions dans une pièce inconnue du château et j'étais toujours incapable de réagir. Mon corps refusait de coopérer avec mon esprit. J'ai essayé de parler, d'appeler Aro, mais rien ne s'est passé. Douleur, Colère, peur, je ressentais toutes ces émotions. Elles menaçaient de me noyer dans leur profondeur. Je croyais que ma mère m'avait abandonné. Je croyais que quand elle m'avait tourné le dos, je l'avais accepter facilement. Maintenant, je sais à quel point j'avais tort. Tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était que je n'aurais plus la chance de me réconcilier avec elle. Cette salope m'avait enlevé toute chance que cela arrive. Quand je pensais à Victoria et la façon dont elle m'avait volé ma mère, ma colère à augmenter. Comment cette psycho osait blesser les gens que j'aime. Ma mère était innocente et ne savait rien des vampires. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors que je continuais à m'attarder sur Victoria, j'ai commencé à trembler violemment. Je ne me sentais plus en contrôle. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma colère. Mon bouclier électrique a explosé vers l'extérieur, propulsant tout sur son passage.

Aro POV

J'ai emmené mon amour dans une pièce inoccupée du château pour avoir une certaine intimité. Ses yeux brillaient à nouveau et d'après ce que nous avions vu les dernières fois, ça se produisait généralement quand elle était en colère. Je me tenais sans défense, la regardant souffrir. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour enlever ça à mon amour. Je me sentais complètement impuissant, mais en même temps, je savais qu'il était nécessaire pour elle de faire face à cette douleur émotionnelle. Isabella semblait complètement inconsciente de ma présence. Elle était dans la tourmente. J'ai pensé que ce serait le bon moment pour avoir des renforts. Heureusement, Caïus et Marcus étaient sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Ils avaient pris les devants en amenant leurs compagnons pour qu'elles puissent parler à Isabella. J'espérais que ma sœur et Athendora seraient utiles. Je me suis dirigé vers la porte pour les saluer. Je pensais que ce serait une mauvaise idée de la surprendre.

\- Oh dieu merci. Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle est complètement hors de contrôle. Je ne sais même pas si elle est au courant de quoi que ce soit à ce stade. Je leur ai expliqué, redressant nerveusement ma veste.

Ma sœur Didyme s'est dirigée vers moi. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras rapidement et à placer un baiser sur ma joue.

\- C'est bon, grand frère. Athena et moi ferons tout notre possible pour l'aider. Parfois, une femme a besoin d'une autre femme.

A peine ses mots avaient quitter sa bouche, que quelque chose qui ressemblait à une explosion venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Nous nous sommes tous élancés à l'intérieur de la pièce. J'ai failli trébucher à la vue qui était devant nous. Tout le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un trou béant. Et, devant, se trouvait mon compagnon. Je me suis précipiter vers elle et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je l'ai bien observer pour trouver des signes de blessure Tout en essayant de la réconforter. La peur que je ressentais était évidente.

\- Isabella, mon amour, ça va ? Je lui ai demandé, désespéré d'obtenir une réponse.

\- Je suis désolée, Aro. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon bouclier. Je… Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça. Elle a dit en s'excusant. Elle a enterré sa tête dans ma poitrine pour se cacher à cause de la honte.

\- Mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas pour l'instant. Tu es plus importante. J'ai embrassé le haut de sa tête dans une tentative d'essayer de la rassurer. Mon amour, Marcus, Caïus et moi-même pensons que ce serait une bonne idée si tu avais une femme pour parler. Ils ont apporté leurs compagnons pour que tu parles avec elles. J'ai fait un signe pour que ma sœur et Athendora se manifestent. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, Isabella. Je ne peux pas te dire combien ça signifie pour moi de rencontrer la femme qui complète mon frère. Didyme a pris Bella rapidement dans ses bras.

Athendora s'est également manifesté.

\- Bonjour Isabella. Je suis la compagne de Caïus, Athendora, mais tu peux m'appeler Athena ou Dora. Je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer.

\- Oh wow. Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez vu mon explosion. Je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer toutes les deux. Isabella a souri tristement.

\- S'il te plait, ne t'en fais pas. Nous comprenons parfaitement. Pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous et nous pourrons discuter et apprendre à nous connaître. Les hommes peuvent trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper. Ma sœur a dit souriante. Elle a saisi les mains d'Isabella et de Dora et elles ont commencé à marcher vers la porte. Ne vous occupez pas de nous les gars. On a tout en main. Il est grand temps que nous, mesdames, nous nous réunissions, donc à moins que ce soit une urgence, pas d'interruption. A ordonné ma sœur.

Je me tenais debout et je regardais mon amour être tirée hors de la salle. Je savais qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'elles s'entendraient bien toutes les trois. Si je devais être honnête, j'étais un peu nerveux quant à ce que serait l'opinion de ma sœur sur mon compagnon. J'espère juste qu'elle finira par aimer mon Isabella. Je me suis lentement tourné vers pour voir Marcus et Caïus inspecter la destruction causée par le boucler d'Isabella. Le choc que j'ai ressenti par la capacité de son bouclier me transperçait encore. Juste savoir la quantité de détresse émotionnelle qu'il avait fallu pour faire exploser son bouclier brisait mon corps mort.

\- Incroyable. Tout simplement incroyable. Il semblerait qu'il y ai des aspects du bouclier d'Isabella dont nous n'étions pas au courant. A simplement déclarer Caïus.

\- Elle s'entraîne beaucoup. De toute la garde, et à peu près tout le monde ici, elle est la seule qui aime s'entrainer. Je trouve un peu étrange que ce côté de son bouclier ne se soit jamais manifester. Je me demande pourquoi. Marcus a spéculé plus pour lui-même que pour nous.

\- Ses yeux étaient brillants, rayonnants et beaucoup plus lumineux qu'ils ne l'avaient été avant. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que cet aspect particulier de son bouclier est directement lié à ses émotions. Je leur ai dit.

\- C'est le traumatisme de de voir la tête de sa mère. Elle a traversé tant de choses en si peu de temps. Elle devait exploser. D'une certaine façon, je suis content que ce soit arrivé. C'est tellement mieux pour elle que de tout garder pour elle. Ton compagnon est très fort. Elle s'en sortira. J'ai presque pitié pour ces idiots qui l'ont énervé. Ils n'ont aucune idée de qui ils se moquent. A déclaré Caïus.

Je ne pouvais pas me retenir de rire. Isabella était une déesse quand elle était en colère. Je savais avec certitude que dès qu'elle serait prête, ce serait l'enfer. Caïus avait raison, elle en avait besoin. En outre, la pièce avait besoin d'être rénovée.

Marcus à plaisanter.

\- Très drôle. Bien que je suis sûr qu'Heidi n'aura aucun problème pour la décorer. Encore une autre pièce dans le château. J'ai répondu.

\- Ne le dis pas à Felix, quoi que tu fasses. Il a été tellement en colère la dernière fois qu'elle a redécorer leur chambre sans le prévenir. Marcus m'a rappeler.

\- Il s'en remettra. Au moins ce ne seront pas ses affaires qui seront dérangées. D'ailleurs, un trou massif dans un mur n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut qualifier de discret. Je leur ai dit.

\- Cela devra être fait dès que possible. Je vote pour que ce soit Marcus qui devrait lui dire. Je ne supporte pas quand elle crie parce qu'elle sait qu'elle va pouvoir dépenser de l'argent. De plus Marcus à tendance à avoir une influence apaisante. Caïus a répondu rapidement.

\- Wow. Merci de m'avoir trahi. Je vais le faire. Si ce n'est pour le fait que vous avez peur d'elle tous les deux contrairement à moi. Marcus a dit en plaisantant.

Le bruit d'une gorge dégagée à interrompu notre plaisanterie ludique. Nous nous sommes retournés pour voir Renata à la porte. Ses yeux se sont élargis quand elle a vu l'état de la pièce. Elle a secoué la tête et s'est tournée vers moi.

\- Maître. Demetri m'a demandé de vous informer que son compagnon est maintenant éveillée.

\- Merci Renata. Informez-le que nous y serons sous peu. Faites-en sorte qu'elle soit nourrie. J'ai commandé.

Renata s'est retournée et elle est partie rapidement.

Eh bien frère, on dirait que nous devons nous occuper d'un autre nouveau-né. Espérons que celui-ci sera aussi facile à traiter qu'Isabella et Charlie. Caïus a dit.

Charlie POV

J'ai l'impression d'être dans une zone de crépuscule. Tout semble presque trop surréaliste et cette partie en moi ne peut pas croire ce qui est juste en face de mes yeux.

Quand cette petite fille m'a jeté, j'ai su qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de choses que ce que m'avait dit mon unique enfant. Comment une adolescente pouvait jeter un homme adulte. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr que j'avais mal. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et si je devais être honnête, je ne pensais pas que je reverrais Bella. Puis au moment que je pensais que je ne pourrais pas souffrir plus, ça à empirer. Soudain, j'ai eu l'impression d'être en feu. Ce n'était pas le genre de feu ou je me serais brûler en essayant d'allumer une allumette. A mon avis, ce genre de brûlure n'était vraiment rien. Non, cette douleur ne ressemblait à rien de ce à quoi j'avais pu imaginer. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher les cris les cris sortir de ma bouche. J'étais à l'agonie. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que je suis resté à souffrir. J'étais vaguement conscient de bouger mais je n'étais pas capable de voir ou de parler. Juste au moment où je pensais ne plus pouvoir supporter la douleur, elle a commencé à se dissiper. Elle a quitté mes jambes et mes bras et s'est déplacer vers mon cœur. Mon cœur a commencé à battre rapidement. Quelques battements plus tard, il s'est arrêter. J'ai ouvert les yeux et tout était différent. Littéralement, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Bien sûr était évidemment meilleure et je me sentais fort. Mais qui diable était le gars qui me regardait et où est-ce que j'étais ? La chose suivante que j'ai su étais que je me trouvais dans un château flippant et que ma fille était ici tout ce temps. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, je suis maintenant un vampire.

Alors me voici à ma première chasse et je dois dire que j'aime ça. Et je dois dire que j'aime ça. Il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant que de faire disparaître des criminels des rues. Alec et Anton m'ont informé que la chasse était instinctive et que tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'y aller. Ils avaient raison. La chasse a été facile et assez agréable. Je me suis fait un violeur. Je dois dire que cela bat la pêche haut la main.

\- Charlie, est-ce que tu es rassasié ou tu as besoin de plus ?

\- Non, je suis bien. Merci pour l'aide les gars. J'ai répondu.

\- Je pense que nous devrions rentrer. Il se passe beaucoup de choses en ce moment et nous ne devrions pas trop nous éloigner trop longtemps.

Nous sommes retournés au château. Alec nous a conduit à la salle du trône où Aro et deux autres hommes parlaient. Aro a levé les yeux quand nous nous sommes approchés et il est venu vers moi.

\- Eh bien, Charlie, comment a été votre première chasse ?

\- Bien, Aro. J'ai plutôt apprécié. Je lui ai dit.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Charlie, j'aimerais te présenter mes frères. Voici Marcus et Caïus. Aro nous a présenter.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs, s'est avancé vers moi pour me serrer la main.

\- Charlie, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

J'ai rendu sa poignée de main.

\- Merci.

\- En effet, c'est certainement un plaisir de rencontre le père de notre Isabella. A déclarer Caïus en me serrant la main.

\- C'est agréable de voir ma fille si heureuse. A en juger par la façon dont vous parlez d'elle, vous devez être très proche.

\- Vous avez raison, Charlie. Mon don est de voir les liens entre les gens. Par exemple, je peux dire si deux personnes sont des compagnons ou des frères et sœurs. Caïus et moi avons un lien fraternel très fort avec elle. Nous l'aimons beaucoup. A expliqué Marcus.

J'ai levé la main dans la confusion.

\- Attendez, qu'entendez-vous par don ? Je lui ai demandé. Bella avait mentionné quelque chose au sujet d'un don avant.

\- Charlie, certains vampires naissent dans cette vie avec des dons. Toi et Isabella avez des dons. Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce que tu as fait à Edward ? Aro m'a demandé.

\- Oui, c'est un peu difficile à oublier. La petite merde le méritait. J'ai répondu.

\- Eh bien, c'était ton don. Nous avons un ami qui a un don qui lui permet de détecter les dons des autres vampires. Je pense qu'on doit le faire revenir ici. Il peut nous dire la nature complète du tien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie. Tu apprendras à le contrôler. Aro m'a assuré.

\- Bon, j'aimerais le comprendre dès que possible. Je l'ai informé. J'ai regardé autour de la pièce, essayant de trouver ma fille mais je ne la voyais nulle part. Aro où est Bella ? Je lui ai demandé.

Les trois frères se sont regardé.

\- Isabella est avec ma sœur et le compagnon de Caïus. Elle avait besoin de parler avec une femme. M'a dit Aro.

Quelque chose ne semblait pas juste et j'avais l'impression qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose.

\- Aro, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je suis désolé Charlie. Il est évident d'où Isabella tient son intuition. Aro a répondu avec ironie.

\- Charlie, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses que tu dois savoir. Je suppose qu'on devrait commencer par les Cullen. Marcus a dit.

J'ai ricané après avoir entendu ce nom.

\- Qu'est ce que les Cullen ont à voir avec tout ça ?

\- Ce sont des vampires, Charlie. Edward et Alice ont menti à Isabella et à leur famille en leur disant qu'Isabella était la compagne d'Edward. Elle n'était que la chanteuse d'Edward. Un chanteur est quelqu'un dont le sang appelle un vampire. Edward ne voulait que son sang. A expliqué Aro.

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher le grognement qui est sorti de ma poitrine. Ce con sans valeur ne voulait que le sang de ma fille.

\- Poursuivez. J'ai dit avec colère.

\- Aucuns des autres Cullen ne savaient. Ils ont été trompés. Il y a eu un accident lors de la fête de son dix-huitième anniversaire et c'est là qu'Edward à décider de l'abandonner dans la forêt derrière votre maison. Les autres sont partis parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était son compagnon et qu'il a décider ce qu'il devait faire avec elle. Aro a continué.

\- Le problème, Charlie, c'est que pendant leur soi-disant relation, la vie d'Isabella à été menacée par un vampire nomade et les Cullen l'ont tué. Elle veut maintenant se venger et tuer Isabella. Caïus a continué.

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Ce petit bâtard est là, non ? Je leur ai demandé.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était déchirer Edward Cullen.

\- Oui, et le reste de sa famille est aussi ici. Ils doivent subirent un procès pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Tu dois comprendre que nous n'avons qu'une seule loi. Les humains ne doivent pas avoir connaissance de notre existence. Tout vampire qui nous expose est puni et l'humain est soit changé, soit tué. Aro m'a dit.

\- C'est logique et je suis content qu'ils ne s'en tirent pas après avoir mit ma fille en danger. Mais qu'en est-t-il de la femme qui est après Bella ? Ou est-elle ?

\- Elle est en fuite. Elle s'est joint à deux de nos anciens membres de la garde qui ont décidé de nous trahir.

\- Attendez juste une minute. Vous me dites que ce n'est pas juste un mais trois monstres qui sont après ma fille ? Je leur ai demandé craignant la réponse.

\- Oui, ils veulent la faire souffrir, surtout Victoria. Elle n'arrêtera pas tant que Bella n'aura pas payer pour la mort de son compagnon. M'a dit Caïus.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Si quelque chose doit être fait, ce sont les Cullen qui doivent s'en occuper. Laissez-la à Edward. C'est lui qui a mentit, c'est vrai ? Je leur ai demandé.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas si facile. Il y a eu un développement récent. C'est la raison pour laquelle Isabella n'est pas avec nous en ce moment. Charlie, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais Victoria a envoyé un paquet à Isabella. Il contenait la tête coupée de sa mère. Aro m'a dit doucement.

Quoi, non, pas Renee. C'est impossible. Je sais qu'elle a coupé notre fille de sa vie mais je n'aurais jamais souhaiter que quelque chose d'aussi horrible lui arrive. Oh mon dieu ! Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'elle &a fait ?

\- Personne et je veux dire personne ne s'en prend à ma fille en pensant s'en tirer. Apprenez-moi à utiliser mon don. J'ai besoin d'apprendre à le contrôler. Si cette salope recherche un combat alors elle va en trouver un. Je les ai regardé. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi sérieux qu'à ce moment-là.

Les frères ont hoché la tête en signe d'accord. J'allais dire autre chose quand les portes se sont ouvertes. Je me suis retourné pour voir la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu entrer dans la salle du trône. Quelque chose en moi a craqué. Tout ce que je savais à ce moment-là était qu'elle était à moi.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Bella POV

Aussi heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer la sœur d'Aro et la compagne de Caïus, je n'ai pas pu me débarrasser du choc dans lequel j'étais. J'ai laissé Didyme et Dora m'éloigner. Elles m'ont amené à leur tour privée afin que nous puissions faire connaissance sans interruptions. Si je n'avais pas été aussi mal, j'aurais déliré sur la magnifique décoration de la tour. C'était quelque chose que vous auriez pu imaginer dans un conte de fées. Nous nous sommes assis sur un canapé rembourré. J'ai regardé les dames devant moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Didyme ressemblait à Aro. J'étais curieuse de savoir si oui ou non ils étaient jumeaux.

\- s'il te plait, pardonne-moi de t'observer mais tu ressembles tellement à Aro. Êtes-vous jumeaux par hasard ? Je lui ai demandé gênée.

Elle m'a souri doucement et a hoché la tête.

\- Oui, nous le sommes.

Je lui ai souris. Je l'aimais déjà. Il y a quelque chose de très apaisant dans sa nature qui semblait vous attirez et vous mettre à l'aise. Juste en sa présence pendant quelques minutes et je commençais déjà à me sentir plus détendue.

\- Isabella, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Caïus m'a beaucoup parler de toi. Il t'adore vraiment tu sais. Dora m'a dit avec bonheur.

Je me suis tournée et j'ai souris à la déesse blond platine. Il semblait approprié que Caïus soit accouplé à une femme d'une telle beauté. Non seulement elle était vraiment gentille mais en plus elle était vraiment douce. Je pouvais dire que je m'entendrais très bien avec ces femmes.

\- Merci, Dora. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer toutes les deux. Je suis désolée que ce soit dans ses circonstances. Je sens que je dois m'excuser pour mon comportement précédent. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Je leur ai dit.

Elles ont toutes les deux refuser mes excuses comme si ce qui était arriver n'était pas une raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Isabella, Marcus et Caïus sont venus nous chercher. Ils nous ont dit ce qui c'était passé et ils ont pensé tous les deux que tu aurais besoin de parler à une femme. Crois-moi, nous comprenons. Tu as eu une semaine très difficile. Je ne connais personne qui n'aurait pas réagi de la même façon que toi. A déclarer Didyme, me consolant.

\- Vraiment, Isabella, Didyme a raison. S'il te plait, ne réfléchis pas. Maintenant nous allons pouvoir faire des commérages. Dora a dit avec enthousiasme. Elle rebondissait pratiquement sur son siège.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en la regardant.

\- Commérages. J'aurais dû le savoir. De quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler ? Je leur ai demandé. Je devenais un peu méfiante. Elles se sont regardées et ont souris avant de se tourner vers moi. Elles ont crié.

\- Parle-nous d'Aro.

Je les ai regardé toutes les deux. C'était comme regarder des adolescentes à une soirée pyjama. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de rire et de se chamailler. C'était drôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi. J'étais un peu confuse par leur question. Que pourrais-je leur dire qu'elles ne savaient pas déjà ?

\- Oh, nous le savons déjà idiote. C'est juste que mon frère est seul depuis très longtemps. Je me suis toujours inquiétée pour lui. Je détestais le voir tout seul. Je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux. Didyme à regarder par la fenêtre pendant un moment, semblant rassembler ses pensées. Quand elle s'est tournée vers moi, j'ai pu voir les larmes qu'elle ne serait jamais en mesure de verser.

\- Isabella, j'aimerais pouvoir te l'expliquer correctement. Lui et moi avons toujours été proches. C'est peut-être parce que nous sommes jumeaux. Après tout nous nous ressemblons tellement. Je trouve que c'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais vraiment qu'il trouve son compagnon. Je voulais qu'il trouve le genre de joie que j'avais trouvé. Je détestais le voir seul. Il ne s'est jamais plaint, n'a jamais dit un mot, mais je le savais. Ça le dérangeait tellement. Pour ne pas y penser, il s'est entièrement consacré à ses responsabilités. Dora a placé une main aimante sur le dos de Didyme, essayant de la calmer.

\- Isabella, Aro est très respecté mais aussi très aimé. En dehors de ces murs, on pense qu'il est impitoyable. Je suis sûre que tu as entendue des rumeurs, ou du moins, certaines d'entre-elles. Je peux t'assurer qu'aucune d'entre-elles n'est vraie. Aro est juste mais il est aussi aimant. Il connait les rumeurs et leur a permit de perdurer. Il estime qu'elles peuvent être utiles. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas dissuader les garces qui ont essayé d'avoir les bonnes faveurs d'Aro et son lit pour devenir sa reine. On pourrait t'en raconter des histoires ! Dora m'a confié.

Entendre parler des femmes qui ont essayé de séduire mon compagnon me rendait malade.

\- C'est pourquoi nous sommes tellement excitées qu'il t'ai trouvé. Mon Marcus dit que les lignes entre toi et Aro sont plus fortes que tout ce qu'il a vu avant. Il m'a dit aussi que tu n'arrivais pas à le quitter des yeux et qu'Aro est pareil. Didyme m'a taquiné. Si je pouvais encore rougir, je serais aussi rouge qu'une betterave en ce moment.

\- Je l'aime plus que je pensais que je pensais que j'en serais capable. Je pensais que j'avais été amoureuse une fois mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour Aro. Il me complète. J'ai expliqué.

Didyme a jeté ses bras autour de mon cou et m'a embrasser. SA joie brillait dans ses yeux cramoisis. J'ai adoré le fait qu'elle était vraiment préoccupée pour son frère et qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus que son bonheur.

\- Oh, Isabella, tu es si parfaite pour lui. Bienvenue dans la famille. Didyme m'a dit joyeusement. Elle m'a donner un autre bref câlin avant de me libérer.

\- Je dois dire, ma chérie, que tu as fait forte impression sur tout le monde ici. Il semble que presque tout le monde te mange dans la main. J'ai demandé à Caïus si tu avais un pouvoir de persuasion, mais il insiste que c'est juste ta brillante personnalité. Il pense que tu es une personne si aimante que tout le monde veut être auprès de toi. Dora m'a informé. J'ai été un peu abasourdi par cette aveu.

\- Merci pour le compliment mais pour être honnête, quand j'étais humaine, j'étais un peu timide. Ce n'était qu'il y a quelques années que j'ai dépassé ma timidité. Je leur ai admis. En toute sincérité, cependant, j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de persuasion. Si je l'avais eu, j'aurais persuader Jane de se jeter dans un feu de joie et nous n'aurions pas tout les problèmes que nous avons à traiter à cause d'elle. Dora a rit tandis que Didyme a roulé des yeux.

\- Ne me parlez pas de cette personne sans valeur. Après tout ce que mon frère a fait pour elle, elle a l'audace de le trahir. Et pourquoi je vous le demande ? Tout ça parce qu'elle n'est pas son compagnon. Cette ordure devrait s'en être remise. A dit Didyme en colère. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle le regardait quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait. C'était inapproprié et dégoutant. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de fois je l'ai surprise à le déshabiller des yeux. Elle le faisait juste devant moi. Elle n'a aucun respect pour personne.

J'ai eu l'impression que mes yeux me sortaient de la tête en entendant ce que Didyme disait. Rien que d'imaginer Jane déshabiller des yeux mon compagnon était troublant. Normalement je ne serais pas dérangée si une autre femme le trouvait attrayant. Il y avait juste quelque chose quelque chose de vraiment dégoutant à propos de Jane et de son obsession qui me mettait vraiment en colère. Cela avait peut-être a voir au fait que Jane avait l'air d'une adolescente et qu'elle n'était pas très attrayante. Je ne devais pas y penser. J'ai essayé de me débarrasser de l'image mentale.

\- Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour cette image désagréable, Didyme. Je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissante qu'à ce moment pour ne pas avoir besoin de se nourrir. Si je devais boire du sang après l'image de Jane déshabillant Aro des yeux, je sais avec certitude que j'aurais été malade. J'ai frissonner.

Dora a placé la main sur mon bras.

\- Je sais que je parle pour moi-même et Didyme quand je dis que tu es chanceuse que tout ce que tu as est une image mentale. En fait, nous l'avons vu. Pauvre Didyme qui doit vivre avec ça pour l'éternité. Dora m'a dit. J'ai levé la main, essayant désespérément de les arrêter.

\- Mesdames, pouvons-nous, s'il vous plaît, changer de sujet. Je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que je ne veux pas que l'on touche à mon compagnon.

\- Oh, bien sûr Isabella. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'oublie parfois ce que c'est quand on est accouplé. Ces pulsions incroyablement fortes et la nécessité de réclamer ce qui est à vous quand quelqu'un essaye de prendre ce qui vous appartient. Dora a déclarer avec enthousiasme.

Ne voulant pas que la discussion se transforme en une conversation sexuelle, je me suis tournée vers Didyme.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi on ne se rencontre que maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle cela a pris autant de temps ? Je leur ai demandé.

\- Eh bien, ma chérie, selon Marcus, il y a eu tellement de chose avec la traitre et ses complices. Ils avaient l'impression que ce n'était pas sûr. Didyme a expliqué.

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par sécuriser ? Cet endroit est comme une forteresse. Je sais qu'il y a eu quelques problèmes de sécurité mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas habituel. Je lui ai demandé, un peu confuse.

\- Ce qu'elle veut dire, Isabella, c'est que nos compagnons ont tendance à être très protecteurs. S'il y a un sentiment de menace, nous sommes enfermés dans notre tour d'ivoire où nous sommes obligées d'attendre que ce soit sûr. A expliqué Dora.

\- D'accord je comprends la nécessité de protéger votre compagnon. Je ressens ça pour Aro. Je ne comprends pas toute la partie de vous enfermez. En quoi est-ce que c'est productif ? Vous n'êtes pas deux combattantes entraînées ? Je leur ai demandé ?

Elles se sont regardé avant de me regarder et de secouer la tête.

\- Pourquoi non ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre ou non vous n'avez pas de don ? Je leur ai demandé.

\- Isabella, c'est une très longue histoire. Je peux te donner la version raccourcie. Il y a environ mille ans, les roumains ont essayé de renverser les Volturi. Il y a eu une guerre. Ils ont eu l'idée d'affaiblir deux des rois en enlevant leurs compagnons. Ils avaient envoyé des espions qui étaient chargé de nous enlever et de nous détruire. Didyme a expliqué d'une voix sérieuse. Ce que je ne pense pas que tu comprennes, c'est que si un vampire meurt, son compagnon deviendra relativement inutile. Celui qui reste cherchera à se venger ou à mourir. Habituellement, c'est le dernier qui se produit. Il est trop difficile de vivre avec la douleur de la séparation. La mort est toujours un répit bienvenu.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Leur plan a évidemment échoué.

\- C'était proche ? Trop proche, si tu me le demande. L'espion nous avait trouver. Nous pensions toutes les deux que nous ne rêverions jamais nos compagnons. Cependant, il semble que quelqu'un avait oublié le don d'Aro. Il a su leur plan et il est venu nous sauver avec une partie de la garde. Ils sont arrivés juste à temps. Honnêtement, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère. S'il y a une chose que je sais maintenant, c'est qu'il ne faut pas menacer les gens qu'Aro aime. A expliquer Dora.

\- Tu sais, Aro a toujours été un héros pour moi. Je l'ai toujours admiré, même s'il n'a que quelques minutes de plus que moi. Mon frère m'a sauvé la vie et je ne peux pas dire ce que ça représente pour moi. Donc, d'une certaine façon, je suis devenue très protectrice envers lui. Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. A déclarer Didyme.

\- Wow. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre à tout cela. Je suppose que tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je suis vraiment soulagée qu'Aro ait pu vous sauver toutes les deux. Didyme, tu ne devrais pas ressentir d'obligation, tu es sa sœur. Il t'aime et il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Maintenant que tout cela a été dit, je crains de ne pas être d'accord avec la décision de vous cacher sans moyen pour votre protection. C'est une notion très erronée de leur part. Je crois vraiment que vous devez être Je vais en parler à Aro. Ces deux femmes devaient être formées.

\- Isabella, je n'ai pas de don, et celui de Didyme ne peut pas être considéré comme offensif ou défensif. A quoi bon nous entraîner. Dora m'a demandé.

\- Tu te moque de moi ? Tu as oublié Felix ? Lui non plus n'a pas de don quantifiable. Il a juste sa force. Vous ne voulez pas vous sentir en sécurité. Et si vous étiez de nouveau attaquées et qu'Aro ne soit pas là pour vous sauver ? Vous n'aurez que très peu de chances de vous en sortir. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Vous devez juste essayer. J'ai essayé de les convaincre.

\- Eh bien, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, ce que tu dis a beaucoup de sens. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas ce que vont ressentir nos compagnons a propos de notre entraînement. Ils ont tendance a être vraiment très protecteurs. Si tu penses vraiment pouvoir les faire changer d'avis, alors je le ferais. Je méprise le sentiment d'être inutile. Didyme a commencé à devenir visiblement excité par la perspective de la formation.

Je suppose que si Didyme est prête à le faire, alors je peux aussi.

\- Merveilleux. Je serais avec vous à chaque fois. J'adore m'entraîner. Aro s'est entraîner avec moi, dernièrement. Ce sera amusant. Je rebondissais pratiquement dans mon siège. J'étais non-seulement excitée de m'entraîner avec elles, mais aussi, par la possibilité de me rapprocher d'elle. Ce serait bien d'avoir d'autres amies.

Nous avons continué à parler d'autres choses. Tous les ragots sur les habitants du château et toutes les saletés qu'elles pouvaient me dire sur Jane. Dans l'ensemble, j'ai apprécié le temps que j'avais passé avec elles. Malheureusement, comme c'était souvent le cas ici, nous avons été interrompues par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Dora s'est levé de son fauteuil pour répondre, légèrement agacée par l'intrusion. Quand elle a ouvert la porte, Felix est entré.

\- S'il vous plait, pardonnez l'intrusion, mais maître Aro à demander la présence de maîtresse Isabella à la salle du trône. Il y a eu un développement intéressant et Il croit qu'elle a besoin d'être prévenue. Il a parlé nerveusement.

J'ai ri de son malaise évident. Soit il était nerveux à l'idée de nous interrompre, soit il était nerveux d'être dans une pièce pleine de femmes. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'rallais le taquiner à ce sujet.

\- Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qui s'est passé. Je jure qu'a chaque fois que je quitte cette pièce, il se passe quelque chose de mal. Je me suis tournée vers Dora et Didyme. Merci pour votre temps. Vous m'avez aider à oublier les derniers évènements. Je vous promets de parler à Aro de ce dont nous avons discuté. J'espère que je vais passer plus de temps avec vous.

Didyme s'est levé pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois son compagnon. Tu es parfaite pour lui. Crois-moi, nous nous verrons beaucoup plus souvent.

Dora nous a prise dans ses bras.

\- Nous allons faire des plans. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Aro va s'inquiéter. Je leur ai dit au revoir et j'ai suivi Felix.

Ma curiosité a pris le dessus et j'ai commencer à le bombarder de questions.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je lu ai demandé.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que maître Aro te le dise. Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne voudrais pas que tu me frappes juste parce que tu n'aimes pas ce que tu peux entendre. Il a répondu.

\- Je suis offensée par cette déclaration. Je ne suis pas du genre à perdre mon sang-froid et agresser la personne la plus proche. Je tiens également à souligner que toutes les fois où je t'ai battu étaient pendant les séances d'entraînement. Et tu dois arrêter de te plaindre à ce sujet. J'ai ri de l'expression de choc sur son visage.

\- Je ne pleurniche pas ! Je ne fais qu'indiquer un fait. On peut passer à autre chose ? Felix est partit devant, faisant à ce qui ressemblait à une grosse colère.

Quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle du trône, je suis allée directement vers Aro. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a embrasser doucement.

\- Mon amour, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je suis un peu inquiète. Que s'est-il passé ? Je lui ai demandé

\- Isabella, ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave. C'est une nouvelle qui implique ton père. Marcus a expliqué calmement.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il est revenu de sa chasse ? Je l'ai vu nulle part.

\- Il va bien, mon amour. En fait, je dirais qu'il va plus que bien. Quand Aro a terminé de parler, tout le monde a commencé à ricaner. J'ai regardé autour de moi en pensant qu'ils avaient peut-être perdu la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Vous agissez tous bizarrement. J'ai demandé. Je commençais à perdre patience.

\- Mon amour, la chasse s'est très bien passée. Alec a dit que cela s'était bien passé. C'est naturel pour lui de chasser les criminels. C'est quand il est revenu que les choses sont devenues intéressantes. Il s'avère que ton père est accouplé à Gianna. Quand il l'a vu, c'était bon. Il l'a prise et l'a réclamé. J'ai envoyé quelques membres de la garde avec eux à notre avant-garde de Sienne. C'est seulement à vingt minutes d'ici si tu cours. Il est très protecteur et ne veut personne près d'elle. Étant un nouveau-né lui-même, c'est ce à quoi nous pouvions nous attendre. Il agit sur l'instant en ce moment.

J'ai regardé Aro un moment. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il semblait que le destin avait donné quelqu'un à aimer à mon père. J'étais heureuse pour lui. Tout semblait vraiment fou quand je pensais à tout ce qui s'était passé en une semaine. Cette pensée me faisait rire.

\- Isabella, ça va ? M'a demandé Caïus.

\- Oui, je vais parfaitement bien ? Je viens de réaliser que cet endroit est plein de nouveau-nés. C'est trop drôle. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas un nouveau-né typique ou vous auriez vraiment été occupés. J'ai plaisanté.

\- Je n'ai rien à redire. Je t'aime comme tu es. Aro s'est penché en avant pour m'embrasser.

Malheureusement, comme c'était souvent la cas ici, nous avons été interrompus par l'ouvertures des grandes portes. Nous nous sommes tournés pour voir qui c'était. Immédiatement, Aro m'a mise derrière lui pour me protéger. Marcus et Caïus se sont avancés pour se tenir à côté de lui.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, Maria. A quoi devons-nous le déshonneur de cette visite ? Voudrais-tu nous informer des lois que tu as encore enfreint ? Aro lui a demandé en colère.

Maria. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom mais je ne savais plus où. Je l'ai regardé. Elle semblait s'être battue. Ses vêtement étaient déchirés et elle avaient des morsures dont coulait encore du venin.

\- Aro, je ne suis pas venue pour causer des ennuis. Je suis venue vous prévenir. Deux femmes et un homme sont venus L'un d'eux m'a attaqué. Je n'avais jamais ressentie une telle douleur de ma vie. Elle m'a dit que je devais les rejoindre ou brûler. Je leur ai demander pourquoi. Ils ont prétendu avoir une vendetta avec les Volturi. Je leur ai dis que c'était du suicide et j'ai refusé. Ils ont prit mon commandant en second. J'ai faillit ne pas men sortir vivante. Ils ont les nouveau-nés, Aro. Tous.

\- Combien, Maria ? Combien de nouveau-nés ? A demandé, Aro.

\- Cent vingt-cinq. Maria a répondu.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Aro POV

Cent vingt-cinq nouveau-nés ! Je n'y croyais pas. Les nouveau-nés de Maria avaient été pris par Jane, Victoria et Santiago. La trahison était plus grande que je l'avais imaginé. J'ai regardé mon Isabella. Sa force intérieure m'émerveillait. Elle était restée forte pendant tout ce chaos. Je l'ai embrasser doucement, lui faisant sentir mon amour et mon soutien. Je me suis tourné vers mes frères. Je voyais la colère dans leurs yeux.

– Nous devons nous en occuper immédiatement.

Caïus s'est tourné vers moi.

\- Je suggère qu'on appelle tous les couvents. C'est une menace pour nous tous et il faut la traiter en conséquence.

\- Caïus a raison. On doit leur ordonner de venir ici. Nous manquons de temps. Je pense aussi que nous devons consulter le Major. Après tout, c'est son domaine d'expertise.

\- Attendez ! Jasper est ici. Maria a demandé nerveusement.

\- Oui, il est ici. Si j'étais toi, je disparaitrais. Tu n'es pas une de ses personnes préférées. Je lui ai dit.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à fuir et me cacher quand les choses deviennent difficiles. En plus, vous avez besoin de mon aide. Je connais les nouveau-nés. Je sais quels dons ils possèdent et quels entrainements ils ont eu. Maria nous a informé.

\- Très bien. J'ai fait signe à Afton qui s'est avancé. Afton, s'il te plait va chercher le Major sans lui dire de quoi nous devons lui parler. Dis-lui que l'affaire est urgente.

Il n'a fallu que quelques instants a Afton de revenir avec le Major. Au moment où Jasper a posé les yeux sur Maria, il a laissé sortir un grognement féroce alors que ses yeux devenaient de couleur onyx profond.

\- Major, je m'excuse pour cette réunion impromptue mais je crains que les circonstances n'avaient rendues cette réunion indispensable avec elle.

Les yeux de Jasper se sont élargis. Si vous avez besoin de mon expertise, j'ai une bonne idée de la raison. Si Maria est ici, c'est que vous avez un problème de nouveau-nés. Est-ce que j'ai raison, Maître Aro ? Jasper a demandé.

J'ai hoché la tête.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis sûr que tu t'es rendu compte que Jane et Santiago, un autre garde ne sont plus avec nous. La raison est qu'ils nous ont trahi. Si cela ne suffisait pas, ils ont uni leurs forces à celles de Victoria. Je crois que vous avez fait connaissance.

Le regard de jasper s'est rapidement tourné vers Isabella avant de revenir vers moi- Est-ce que tu te réfères à la rousse qui était accouplée à James ?

\- Elle-même. Je l'ai informé.

Il a secoué la tête de frustration.

\- Je le savais. Je savais qu'elle allait causer des problèmes. Je les avais prévenus. Tu ne tues jamais un vampire sans tuer son compagnon. Edward a dit qu'elle ne représentait pas une menace. En fait, il a dit que les pensées de James indiquaient qu'ils n'étaient pas de vrais compagnons. Je savais qu'il mentait. J'ai essayé d'avertir Carlisle. Mais comme toujours, on ne m'a pas écouter.

\- Aussi terrible que soit tout cela, il y a encore plus. Non seulement Victoria veut que Bella paie pour la mort de James, mais maintenant, Jane veut qu'elle paie pour être accouplée à Aro.

Jasper a levé la main.

\- Attendez un peu. Jane est jalouse parce que Bella est accouplée à maître Aro ? Ne sait-elle pas que nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur le choix des compagnons. Je déteste le demander mais est-ce que Jane à essayer de s'approprier maître Aro ?

\- malheureusement oui. Elle a toujours été insistante sur le sujet. N'importe qui avec des yeux pouvait voir qu'elle le voulait. Caïus a répondu. Caïus m'a regardé, souriant. Désolé mon frère mais c'est vrai.

Ma seule réponse a été le frisson qui m'a parcouru. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise d'en parler.

\- Très bien. Ça m'explique pour les deux-là. Mais quel est le problème de Santiago ? Pourquoi vous a-t-il trahi ? Jasper a demandé.

J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de mon amour plus serré, la tirant plus fortement contre moi.

\- C'est dans ses pensées. Il est obsédé par elle. Il la veut pour lui-même. Il la désire. Je suis écœuré par la connaissance de ses pensées perverses envers Isabella.

\- C'est incroyable. C'est presque trop fantastique pour être réel. Comment peut-il penser que travailler avec les deux autres va l'aider à atteindre son but ? Elles veulent la mort de Bella et il la veut pour lui. Rien de tout cela n'a de sens. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que les nouveau-nés ont à voir avec tout ça ? Jasper a demandé sévèrement.

J'ai regardé Maria, lui donnant le signal pour qu'elle réponde à la question.

\- Il y a quelques nuit, ils sont venus sur mon territoire et nous ont attaqués. Ils ont dit que je devais les rejoindre ou mourir. Ils ont parlé de leur vendetta contre les Volturi. Je leur ai dit que c'était du suicide. Et je suis venue aussi vite que possible. Jasper, ils ont toute l'armée de nouveau-nés. Lui a dit Maria.

A ce moment-là, les yeux de Jasper sont devenus noirs

\- Ils ont l'intention d'envahir le château et de détruire tout le monde. Vous devez appeler tous les covents et les nomades. Il est impératif, surtout maintenant, d'avoir autant de vampires doués que possible. Tout le monde doit commencer l'entrainement. Traiter avec des nouveau-nés nécessite un entraînement spécial. Je ne pourrais jamais insister suffisamment sur ça.

\- Nous avions décidé d'appeler tout le monde. Nous voulons te mettre en charge de la formation. Tu as le plus d'expérience, encore plus que les membres de la garde. Caïus lui a répondu rapidement.

\- Ça me va très bien. Cependant, je vous demande que mon frère, Peter ainsi que son compagnon, Charlotte m'apportent leur aide. Ils en savent autant que moi sur les nouveau-nés. A insister Jasper. Mes frères et moi nous nous sommes regardé tous Nous connaissions leurs réputations à tous les trois dans les guerres du sud. Ils en étaient plus que capable et nous savions que le Major n'était pas quelqu'un que nous pouvions contrarier. Nous nous sommes sentis rassurés.

\- Très bien, Major. Prenez toutes les dispositions nécessaires. Nous allons prendre contact avec le maximum de personnes et les faire venir ici immédiatement.

\- Maître Aro, je veux m'assurer que vous compreniez que tout le monde doit s'entraîner. Il ne peut pas y avoir de maillon faible. A répondu Jasper.

J'ai regardé Marcus et Caïus. Je savais qu'ils auraient un problème avec cette spécification particulière. Tous les deux gardaient leurs compagnons cachées.

Ils ont immédiatement commencer à protester.

J'allais dire quelque chose quand Isabella a doucement poser sa main sur mon bras.

\- Permets-moi. Elle m'a parler doucement. Elle s'est tournée vers mes frères et s'est adresser à eux.

\- Marcus et Caïus, comme vous le savez, j'ai passé la majeure partie de la journée avec vos compagnons et nous avons eu une discussion très intéressante. Elles m'ont parlé des roumains et d'Aro qui les avaient sauvé. Autant que je puisse comprendre votre peur de les perdre, car je me sentirais pareil pour Aro, je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi vous les cacher sans avoir capacité de se défendre. Je suis sûre qu'aucun de vous ne veut que ça recommence. Vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leur intérêt. Vous devez leur permettre de bénéficier de la formation au cas où il serait nécessaire pour elle de se battre. Elles seront en mesure de se protéger. Après tout c'est leur protection que vous recherchez, n'est-ce pas ? Isabella leur a demandé.

\- C'est une chose difficile à faire. Dans mon esprit, je sais que c'est important. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Marcus a murmurer.

Isabella s'est approcher de lui et l'a pris dans ses bras.

\- Je sais que c'est le cas, mais tu dois te rendre compte que c'est un risque encore plus grand de ne pas la former.

\- C'est bon, frère. On doit les laisser s'entraîner. Elles doivent le faire pour elles-mêmes. Caïus à déclarer.

Marcus à soupirer.

\- D'accord, elles vont s'entraîner

J'ai repris Isabella dans mes bras.

\- Merci. Je lui ai murmurer à l'oreille.

Elle m'a regardé avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus et m'a souri.

\- Eh bien, puisque c'est régler, Jasper tu peux commencer la formation quand tu le souhaites. Je te laisses t'occuper de détails. J'ai dit à Jasper.

\- Bien. Nous allons commencer maintenant. A répondu Jasper.

\- La plupart de nos gardes sont ici. Je vais devoir appeler les gardes que j'avais envoyé avec Charlie et Gianna à Sienne. J'espère que tout va bien. Avoir un nouveau-né nouvellement accouplé est un peu difficile et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Jasper a souri mais à son crédit, il n'a rien dit.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème. J'ai déjà été dans cette situation. Je veux juste que ce soit clair et que tous les vampires qui seront ici seront nourris. Ils auront besoin de leurs forces. Ils ont deux heures pour le faire. Avez-vous un endroit où nous pourrons nous entraîner et qui accueillera tout le monde ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

\- Oui, la cour d'entraînement principale.

\- C'est bon. Nous irons là-bas quand mon frère et son compagnon arriveront.

Jasper a été interrompu par l'ouverture des grandes portes. D'après son physique, il devait être le frère de Jasper. Il s'est approché de lui et se sont fait une étreinte virile.

\- Bonjour mon frère, est ce que je t'ai manqué ? Peter a demandé à Jasper.

\- Salut. Comment diable savais-tu que tu avais besoin de venir ? Et pour répondre à ta question, non.

\- Allez, Jazz, tu sais comment fonctionne mon penseur. Je le savais. Comme je sais que la naine dérangée te mentait depuis toutes ces années. Au fait, tu va vraiment adorer ton compagnon. Il suffira de faire une faveur à tout le monde en gardant les portes bien fermées. Peter a plaisanté.

\- Capitaine, ferme-la. Lui a ordonné Jasper.

Le compagnon de Peter, Charlotte s'est avancé et l'a frappé à l'arrière de la tête de Peter, suscitant le rire de chacun d'entre nous.

\- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit, Peter Whitlock ? lui a demandé Charlotte, les mains sur les hanches.

Peter a baissé les yeux timidement et lui a répondu.

\- Tu m'as dit de ne pas mentionner le lutin de Satan et de ne pas le taquiner à propos de son compagnon.

Charlotte a roulé des yeux. Elle a jeté ses bras autour de Jasper et l'a embrasser sur les joues.

\- Tu nous a manqué Jazz.

\- Vous m'avez manquer aussi. Je devrais vous présenter Maître Aro et son compagnon Isabella, Maître Marcus et Maître Caïus.

\- Oh Bella, tu as de si beaux yeux. Charlotte a complimenté Bella.

\- Merci. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer tous les deux. A répondu mon amour.

Charlotte a continué de regarder autour d'elle et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a vu Maria. Elle lui a grogner dessus.

Jasper s'est avancé pour expliquer la présence de Maria.

\- Calme-toi, lieutenant. Crois-le ou pas mais nous avons besoin d'elle. Je ne l'aime pas plus que toi, mais nous devons la supporter. Jasper a expliquer.

\- Jasper a raison, Char, on a besoin d'elle. Elle a des connaissances qui peuvent nous nous aider. Mademoiselle Isabella va être indispensable. Elle et maître Aro seront une force sur laquelle nous pourrons compter. Ne me demander pas comment je sais, je le sais juste. Nous a dit Peter.

\- Est- ce que tu es positif ? Caïus a demandé.

\- Absolument. Ne me demander pas comment je sais parce que je ne peux pas vous le dire. Peter a répondu.

\- Est-ce que c'est votre don ? J'ai demandé. Si ça l'était, il devait être le seul que j'avais rencontré et qui ne pouvait pas être classé.

\- Je ne le considère pas comme un don. Peter a dit.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est un don. Il est précognitif. Contrairement à Alice, chaque fois que son don lui dit que quelque chose va arriver, ça va arriver. Son don ne dépend pas des décisions. Jasper a préciser.

\- Dons, essentiellement, Peter est plus précis qu'Alice. Isabella a spéculer.

\- Oui et de loin. Essayez de lui dire ça. Il a ajouté.

\- Qu'il soit dans le déni ou pas, son don sera utile. J'ai le sentiment qu'Alice ne sera pas très utile le moment venu. A déclarer Marcus.

Peter a secoué la tête.

\- Non elle ne le sera pas. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi pour l'instant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout ce qui concerne le méchant lutin n'est pas bon. Je vais devoir faire attention. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, ni au puceau qui est avec elle aux cachots. Quelque chose ne me semble pas juste.

J'ai regardé Peter un instant, essayant de juger la sincérité dans sa voix. J'arrivais à la conclusion qu'il l'était au sujet des deux Cullen. J'ai décider que j'allais doubler le nombre de gardes assignés à leur surveillance.

\- Je vais doubler les gardes. Bien que d'après ce que vous venez de nous dire, j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas beaucoup nous aider.

\- Désolé mais non. Peter a dit, confirmant mes soupçons.

\- D'accord. Nous savons ce que nous devons faire. Tout le monde doit se nourrir. Afton, je veux que toi et Alec préveniez tous les covens et les nomades. N'oubliez pas de rappeler la garde ainsi que Gianna et Charlie. J'ai commandé.

\- Encore une chose, quelqu'un doit vérifier Demetri et Angela. Ils ont besoin de s'entraîner. Assurez-vous qu'ils se nourrissent. A déclarer Marcus.

\- Nous allons nous en occuper, Maître Marcus. Afton nous a assuré.

\- Très bien tout le monde, vous avez deux heures pour vous nourrir puis nous nous réunirons dans la cour d'entraînement principale. J'ai dis sachant que tout le monde dans le château pouvait m'entendre.

\- Frère, nous allons chercher nos compagnons. Nous nous verrons bientôt. A déclarer Caïus alors que lui et Marcus se dirigeaient vers la porte.

Je me suis tourné pour voir qu'il ne restait qu'Isabella et moi dans la salle du trô me suis penché pour embrasser ses délicieuses lèvres.

\- Mmm. Ça me manque d'être avec seul avec toi.

\- Ça me manque aussi. Il semble que tout arrive en même temps. Elle a dit avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

J'ai pris son visage dans mes mains. J'ai vu l'inquiétude dans ses yeux qu'elle essayait de cacher.

\- Chérie, je ne laisserais aucun mal t'arriver. Tu es mon tout. Je lui ai assurer.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète pour moi. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blesser à cause de moi. Ça ne me semble pas juste En plus, je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelque chose t'arrive. Elle a murmuré la dernière partie comme si la tâche de le dire lui causait une douleur physique.

\- Oh mon amour, tu ne sais pas que je ressens la même chose pour toi ? Chérie, on peut le faire. Tu t'entraines constamment et tu as un contrôle total sur ton don. Tu as même le contrôle sur mon don. Tu as entendu ce que Peter a dit. S'il te plaît, il suffit d'avoir foi en ce que nous sommes capable de faire ensemble. Je lui ai dit.

Isabella a jeté ses bras autour de mon coup.

\- Désolée. J'ai confiance en nous et en ce que nous pouvons faire. Je t'aime tellement.

Je l'ai envelopper dans mes bras, la tenant fermement contre moi.

\- Comme je t'aime. J'ai dis tranquillement. Nous allons affronter notre ennemi ensemble. Aussi effrayant que tout cela était, j'avais toute foi en notre amour, dans la force de notre lien d'accouplement et en notre réussite. Nos ennemis étaient faibles. Ils étaient comme des enfants qui faisaient une colère parce qu'ils n'avaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce seraient leur fin. Ils n'apprendraient jamais à se contrôler. En fin de compte, chacun d'eux avait son but et ils se trahiraient. Je n'avais aucun doute. Isabella et moi étions forts, mais ensemble, nous étions invincibles. Je me suis éloigné à contrecœur.

\- Viens mon amour, je dois me nourrir. Veux-tu m'accompagner ? Je lui ai tendu la main qu'elle a prit rapidement.

\- Bien sûr, j'irais n'importe où avec toi. Elle a dit, souriante.

POV inconnu

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu les nouvelles ? Un espion m'a informé que la guerre était déclarée contre les Volturi. Si les informations sont correctes, une armée de plus de cent nouveau-nés va à Volterra. Il semble que nous devions battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. Ne penses-tu pas ?


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

POV Bella

Ces derniers jours ont été chargés. Nous avons été occupés à recevoir les covens et les nomades. Lorsqu'ils avaient été informés de la situation, il y a eu un énorme élan de soutien. J'ai été rassurée de voir qu'Aro et les Volturi étaient très respectés.

Jasper, bien sûr, nous avait entraîner. C'est une chose de connaître son passé et les choses dont il était capable, mais le voir en action était une toute autre affaire. Je savais maintenant pourquoi on l'appelait le dieu de la guerre. Inutile de dire que l'homme était féroce.

Caïus et Marcus avaient été fidèles à leur parole. Ils ont permis à leurs compagnons de s'entraîner. Je peux encore voir le regard de surprise sur le visage de Marcus quand il a vu didyme s'entraîner pour la première fois. Personne ne savait qu'en fait Didyme était en fait un guerrier. Elle était rapide et pouvait se déplacer sans que personne ne la détecte. La fierté sur le visage de Marcus valait la peine de lui permettre de se former.

L'entrainement de Dora a également été une agréable surprise. Elle s'est avérée être un combattant habile au combat. Au début, nous avions eu peur que Caïus perde l'esprit en regardant son compagnon bien-aimée se battre contre Felix. C'était un exercice d'entrainement typique, rien d'extraordinaire. Je suppose que la taille intimidante de Felix, par rapport à la petite carrure de Dora, avait inquiéter Caïus. Cependant, Dora a rapidement prouvé que les préoccupations de son compagnon étaient déplacées. Alors que Felix c'était déplacé pour la faire tomber, elle a rapidement pivoter, se lançant en l'air et atterrit sur son dos avec ses dents à la gorge de Felix. Tout le monde était abasourdi, mais pas autant que Caïus et Felix. Après quelques instants de silence consterné, Caïus lui a demandé comment elle savait tout ça. C'est alors qu'elle et Didyme ont avoué avoir regardé les exercices d'entrainement pendant plusieurs centaines d'années.

Jasper a estimé qu'il était également nécessaire de comprendre les dons qui étaient à porter de main. Donc il a réunis tous les vampires qui avaient des dons pour un entraînement spécial n'était rien de moins étonnant de voir les différents dons qui étaient à portée de main, de l'amnokinésie à la télépathie tactile. Quand est venu le moment pour Aro et moi de lui montrer comment nous étions en mesure d'accéder aux dons de l'autre. Jasper et Carlisle ressemblaient à des enfants dans un magasin de bonbons. Jasper était excité par le fait que combinés, nos dons s'avéraient être une arme redoutable. Carlisle était excité parce que rien de tel ne s'était produit auparavant et qu'il voulait désespérément faire des recherches à ce sujet.

Aussi exaltant que l'entrainement ait été, rien de tout cela ne pouvait se comparer au moment où Jasper a vu son compagnon pour la première fois. Nous nous étions tous réunis pour notre premier exercice d'entrainement. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais tout les membres de la garde. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas combien il y en avait. Nous venions de nous réunir dans la cour d'entrainement habituelle quand une femme très étonnante est venue se tenir à côté de Felix. Elle était petite avec de longues tresses brunes. Dès que Jasper l'a vu, il s'est arrêter. Ils se sont regardés pendant un moment. Puis, en un instant, il était auprès d'elle. Je n'avais jamais été témoin d'un accouplement avant mais Aro a insisté » sur le fait que ce que jasper faisait était normal. Il a enveloppé ses bras autour de sa taille, la tirant près de lui. Tout en grognant un très fort "mienne", il s'est penché et lui a mordu le cou. Il l'a alors ramassé et s'est enfui avec elle dans le château. Quand j'ai demandé à Aro qui était la chanceuse, il m'a informé que son nom était Renata et qu'elle était un bouclier physique.

Aro a expliqué a tout le monde que Jasper serait occupé un certain temps et que Peter serait en charge de la formation jusqu'à son retour. Inutile de dire que Peter nous a dirigé pendant deux jours. Je suppose qu'on pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait jamais de moment ennuyeux ici à Volterra.

Aro POV

J'ai été très satisfait du nombre de covens et de nomades qui s'étaient présentés, et encore plus satisfait du déroulement de la formation. Jasper était à la hauteur de sa réputation en tant qu'instructeur. Même ma garde qui devait s'entraîner régulièrement, bénéficiait grandement de ses enseignements. Pour être honnête, autant la pensée que mon compagnon ai besoin de se battre me donnait mal au cœur, j'aime me former avec elle. Ça nous permet d'avoir l'occasion de nous connecter à un niveau beaucoup plus profond que la plupart des compagnons. En raison de la nature du don d'Isabella, nous sommes en mesure d'accéder aux pouvoirs de l'autre en tout temps. Le simple fait de pouvoir sentir le puissant courant qui circulait entre nous me réconfortait.

J'ai également été étonné de voir que ma sœur et Dora avaient a se battre aussi bien. Ce ne m'a pas surpris lorsqu'elles ont avoué avoir regardé les exercices d'entrainement au cours des dernières centaines d'années. Ma sœur a toujours réussi à se faufiler partout.

Nous faisions maintenant une pause. Jasper nous faisait travailler dur depuis deux jours. Il avait été décider que pour ne pas attirer une attention non-désirée sur nous que nous devions aller chasser en petits groupes, chaque groupe prenant son tour. Isabella, bien sûr, n'ayant pas besoin de sang, resterait ici. Comme je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de la laisser sans surveillance, mes frères et moi avons décider de nous relayer pour nous nourrir. De cette façon, au moins l'un d'entre nous serait avec elle tout le temps.

Je voulais prendre ce temps pour avoir une conversation privée avec Charlie, alors je suis allée à sa recherche. Je l'ai trouvé en train de parler avec Felix et Alec dans le couloir menant à la salle du trône.

\- Charlie, je me demandais si tu pouvais te joindre à moi pour une chasse. J'ai une question dont je veux discuter avec toi. Je lui ai dit.

Il a hoché la tête.

\- Bien sûr. Je te suis. Il a répondu de bonne humeur.

Nous avons couru pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Je voulais m'assurer qu'on était assez loin de Volterra. Quand nous avons été suffisamment nourris tous les deux, je lui ai fais un geste pour qu'il me suive dans une forêt voisine où nous pourrions parler en privé.

\- Tu sais, Aro. Je peux dire que tu as quelque chose que tu veux me demander. Charlie se tenait là, appuyé contre un arbre, le regard suffisant. N'ai pas l'ai surpris, Aro, j'ai été le chef de la police de Forks pendant vingt ans. Ca m'a permit d'apprendre à lire les gens.

\- Tu as raison. J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. Puisque tu sembles aimer la franchise, je vais te le dire. J'aime Isabella de tout mon être. Je suis encore sous le choc du fait qu'elle est ma compagne et que je puisse passer mon éternité avec elle. Cependant, ce que j'aimerais, c'est d'être lié à elle de toutes les façons. Je te demande la permission d'épouser Isabella. Je lui ai dit sans détour en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Laisse-moi te demander ceci. En ce qui concerne la bataille, crois-tu que tout ira bien ? Il a demandé.

\- Oui. Oui, je crois que ça ira. Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile ou qu'il n'y aura pas de victimes mais je crois qu'Isabella m'a été amenée au bon moment pour un but. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'exister pendant trois milles ans seul. J'ai dû regarder ma famille et mes amis trouver leurs compagnons et par conséquent, l'amour. Même si j'était heureux pour eux, je me sentais vide. Isabella a apporté la lumière dans mon monde alors que je croyais que je ne la trouverais jamais. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger parce que sans elle je ne suis rien. Je lui ai répondu ému.

\- Aro, j'ai vu la façon dont tu regardes ma fille. J'ai vu la façon dont elle te regarde. C'est le souhait de chaque père que sa fille trouve un homme qui la traite comme une reine. Tu la respectes et tu l'aimes. C'est dans tout ce que tu fais. C'est l'une des raison pour laquelle j'ai eu tant de problèmes avec le gamin Cullen. Il traitait Bells comme de la merde. Ma fille mérite le meilleur et je pense que tu l'es. Tu as mon consentement.

Nous sommes retournés au château et nous avons fait notre chemin vers la salle du trône où il semblait avoir un peu d'agitation. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je m'absente il y a quelque chose qui arrive.

Je suis allé voir mes frères pour les trouver en pleine discussion avec un grand amérindien. Je me suis souvenu l'avoir vu dans les souvenirs de Charlie. Il s'appelait Sam et c'était un métamorphe.

\- Caïus, Marcus, quel est le problème ? Je leur ai demandé, préoccupé par la présence du métamorphe.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon frère. A répondu Caïus en plaisantant. Il n'y a pas de problème cette fois. En fait, je dirais que nous avons de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. Un changement.

Je les ai regardé septique.

\- Qu'avez-vous à me dire qui pourrait être classé comme bonne nouvelle ? Je les ai interrogé.

\- Ils sont arrivés pendant que vous chassiez. Après ce qui s'est passé à Forks, ils ont estimé qu'il était de leur devoir de nous apporter toute l'aide possible. Marcus à préciser.

\- Sam ! Charlie s'est avancé et lui a serrer la main. C'est bon de te voir.

\- Wow , Charlie ! Tu as l'air bien. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'étais pas mort. Sam a répondu.

\- Je dois remercier Demetri pour son action rapide. Je ne serais pas là maintenant.

– Sam ! Je me suis tourné pour voir mon amour venir vers nous. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Bella. C'est donc là que tu étais. Je ne devrais pas être surpris. Jake va avoir une crise cardiaque quand il va te voir.

\- Est-ce qu'il est ici ?

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Le métamorphe m'a lancé un regard de questionnement.

\- Oui, Bells. On est tous là. Il est parti avec cet énorme vampire et celui qui s'appelle Alec. Je crois qu'ils se disputaient à cause de jeux vidéo. Il a répondu. Je ne veux pas être irrespectueux mais pourquoi es-tu ici, Bella ? Il est évident que tu es un vampire maintenant mais comment en es-tu devenu un ?

\- Je pense que je peux expliquer ça. Je me suis penché doucement pour embrasser le dessus de la tête d'Isabella. Isabella est ma compagne et je suis allé à Forks pour la réclamer.

Sam avait l'air un peu confus par ce que je venais de révéler.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est exactement un compagnon ?

\- Le compagnon d'un vampire c'est comme une empreinte pour vous les gars. Isabella a préciser pour lui. J'ai une question pour toi, Sam. J'avais l'impression que tous les vampires étaient vos ennemis. Comment se fait-il que vous avez tous décider de venir ici ?

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, Bells. Dans le passé, les quileutes ont eu une haine envers les "froids" et peu importait la couleur de leurs yeux. Même après tout le temps passé à traiter avec les Cullen, nous avions une haine profonde. Nous savions que les Cullen ne se nourrissaient pas d'humain, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui nous intéressait était d'avoir une raison pour notre haine. Il a commencer à expliquer. Il avait un regard de profonde tristesse dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Sam. Qu'est ce qui a changé pour vous ? Charlie lui a demandé.

\- Nous avons appris ce qu'était le vrai mal. Charlie, les vampires qui t'ont attaqué ont massacré une maison pleine de fêtards. Ça ne leur a pas suffi de les mordre et de les vider de leur sang. Ce qu'ils ont fait était pire que cela.

Je me suis approché de lui.

\- Sam, j'ai le don de de télépathie tactile. Je peux voir chaque pensée qu'une personne a eu par un simple contact. Si ça ne vous dérange pas je voudrais voir par moi-même ce que Jane et les autres ont fait. Je lui ai tendu la main qu'il a prise à contrecœur. J'ai immédiatement été frappé par chacun de ses souvenirs. Je les ai tous ignoré et je me suis concentrée sur ceux concernant l'attaque. Quand je les ai finalement trouvés, j'ai été choqué. J'étais là, un vampire de plus de trois milles ans et j'étais consterné par ce que les souvenirs de Sam m'ont montré. Jane et ses complices étaient vraiment responsables d'un massacre hideux. Ils n'avaient pas été satisfaits de se nourrir uniquement d'innocents. Ils les avaient démembrés, laissant les parties des corps éparpillées. Les murs de la maison étaient couverts de leur sang. Il était évident qu'ils ne se souciaient plus de garder notre secret. C'était un acte délibéré pour attirer l'attention sur nous. J'ai entendu le souffle douloureux de mon amour à côté de moi et j'ai réaliser qu'elle avait puiser dans mon don. Elle avait aussi vu ses pensées. Je l'ai tiré dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

\- Oh Sam, je suis désolée que tu ai dû faire face à ça. Lui a dit mon amour.

Sam a eu l'air confus.

\- Je pensais que tu étais celui qui lisait dans les pensées.

\- J'étais le seul. Cependant, la capacité d'Isabella et notre lien d'accouplement nous permet de puiser dans les dons de l'autre. Elle a aussi vu vos souvenirs.

\- C'est incroyable. On dirait que votre lien est tout aussi fort que notre empreinte. Il a dit sur un ton d'incrédulité.

\- Maintenant que je sais pour l'empreinte, je peux te dire que ça l'est. C'est tout aussi instantané et aussi fort. Je lui ai dit.

\- Eh bien, si c'est le cas, je ne peux pas redire sur votre accouplement. Je vais vous dire ceci. Jacob peut-être un problème. Il nous a informé avec tristesse.

\- S'il te plait, ne me dis pas qu'il insiste toujours pour qu'on soit ensemble. Je lui ai dis je ne sais plus combien de fois que je ne ressentirais jamais ça pour lui. Isabella avec de la frustration dans la voix.

\- Je déteste te le dire Bella mais il a des sentiments pour toi. Il refuse d'écouter qui que ce soit. Sam lui a dit.

\- Alors, Isabella, on dirait que tu étais une sacrée joueuse. Caïus a plaisanté.

Les yeux de mon compagnon ont brillé à ce commentaire. Isabella a giflé Caïus à l'arrière de la tête. Nous avons tous éclaté de rire à ses dépens.

\- C'est insultant, je ne suis pas une pute.

Caïus s'est frotté l'arrière de la tête.

\- Aïe, ça fait mal. Il s'est exclamé.

Marcus a secoué la tête dans l'incrédulité.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui ai dis ça. Tu mérites bien pire.

Caïus a sagement jeté ses mains en signe de reddition.

\- Je suis désolé. C'était une blague stupide. Je faisais juste remarquer comment Isabella semble toujours charmer les hommes et ne semble jamais s'en rendre compte.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça ? Sam a demandé.

Nous avons secoué la tête.

\- Oui.

Isabella nous a regardé complètement confuse.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Je ne charme personne.

\- Je déteste le dire, Bells, mais tu le fais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en a pas conscience que tu ne le fais pas. Charlie lui a dit.

J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de ma taille et j'ai embrassé ma marque d'accouplement dans son cou.

\- Toi, mon amour, tu es certainement une charmeuse. C'est une des choses que j'adore chez toi. Je lui ai murmurer à l'oreille.

Elle a tourné la tête pour placer un doux baiser sur ma joue.

\- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime autant. Elle m'a taquiné.

\- Eh bien, je déteste vous interrompre tous les tourtereaux mais je crois que j'entends Jasper exiger que tout le monde revienne à la cour d'entraînement. Marcus a souligner.

\- Merde ! Est-ce que Jasper a toujours été aussi dur ? J'apprécie son éthique de travail, mais sérieusement, il ne s'arrête jamais ? Charlie s'est renseigné.

\- Je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que c'est un bourreau de travail. Marcus a spéculé.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Vous savez comment il est quand on est en retard. D'ailleurs, ce sera le premier jour avec les métamorphes. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils voient les mauvais côtés de Jasper si tôt. J'ai souligné.

J'ai attrapé la main de mon amour pendant que nous courions dans la cour. Quand nous sommes arrivés, le reste des métamorphes étaient déjà là. J'ai été impressionné par leur taille. Un en particulier s'est tourné, et quant il a vu Isabella, Ses yeux se sont éclairé brièvement. Puis d'une voix menaçante il a dit /

Bella, c'est là que tu t'es enfui. Cullen ne t'a pas suffi. Tu devais trouver un vampire qui serait prêt à te changer. Est-ce que c'est ça ?

J'ai tout de suite su que c'était Jacob. A ce moment-là, je ne me souciais pas de son petit béguin pour mon compagnon. J'étais énervé. Personne ne parle à Isabella comme ça. On dirait quez je vais avoir besoin d'avoir une conversation avec lui.


End file.
